69 DAYS
by Shinoyume Rin
Summary: [1st place in Seijuro Akashi category of KnB Watty Awards 2014 Fall/Winter on wattpad] [2nd place in Most Creative Cover category of KnB Watty Awards 2014 Fall/Winter on wattpad] "I shouldn't have fallen for you ." The wheel of fate is turning. They were defeated at the cruel destiny that denies happiness. "You will live ."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Characters from Fujimaki Tadatoshi. OC and plots is mine.

* * *

"I shouldn't have fall for you."

* * *

Prologue

The alarm clock went off when it shows 7pm. My hand reached for the alarm clock on the bedside table with my eyes closed, too sleepy. Coughing, I woke up and dragged my feet to the bathroom. After taking a short bath, I woke my little sister up and walked out of the house, locked the door and headed towards a bakery shop named 'Lolliterea Bakery'.

I just moved here from Tokyo to Kyoto alone with my little sister but without my parents. They actually refused when I told them I wanna come here. They told me I can't take care of myself when I'm there and they'll be worried sick bout me. However, I managed to convince them that I would be okay. In the end, they let me go and here I am.

I bought two egg tarts, one for my me and one for my little sister. She was holding my hand tightly, unfamiliar with the new environment. Her eyes looked around and she stayed close to me.

We arrived in front of the elementary school. I knelt in front of her and patted her head. "Yukina. This is your new school. Study hard and wait for me here okay? Wait for me and don't go anywhere! Just wait here ." I told her. She nodded and after I settled a few things with the teacher, she moved to her class.

As for me, I told my parents I want to go to a good school where I could focus on my study and that I have to compete with other students. So I could make no friends. So that I could forget everything that happened to me. So that I could forget the fact that I only got another 69 days to live.


	2. First Encounter

**Disclaimer: **Characters from Fujimaki Tadatoshi. OC and plots is mine.

* * *

"I shouldn't have fall for you ."

* * *

Chapter 2- First Encounter.

I entered the Rakuzan High School ground, the famous school in Kyoto. All eyes are watching me but I ignored it and walked straight to my class which was decided by the principal few days ago.

Entering the class, I saw a guy with red hair, facing the window, playing shougi by himself. He didn't look up and I didn't bother to talk with him. First day of new school is supposed to be tiring but I'm ignoring everyone and didn't bother to talk. I only spoke when the teacher asked me to introduce myself.

Anyway, it was time to go home but the teacher suddenly called for me and I had to help her. As the result of that, I was late 20 minutes! And I have to fetch Yukina too! After thanking the teacher whatsoever, I ran from the school heading towards Yukina's school which is 700m from my school. I gasped for breath, patting my chest gently. I arrived at the school shortly and panted like I was a sprinter.

My eyes searched for Yukina. Small kids are already flooding the gate, running, laughing and jumping happily. But Yukina is nowhere to be found. My heart skipped a beat. I was afraid that she ran away because she's too scared. I bit my lower lip and made my way to the teacher standing near the gate.

"Uh, ano, excuse me! Did you see my little sister, Akane Yukina ?" I asked.

She frowned a bit and thought hard. "The new shy kid you mean? Yeah, I saw her running away right after the bell rings saying that she wanted to find her onne-chan ..."

"Okay, thank you !" I thanked her and ran out of the school to wherever my instinct telling my feet to go. I turned at a corner when I heard a cry. Then I saw Yukina.

With a guy.

Red hair.

The one i met in class today.

I stared at them, breathing heavily. The guy patted Yukina's head and Yukina ran to me.

"NEE-CHAN !" she cried and hugged my legs. I smiled at her and looked at the guy. "Nee-chan! This nii-san helped me! He's kind !" Yukina told me.

"Ah, thank you !" I spoke and bowed my head a bit.

"Akane Seikina I suppose ." he replied. He knew my name! Um well of course he does cause we're in the same class.

"Your little sister bumped into me crying. She ran away from the school because you're so late and she thought you left her ." he continued.

"I'm sorry if she caused you any trouble !" I apologized.

"Not at all ." he answered.

"Come on, let's go home. Say thank you and bye-bye to nii-san ." I whispered to her. She ran to the guy.

"Until we meet again Yukina ." the guy smiled and caressed her head. I was attracted by his eyes, his determined face, by his sincere smile. Yukina held his hand and pulled him.

"Yukina! What are you ...!?" I tried to stop her.

"Nii-san is coming with us !" she said, hugging his legs when I tried to pull her hand.

"What eh no! I mean of course he can but uh –" my voice trailed off and I rubbed the back of my head, confused with my own words. I bit my lower lip and sighed.

"If he's free ." I answered.

"Yeay yeay yeay yeay !" Yukina cried happily and jumped. The guy ruffled her hair.

"Lift me up !" she raised both of her hands and he lifted her up. I blushed in embarrassment. Yukina never talk to strangers so why now?! I lead the way, heading towards my house.


	3. A librarian

**Disclaimer: **All characters from Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Plots and OC is mine.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the favorites and follows! And for the review, I appreciate it very much! Thank you for reading!

* * *

Chapter 3- A librarian.

We arrived at my house few moments later. I unlocked the door and invited them in. "Sorry for the mess in my house. I just moved here ." I told him.

"You must be rich ." he commented, looking around.

"What makes you say that ?" I asked.

"You moved here alone with your little sister. Your parents bought you a personal house not an apartment and this house was cleaned before you moved in. And judging by the cleanliness, it's done by professional cleaner ." he answered.

"Oh wow, you seemed to know much about this ..." I said. He didn't answer me. Instead, he turned to Yukina. "Now that you're here, I can go home now ?" he asked.

Yukina bit her lower lip and her eyes filled with tears. She shook her head. The guy shrugged and said; "Guess not."

"What would you guys like to eat ?" I asked.

"TOFU !" Yukina jumped.

The guy turned to her. "I like tofu too ." he smiled. Yukina giggled. I grinned and went inside the kitchen.

"Nee-chan's tofu is the best in the whole world !" I heard Yukina told the guy. That reminds me... I don't even know his name. Anyway, I started to take out the ingredients and cut all the onions and stuffs. He came inside and leaned against the counter.

"I'm sorry I forgot but what's your name ?" I asked and pour the ingredients inside the cooking pot.

"Akashi Seijuurou ." he answered.

Ah! Now I remember! The student council president! The one teacher told me to consult if I have any problems.

"So you're the kaichou despite of your first year ." I commented.

"Thank you for the compliment ." he replied.

"You're welcome ."

Yukina came inside and rubbed her eyes. "Nee-chan... I'm sleepy ." she grumbled.

"No, you have to eat lunch first !" I said strictly.

Akashi looked at her then lifted her up. "I'll take you to sleep ."

"Akashi! Don't baby her! Yukina! Stop asking nii-chan to lift you !" I scold both of them.

"Let's go Yukina ." Akashi ignored me and walked out of the kitchen while Yukina giggled as Akashi whispered something.

"Oi Yukina! Akashi !" I called out and sighed when they didn't come back. After I finished cooking, I went to the living room and saw Akashi with Yukina sitting on the sofa. Yukina was fast asleep on his lap while Akashi was meddling with his phone.

"It's lunchtime ." I spoke. Akashi turned his head to me. I went closer and shook Yukina.

"Yukina, wake up. I'll feed you. Time for lunch ." I said. She opened her eyes but didn't move.

"Wake up, Yukina. I'll feed you instead ." Akashi spoke. At that, she woke up and ran to the dining table. I sighed.

"Akashi! Stop pampering her! She's not a 2-year-old girl !" I said following them to the dining table. They started eating and I just watched them.

"Heh, your sister is jealous ." Akashi told Yukina and she laughed.

"I'm not !" I protested.

"Ah, so it's true ." he spoke after a moment of silence.

"What ?"

"The best tofu in Japan. Made by Kina ."

At 'Kina', I flinched. "Why are you being so familiar with me ?"

"Because nii-chan will be with us from now on! So nii-chan have to be a good friend of nee-chan !" Yukina answered. After a while,

"Gouchisousamadeshita ." Akashi said and put his chospsticks down.

"Gochisousamadeshita !" Yukina grinned, copying Akashi's actions.

"I'll head back home for now ." he stood and went to the door.

"Nii-chan !" Yukina called.

"Yukina, stop. Nii-chan got homework and some other stuffs he need to do ." I pulled Yukina when she wanted to go to Akashi.

"I'll be back ." Akashi smiled.

"What?! No you can't —I mean of course he can but um—" both were looking at me. "Uh fine he can if he's free ." I gave up.

Yukina giggled and waved him goodbye. "Sayounara nii-chan! *Mata ashita !" she said. [[Mata ashita means see you tomorrow]]

"Mata ashita ." he smiled and walked out of the house. I turned to Yukina and she ran to her room.

"Don't forget to do your homework Yukina !" I shouted.

"Okay !" she replied from inside her room. I tidied the dining table and the kitchen then walked to my room. Took a shower and started doing my homework.

/(^o^)\

The next day, I came to school earlier because Yukina was excited. Since it's still morning, I guess I'd go to the library to find some books. The library was dark and creepy. I cleared my throat when I entered, so that if there's someone inside, they will know that I'm here.

Surprisingly, no one was there and I frowned then moved to the science section. The books are not arranged in the correct order. I had a hard time finding science books. After a moment of silence, I heard footsteps approaching.

Turning around, I saw a male teacher around 60 years old and above.

"Sensei ?" I spoke.

"I can't remember when is the last time someone visited this library ." he said.

"Uh why ?" I questioned.

"They said it's haunted ."

"Err, it looks haunted though ..."

"This library is old. There's probably some 'things' wandering in here ."

I flinched. "Things ...?"

He looked up to me. "Akane Seikina ."

"Ehh?! How did you know my –"

"I, the teacher in charge of this library, Furikata, am hiring you as the librarian of this school !"

"Whaaaaaatttt !?"

Furikata Sensei turned around and walked to the room at the end of the library before I could stop him. I sighed. Weird thing has been happening to me lately. What is going on with my life?

/(^o^)\

It was after school time and the teacher let us out earlier. I rushed to the library and tried to find Furikata Sensei but he was neither in the room nor in the staff room.

I sat at the counter and tapped my fingers on the table. Just then, I heard laughs from outside the door. Student council's room is just beside this library and I wonder if Akashi is there.

"Sei-chan, you have plans after this ?" a voice asked.

"Why ?" another answered and I'm pretty sure it's Akashi's.

"If you are free, we'd like to go to karaoke together !" the second voice said.

"You know I'm not interested. Plus I have an appointment after this ." Akashi answered.

"Appointment? Your father's client again ?"

"Awwww that's disappointing !" a third voice interrupted.

"No. With a 6-year-old kid. Until then, see you tomorrow ."

Silence. Then, "Sei-chan has an appointment with a six year old kid? That's weird ..."

I tilted my head, walked to the door and opened it a bit to see who's there. But when I was planning on doing it quietly, secretly, the three guys outside turned their heads to my direction.

Time froze.

Krik..Krik..Krik..Krik..

"The ghost ." the shortest one there spoke.

"What ?! Why am I a ghost ?" I asked.

"Reo-nee, I think we need to run now ..." they backed away.

"What!? Wait hey—"

Before I could stop them, they ran as fast as lightning like they saw a ghost. Yeah, maybe I'm a ghost. I packed my bags and headed towards Yukina's school.

Arriving there, I found Yukina, eating an ice-cream with Akashi beside her. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Akashi! I thought I told you not to pamper her !" I went closer.

"You were late, she was hot and she's hungry ." Akashi replied.

I turned to Yukina. "Sorry ."

She smiled. "Let's go home !" and took Akashi's hand into hers. I lead the way, again. Deep in my heart, I know I shouldn't be friends with anyone. But this one, I can't help it. He's just too important to Yukina for me to shove him away.


	4. When are you free ?

**Author's Note: **Hey hey hey hey! Thank you very much for the reviews ! I love you readers !

* * *

Chapter 4- When are you free ?

"Come on Sei-chan! Let's go in! You're the bravest among us !"

I sighed when I heard a voice outside the library.

"Reo-nee is a coward !"

"No!"

"But it's true !"

After a moment of silence, the door slowly opened. In came, Akashi and his other 2 friends. We exchanged stares.

"Akashi... Welcome ..." I spoke.

"Kina. So you're the librarian ." Akashi said.

"WAIT—YOU GUYS KNOW EACH OTHER ?!" the shorter one asked, completely shocked while the taller one gaped.

I smiled at their reactions. "Yeah, somehow ." I answered.

"So... you ain't a ghost ?" the shorter one waved a hand in front of my eyes and tapped my shoulder.

Akashi glanced at him and chuckled. "She's not a ghost, Kotarou ." he said.

The one Akashi called Kotarou pulled back his hand and grinned. The taller one kind of smiled and extended his hand. "I'm Mibuchi Reo. Just call me Reo ." he said.

I shook his hand. "Akane Seikina. Nice to meet you ." I smiled.

"Hayama Kotarou !"

I nodded and shook his hand too. Soon, we began talking and I realized Akashi watching us.

/(^o^)\

I shrieked when I almost fell of the tree. It took me a while to climb the huge tree and my leg slipped. I adjusted myself and breathed out a sigh of relief after I reached the top.

Looking down, I saw a guy underneath and he was looking up at me, no emotions shown on his face. "Don't look at anything you shouldn't ." I warned.

"White ." he tilted his head.

"What the hell—you did not just saw my –"

"I did saw your underwear ."

"Ugh !" and I climbed down, almost fell on him if I didn't stabilize myself when I landed. "Who are you? What are you doing here ?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"I am no one. And I'm here to rest ." he answered.

I narrowed my eyes, wanting to argue more but then a loud voice got our attention. "LOOK OUT !"

I frowned and saw a baseball flying towards us with high speed. I ducked my head but the ball didn't go to my direction. It went straight to the guy and he couldn't dodge in time.

He fainted. Blood oozed out from his forehead.

/(Q.Q)\

"Mayuzumi Chihiro is his name ." the nurse at the infirmary told me.

"Ah thank you !" I smiled, nodding. The nurse walked out of the infirmary to somewhere.

I looked at the guy who's now lying on the bed, head bandaged, eyes closed. I went closer to him. Funny how he couldn't dodge the ball. I waited and waited then he finally opened his eyes. Rubbing his forehead, he winced.

"Where is this ..." he murmured.

"Infirmary ." I answered. He turned his head to me.

"Why are you here ?" he asked, frowning.

I shrugged. "You fainted because a baseball hit you and I brought you here. The nurse said you're fine now, it's nothing really serious ."

"What the hell ." he muttered.

Silence filled the air for a while. "So... your name is Mayuzumi Chihiro ..?" I asked.

"Yeah ..." he hesitated. "What's yours ?"

I smiled. "Akane Seikina. Nice to meet you ."

"Seikina... thank you .." he looked away.

I laughed at his reactions. "You're always welcome ."

And then I realized. Why am I doing this? Why am I becoming friends with everyone? Why am I welcoming everyone into my life? Why am I smiling right now?

No, I should be a cold person by now.

I should be shoving everyone away from me.

No.

I checked my watch. "Oh shit !" I cursed and ran out of the infirmary, leaving the clueless Chihiro. Calling him Chihiro is cuter though.

/(^o^)\

I panted when I arrived at Yukina's school. "Nee-chan !" a voice called.

"Yukina !" I turned around and saw Yukina running towards me. I lifted her up as we collided.

"You're late as usual ." another voice commented. I frowned and looked at Akashi. Yukina giggled.

"Nee-chan like a turtle !" she said.

"Hey !"

She laughed and we started walking. "Let's eat shaved ice-cream !"

/(^o^)\

"Akashi, care to show me around Kyoto ?" I asked when we were sitting on a bench under a huge tree, eating ice-cream. Yukina was busy with her ice cream.

"When are you free ?" he asked back.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that ?"

"I'm free this Sunday ." he said.

"Okay. 10 in the morning then ."

"Yukina wants to go too !" Yukina jerked up her head when she heard what we said. Akashi ruffled her hair. "It's a promise then ." he smiled. Yukina grinned.

There they go again. I can't seem to stop this.

/(^o^)\

After sending Yukina home and Akashi had gone back, I headed towards Kuruki Hospital located a few meters from my house. Arriving there, I went to the receptionist.

"I have an appointment with Kuriyama sensei* ." I told her. [doctor is called sensei in Japan]

"Okay, wait a minute ." she nodded her head and called someone. After a while, she looked up at me.

"She's in the health room. You can go there ." she said.

"Thank you ." I said and started to walk towards the health room located at the fourth floor.

Kuriyama Sensei is my personal doctor hired by my parents after I got the sickness. My parents asked her to move with me to Kyoto to take care of my health since they don't trust any other doctors and I don't know why.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in ."

I entered the room. There she sat on her favorite black rocking chair. Her wavy brown hair reached her shoulder and she smiled when she saw me. "Kina darling !" she stood and went to hug me.

I hugged her back. "Sensei ." I smiled.

"So anything weird happened to your body ?" she asked and we sat on a sofa beside the window.

"I'm quite healthy now. It's just that... have you find out what is my sickness ?"

"No. But some elderly doctors told me this might be a new disease ."

I bit my lower lip.

"You got one or two months to live. The cells in your body will slowly die and you will eventually die because your system will suddenly shut down. This is called System Shutdown. This is horrifying I know but, they said, not many people caught this disease and so they are still working on the antidote ."

I looked down at my feet. Even the doctors couldn't explain what sickness I'm suffering. It's a mystery. Sometimes, my heart would suddenly beat slower than usual and then it ached. Sometimes, my lungs will hurt and I couldn't breathe. Sometimes, I would suddenly become dizzy and my visions will be blurred.

It's troublesome but I couldn't help it. I just have to maintain my health as much as I can and eat any possible medicine that Kuriyama Sensei recommends.

Kuriyama Sensei leaned against her chair. "So... how's Kyoto ?" she asked.

I smiled. "So far so good ."

"Your parents told me that you came here to erase all your memories, you came here to not make any friends... but judging by your attitudes... did you succeed ?" she teased.

"Not at all ," I sighed. "Instead, I became friends with 4 people already ."

"Hah! I know you so well! You won't succeed in not making friends !"

"Yeah yeah ."

And we laughed together.


	5. Disaster on Sunday

**Disclaimer: **Characters belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi except for the OCs and plots.

**Author's Note: **AAAAAANNNNDDDD! HERE I AM PEOPLE! Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy this !

* * *

Chapter 5- Sunday's Disaster.

"Yukina, don't run !" I called out to Yukina when she ran out of the house right after she wore her shoes. She was too excited to go around Kyoto. And given that Akashi is the one who will do the tour, she's more than happy.

After I locked the door, I went to chase her and finally grabbed hold of her small hand. "Stop running !" I scold her. She pouted.

"But nee-chan is like a turtle! You're so slow! Nii-chan will be waiting !" she said.

"Fine. I'll walk faster, but you don't run !"

"Okay ."

When I arrived, Akashi was already there. "How long have you been waiting ?" I asked.

"About half an hour ." he answered.

"Uh, sorry. I got house chores to do so ..."

"I understand ."

Yukina looked at me, then Akashi, then me, Akashi, me, Akashi, me and her right hand held my left hand, her left hand held Akashi's right hand. "Let's go !" she pulled both of us.

"Okay okay !" I followed her.

/(^o^)\

From the train station, we travelled to lots of places. Lots of shrines to be exact. Because Kyoto is kinda like historical places in Japan. After a few hours, we went to have lunch in a restaurant. I ordered fish and chips while Yukina ordered french fries and Akashi said he just ate at his house which is I understand that he doesn't want to eat now.

"Hah, so tired !" I sighed, leaning against the soft chair. "Damn! I'm hungry over here! Where is the food already !"

"We just ordered, nee-chan! The chefs is not a robot to like serve you the foods once you ordered ." Yukina said.

"Yukina, stop commenting on every words I'm saying ."

"I thought girls doesn't eat more than a biscuit ." Akashi interrupted. I blushed when he indicated that girls doesn't eat as many as an elephant. LIKE ME.

"Eh whatever! I'm not going to get fat anyway !" I rolled my eyes. Just then, a waiter stopped beside us and put our orders on the table. I smiled in delight.

"Nee-chan eat like an elephant ." Yukina giggled.

"HEY !" automatically, unconsciously, I pointed a knife at her.

"Kina !" Akashi warned me and pulled back my hand.

"Oh sorry ." I said. Yukina nodded.

After lunch, I don't feel very well. My head started to spin around and my visions blurred for some time. I walked slower than usual and we stopped by some shops to see or buy but I don't have the mood to do so. It was already 8pm when I gave up and told Akashi I wanted to get home.

Yukina pouted along the way, she wanted to walk more. Akashi departed from us in front of a convenience store. I watched him walk until he disappeared from my sight then I turned to Yukina.

"Yukina, I'm sorry but I'm so tired I can't—"

"I hate you ." she said, face red.

"Oi !"

"I HATE YOU !" she screamed then ran away.

_Shit. _

"Yukina, wait !" I chased after her. I saw her crossing the road carelessly and I'm worried to death! Some people blocked my way and it slowed me down. After I managed to survive through the ocean of homo-sapiens, Yukina was nowhere to be found.

I kept cursing and massaging my head. _Shit. What have I done. _I stopped at a dark, empty and quiet playground and sat on an empty swing. _I can't hold this anymore. _

_Damn. _

_Yukina._

_No, I can't walk. I can't open my eyes anymore,_

_Wait, I don't want to die first._

_Wait... _

=w=

Akashi Seijuurou, the red-headed captain of his school's basketball team, with his seductive heterochromatic eyes walked to his house slowly as it is still early. He admired the night view of the neighborhood.

Considering it as a coincidence, he'd have to walk past Seikina's house in order for him to arrive home. When he arrived there, he examined the dark, locked house. And then saw a figure sitting in front of the door.

Recognizing it immediately, he got closer and spoke. "Yukina ?"

The little girl looked up. "Nii-chan ..."

"Why are you outside? Where's your sister ?" he questioned, bending his legs so that he could be at the same level with the sitting Yukina.

Yukina looked away and he realized she was crying. "Yuki ?" he said again. (okay, now he's addresing Yukina as Yuki =_=)

"She's not here ." Yukina answered in an annoyed tone.

"Well, that's obvious ." Akashi replied.

And he waited. Waiting for further explanations. "She was tired so she wanted to go home. But I still want to have a walk ," Yukina finally spoke. "And I got mad. I left her ."

Akashi smiled a bit. "Your sister is tired, you have to respect her. If she's tired and you keep on going, it'd be no fun ."

Yukina nodded.

"Now come on ," Akashi stood. "You're gonna take a walk. With me. To find your sister ."

She followed him. They traced back the road that Yukina used to go back home. In order to find her sister, Akashi guessed 1001 possibilities of her whereabouts.

"Nee-chan... she likes to play at the playground more than me. So she may be there ." Yukina said.

"Pfft—how old is your sister again ?" Akashi held his laugh. They arrived at the dark playground and saw a figure sitting on the swing alone.

"Nee-chan !" Yukina ran towards her followed by Akashi. She tugged her shirt. Seikina didn't budge, instead, she fell forward and would have bumped head first on the ground if Akashi wasn't fast enough to catch her.

"Her body's hot ." Akashi murmured.

"Nee-chan ?" Yukina tugged her shirt again. Akashi piggyback-ed Seikina.

"Let's go home. Your sister caught a terrible fever ." Akashi told Yukina.

On the way, Seikina moved her hand a bit. Akashi slowed down and glanced behind. "Yukina ..." she spoke. Yukina looked up and touched her sister's hand. "Thank God... you're o... kay, don't... run... any.. more ..." she said softly and they could barely hear her.

"Kina, don't talk further. Just close your eyes and rest ." Akashi adviced. She coughed.

=w=

_Ah._

_This is embarrassing..._

_I've never been so close to a guy like this before..._

_Am I blushing?_

_Whatever it is, I can't even feel myself now..._

_I don't want anyone else to discover my weird and mysterious sickness. _

_I just hope Akashi would believe that I'm just having a slight fever. _

"Yuki, bring me a bowl of water and a clean handkerchief, will ya ?" I heard his voice and then felt like I was on bed.

_Damn..._

_I haven't clean my room..._

"Oh so you're a strategist ..." Akashi murmured. He must've seen my black board on the wall and the stuffs on my studying table.

=w=

Akashi looked around. He was quite amazed by her hobbies and specialities. He knew it, from the beginning, that this girl has something hidden inside of her. He approached her in order to make friends and to discover her.

Her room is full of historical and wars' stuffs. On the black board above her studying table, she drew the strategy for wars. On her studying table, there were papers and crumpled papers regarding strategies, maps and maths questions. There were also some historical heroes figures on her bookshelf like Date Masamune, Sanada Yukimura and Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Akashi smirked at the sight of it. "This gonna be fun ."

Just then, Yukina came in bringing a bowl of water and a clean handkerchief like he ordered. "Thank you ." he said. Yukina nodded.

Slowly, he placed the soaked handkerchief on Seikina's forehead. She shivered and coughed. He then pulled the blanket over her neck and looked at Yukina.

"She'll be fine for now ," he convinced her. "I'll go to the kitchen to see if there's any antibiotics I could use ."

So down he went. Opening the cabinet, he frowned.

Pills.

All kinds of medicines.

Somewhat like in a pharmacy.

"Painkiller ..." he read one of those. Why do she need painkiller for? Then he saw a name on the plastic of the pills.

"Kuriyama Sumire ." he muttered and frowned harder.


	6. Defeated for the first time

**Author's Note: **Yeay after a looooonggg time! Finally, here's the chapter. Well, that's because I'm focusing on a story that may be published in a few months or even, weeks *winks. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy !

* * *

Chapter 6- Defeated for the first time .

I woke up and found myself in darkness with some tiny lights that entered through the window but got blocked by the curtain and the lights could barely made its way in here. So it's morning. I looked around. I feel cold and my head's heavy.

Turning to my right, I saw Yukina beside me, sleeping soundly, probably tired from yesterday's walk. I'll let her off for not going to school. It's 8.30pm and surely I was late for school. I don't even feel like going to school. I wanted to got out of the bed but waited. For nothing.

My heart says

_Wait . _

So I waited.

I blinked at the white ceiling, the spinning fan that looked like it will drop on me if it runs faster than the supposed speed. The door opened. I turned my gaze to the door.

"Oh, you woke up ."

I frowned. "Akashi, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school ?" I asked.

"I expected that you forgot ." he answered in a mocking tone and leaned one side on the door.

"Forgot what ?"

"Today's a public holiday. You don't have to worry about me for not going to school ." he explained.

My cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. "Oh ..." I looked down. "Yeah I forgot ."

"Can you get up? I prepared breakfast ," he asked. "Or rather, I'd just bring it here ."

"I think I can—"

He disappeared out of the door and moments later, he reappeared with a tray of foods and drink. "I made you a porridge and here's some antibiotics I found in your cabinet and a glass of wat—"

"YOU OPENED MY CABINET IN THE KITCHEN !?" I literally cried and my voice cracked. He didn't look shocked and instead, he put the tray on my bedside table. "I mean ..."

"What's those medicines for ?" he asked.

I gulped. _I was really hoping that he'd not find out about my sickness! _

"My mother left it in case anything happens ." I lied. He nodded.

"I see ." he commented then handed me the glass. "Drink. Then after eating your breads, eat your medicine. I'm going to change the water for you and then you can take a bath ." he turned around to go but I stopped him.

"Akashi !" I called. He turned back to me. "Anything else ?" he asked. "No it's just ..." my voice trailed off. _Just what? _"Th-thank you, for doing this. Even though we just met for a few days ..."

He nodded then walked to the bathroom. I took the glass of water, drink it, took the bread and started eating.

/(^o^)\

After taking a long shower, I felt a bit relieved. Yukina had woke up and now playing with Akashi outside. I watched from the living room. When they had enough fun, they turned to me.

"Kina, feeling a lot better ?" Akashi asked.

I smiled. "Less than okay but more than fine ."

He walked in followed by Yukina. "That's a good news. Can I have a fight with you ?" he stopped in front of me.

"What—what do you mean ?" I asked.

He bent down closer. "I mean, I'm challenging you to fight me in shougi ."

"Eeeeehhhh ?!"

He smirked. "Come on. One round ," he turned his head to Yukina. "Yuki, will you bring me your sister's shougi board ?"

Yukina nodded obediently and went upstairs to take a shougi board. Moments later, she came back and placed the shougi between us. Akashi helped me sit down at the chair outside on the lawn.

There's a blanket wrapped around me even though it's already reaching afternoon. My hair was messy and I helped Akashi arranged the shougi pieces.

"I wanna test how far you can go ." he spoke.

My heart leaped from excitement. I was excited to fight him. Cause it's been a long time since I use this rusty brain for shougi. As a result of that, I giggled.

"I can see you are excited ." he said again. After the pieces were arranged in the correct order, he looked at me. "Are you gonna have the Jewel or the King ?" he asked.

I tilted my head, thinking. "I'll take the Jewel. Since you're the one who looked so confident in defeating me, you'll take the King ."

Jewel and King is the only different piece in the shougi game. King usually are played by the superior ones, the older or the better ones in the game.

"Okay then ," he took the King piece and put in on his row. "Let's start the game ."

I moved a pawn forward. He did the same action. It was a calm fight at the beginning.

/(^o^)\

I cursed under my breath when he promoted his Bishop. He managed to enter my camp. Finding for a perfect opportunity to enter his enemy camp but no, there's no opening at all.

"Check ." he spoke. _DAMN ! _

My brain began to work on the strategy. I moved my Rook. Then the pawn. Promote. Capture. "Check ." I said. He smirked.

"Ain't bad ."

I watched his movement.

"Check mate ." he smiled.

I gaped. He leaned against the chair. I gulped. "What day is it today? Monday, 27 October, Autumn season, 11.45am, I hereby announced that I've been defeated for the first time ." I said.

He chuckled. I stared at him. Not because I think he's rude. Because he's cute at that moment that I thought my cheeks are reddening so hard I think my head can explode.

"What? Stating the date, time and season of my defeat ain't funny Akashi !" I scold him. He smiled.

"And for the first time, I spent one hour and a half competing with someone ." he said.

"Seriously? How smart can you be ?" I asked.

"Anyhow you want ." he answered.

"Nerd head !" I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Do that again and I'll cut your tongue ." he said. I giggled and stood.

"I'll cook something for lunch ." I said.

"Can't you at least realize that you're sick and do you think a healthy person would just let a sick person do the cooking when he/she is capable of it ?" Akashi spoke.

I froze. "But I'm hungry ."

He sighed. "Just tell me you're hungry and I'll cook the best dish for you ."

"Can I have miso soup ?"

"Don't order me around ."

"But you said—"

"I said, I'll cook. Meaning I'm the one who decides what to cook ."

"Hey that ain't fair !"

He ignored me and went to my lil' sis. "Yukina what do you wanna eat ?" he asked. I pouted.


	7. Doctor's Daughter !

Chapter 7- Doctor's daughter!?

He breathed a sigh of relief when the dish is finally cooked. He got out of the kitchen to call for Seikina but she was sleeping soundly on the couch in front of the television. His heart softened whenever he sees her. He knew, there's a secret of her which she won't tell anyone. He knew, being friends with her is a mistake.

He knew, but he couldn't help it but get closer to her. It's as if there's a huge magnet connecting them together. He couldn't surpass it. Though he knew something bad is going to happen between them. No, something saddening. Something that can break him into 18 million pieces.

"Kina ," he touched her arm. "Wake up lunch is ready ."

She didn't budge. He stared at her. She's breathing but very, very slowly. Then she winced, her hand clenched the blanket, she frowned. "Kina ?" Akashi shook her body.

"Ugh !" Seikina woke up with a cough. Akashi patted her arm gently. She gripped Akashi's hand tightly, gasping for breath.

"Hey, relax! Stop panicking !" he tried to calm her down.

She tried to breathe properly. "I-I'm sorry !"

"Nightmare ?" he asked. She nodded weakly. He helped her sat up. "Eat your lunch, medicine then rest more ." he said. Seikina didn't reply, she just stared into nothing.

This unfamiliar pain in her chest. Not literally pain. It's an unusual feeling. Love? NO! "I can't do this anymore !" she thought to herself.

Akashi placed a bowl of miso soup in front of her. "Eat this. Slowly, okay ?"

She hesitated. "No, I—" her voice trailed off. "No, I can't do this, I—go home, Akashi ."

He stared at her. "What's wrong with you ?"

"... It's –"

"Nee-chan ?" Yukina peeped down from upstairs. They looked up. Yukina came down, running then hugged her sister. "Why aren't you eating, nee-chan? Let's eat together then ." she said. Seikina bit her lower lip.

"Yeah, let's ." she nodded and they ate silently.

/(Q.Q)\

I woke up the next day, feeling much much better than before but he was already gone back home. Yukina is already at school. And now, me too, in the library. Did I hurt him? Did I hurt him with my words?

I should say sorry. I don't want him to go, truth be told. I want him to say. This unfamiliar magnetic force is making me sick, making me sick whenever he's not around. Making myself crazy when I'm with him.

Is this what they call love? No, I have to stop this. Just please.

"Hellooooo !"

I looked up, snapped out of the daydream and there stood a beautiful girl with a smile on her face. Her hair is the color of the sky. Sky blue. Her eyes, ocean blue. Her fair skin and the hair that reached her neck was tied up into a single ponytail behind. The fringe on both side of her face reached her chin.

"Hellooooo !" she waved her hand in front of me.

"Oh !" I spoke. "Oh, oh – what ?" confused.

She sighed softly. "I was 'helloooo'-ing for around forty times already! What's wrong? In love ?"

"What ?" I frowned. "What—no , I mean, welcome to the library of Rakuzan ."

She chuckled. "You're the librarian ?"

I nodded. "... You want something ?"

"No, I'm just going to borrow this book ." she gave me a thick book called 'Science and Faith'. I nodded and scanned the book. After her name is in the record, I gave it to her. She took it with a slight bow and thanks.

"Have a safe trip ." I smiled.

"I will ."

The girl bumped into someone when she opened the door. "Watch where you're going !" the one who collided into her groaned.

I arched an eyebrow when I saw Chihiro, eyes widened at the sight of the girl. "What are you doing here ?" he asked. The girl narrowed her eyes.

"You don't need to know !" she scowled and ran away. Chihiro frowned then went to me, the counter.

"Who's that ?" I asked.

"Childhood friend ," he answered nonchalantly then took a deep breath. "... None of your business ."

I sighed. "So, welcome to the library of Rakuzan. Can I help you ?"

"No you can't. I just came here for a rest ." he said and landed on the sofa beside the door. I leaned my elbow on the table and rested my chin on my palm and sketched a carved old wooden sword on a paper in front of me.

The door opened. "Seikina !" a familiar voice called. I looked up from the drawing.

"Reo !" I smiled. He entered with Kotarou and Eikichi. Someone's not here. "Where's Akashi ?"

"He got a meeting and will be back in 5 minutes ." Kotarou answered as they approached me. Reo waved at Chihiro who's sitting on the sofa. Oh, they know each other.

"You guys don't have clubs to attend today ?" I asked.

"Yeah, training will start half an hour later ." Reo said.

"Training ?" I frowned. "What training ?"

They looked at me questioningly. I stared back. "... Basketball practice ." Reo answered.

I gaped. "I didn't know ." it came out almost like a whisper.

"Come on !" Eikichi tapped my shoulder. "Don't be too shocked it's not like we're in a cannibal club or something! Basketball is normal okay ."

My eyes gone bright. "BASKETBALL IS COOL! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO PLAY A BASKETBALL COULD YOU GUYS TEACH ME OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS !"

Kotarou and Reo exchanged glances. "Err, Seikina. I've never met someone who's so excited about basketball ." Kotarou said.

"You're weird !" Reo chuckled.

"Mayuzumi is one of us too ," Kotarou said. I looked at him. "Tell me you don't know ."

I giggled. "Now I know ."

"Reo, Kotarou, Eikichi, Chihiro ," a voice said. We turned our heads to the door. "Get ready for training, I'll be there in a few minutes ." Akashi ordered.

"Emperor's calling ," Reo chuckled then winked at me. "Gotta go !"

And off they went with Chihiro, being the last one to go out. Akashi waited until they got out then turned to walk away. "Wait !" I called after him and approached him but careful to mind my distance.

He looked at me with that usual calm expression. I fiddled with my fingers behind my back. "I-I'm sorry for yesterday—I was so rude to you I mean you were being so ki—"

"Hey, it's okay. I understand ." he cut me off. I blinked. What does he mean by _understand_? "Wanna come ?" he extended his hand to me.

No, Kina.

Say no!

"Why not ?" I smiled and took his hand. So, I watched them practice and it was like watching back my past. I looked elsewhere. Basketball club back at my old school is good but not as good as this.

And the reason I've always wanted to play basketball, is because I think it's awesome how you have to strategize and play at the same time. And because I'm the strategist back at my school, I never did have the time to play.

"Kina ," a soft voice called. I turned my head. "We're done. Let's go home ."

I nodded and went back home with him, to fetch Yukina who's still at school because of CCA activities.

After Akashi had gone back home and Yukina is napping, I set off to the hospital to meet Kuriyama Sensei.

/(^o^)\

"For now, just eat the medicine I gave you ." Kuriyama Sensei adviced.

I nodded. "But the antibiotics is almost finish ."

"Oh ," she turned her head to the a-bit-opened door beside the window. "Honey, can please take an antibiotic for me? For the regular I told you !" she called.

"Wow ," I said. "An assistant ?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Assistant? She's my adopted daughter ."

I nodded in understanding. A girl around my age, only a bit taller, walked out from the room. I gaped as our eyes met.

"Chihiro's friend ?!" I questioned.

"Librarian ?!" she gaped.

Kuriyama Sensei watched us. Me, her, me, her, me, her. "What, you girls know each other already? I mean, you girls already met ?"

I turned my head to Kuriyama Sensei. "What do you mean by that ?" I asked.

"Mom, is that the reason why you transferred me to Rakuzan ?" the girl asked.

Kuriyama Sensei just laughed. "Oh, you girls are my daughters, why not be in the same school ?"

"What? Since when I'm your daughter ?" I asked.

"I never met her !" the girl said.

"You're my daughter too, Seikina, as well as Yukina ," she winked. "It's up to you girls to know each other ." Kuriyama Sensei just shrugged.


	8. Chiharu's sadness and Chihiro's reasons

Chapter 8- Chiharu's sadness and Chihiro's reasons

Yesterday was an awkward situation to be in since I'm not really good in interacting with people. I got to know that her name is Chiharu though. Originally, she didn't know her family name but when Kuriyama Sensei adopted her, she made it to Kuriyama Chiharu.

Such a kawaii name. And it matched Chihiro too. Well, should I not call that fate? Or maybe coincidence. They were childhood friends. Close ones. Chihiro met her when they were 8 years old.

Chiharu was brought in by an adoption house and they met when she was trying to catch her flying tennis ball. Chihiro saved her from getting hit by a car and she was indebted to him. But when they were 15, they had to separate and both of them went to enter different high schools.

They had a fight before Chiharu left Kyoto but she wouldn't tell me why. And today I woke up feeling the extreme laziness to get up and go to school. After sending Yukina to school, I walked casually since it's still early and it seems that Yukina did find some friends at school given that she's always excited.

"You weren't supposed to be here !" a voice said. I stopped just as I was about to turn to a corner and peeked.

Chiharu and Chihiro! They were standing, facing each other.

"It's my choice to be where I want! Besides, it's mother's choice for me to live here! You have no rights to complaint !" Chiharu yelled, fists clenched.

Chihiro tch-ed. "You know, it wasn't a mistake to let you go !" then he walked away.

Chiharu frowned at that. "And it wasn't a mistake to actually leave you !" she shouted but Chihiro didn't turn to acknowledge what she was saying. I blinked, still surprised by that scene.

Chiharu stood there, sobbing. I approached her, not knowing whether this is a good choice or the other way around. "Chiharu ?" I spoke. She turned to me, her face and eyes red, results of the cries just now.

Without saying anything, she hugged me almost immediately and with that huge momentum she has, I almost stumbled backwards but managed to regain my balance. I patted her back. She sobbed harder as she buried her face onto my shoulder.

"It was a few days after graduation from middle school. We were dating but then one day, Chihiro said 'I think it would be better for us to depart'. I was broken, really really broken. I don't know why he was saying that but it doesn't make sense !" Chiharu explained.

I nodded.

"I was mad and told mother to transfer to Tokyo, not wanting to be in the same place where he is breathing. I wanna be far away from him. It's been a long time and I hardly could forget him. But I didn't really care when mom told me to transfer back to Kyoto.

"I didn't have the slightest idea of his whereabouts. Mom said I'm going to Rakuzan and it was my first day when I met you in the library that I met him. He didn't smile, he didn't hug me, he didn't cry when he see me. He just mad at me and... and now, he just left me like that !?" she bit her lower lip when she finished.

"What was he like before this ?" I asked.

"Cheerful, childish, bad at both sports and academics but I still love his funny jokes and he cares about other people. He often skipped classes to sit under the tree outside the school building. I don't even know how he managed to get in Rakuzan ."

Sit under the tree. Yeah. And _look at someone's underwear, _I might add. "He's bad in sports ?" I questioned.

Chiharu nodded. "He always wanted to play basketball but always ended up getting laughed at. He never showed his emotions during the days, he just like to smile and smile and smile ."

Then how come he's in the basketball team?

/(^o^)\

I climbed the tree once again, this time, better. Looking down, I saw only green grass. Damn! Chihiro should be here! I sighed and looked down again.

"Since when are you there ?" I asked as I saw him down there. He wasn't there in the first place!

"Since just now ," Chihiro answered. "Today is black right ?"

"Lucky for you there ain't any bricks here or it would land on your face in any moment ."

"Go away ." he said.

I frowned. "You have no rights to order me ."

Then silence. I decided to start the investigation on why Chihiro said that this morning. "I heard it from Chiharu ." I spoke.

He didn't look up. "Yeah whatever ."

"Why did you tell her that ?"

"Tell what ?"

"Why did you want to separate from her ?"

"You don't understand ."

I tilted my head. "Yeah, that's why I want you to tell me so I would understand ."

He sighed. "She had always been a lot better than me. All I do was skipping classes, messed up and detentions forever. She's good in netball and volleyball along with tennis. Her grades are always on top. She's kind, she's cheerful, she can do anything. I never did anything ." he stopped, admiring the wide green grass with some flowers on it.

"I became embarrassed to be with her. I made a promise to myself to be the best before going back to her again. Let her go, study hard, make it to a perfect school and I wanted to play basketball. That's when that bastard, I mean, Akashi took me to play saying I got that phantom new version whatsoever and now I'm playing basketball. I'm not ready to meet her and was really really shocked when I saw her ."

"Thus, you lost control and accidentally blurted out that unintentional words ." I continued.

"Don't tell her anything. I'm still incomplete ." he said and walked away. I smiled to myself.

"How long are you gonna be up there, little girl ." a voice shocked me. I shrieked as my legs slipped and landed on the ground—wait, no, I looked up. I landed on Akashi's arms! I blushed and quickly stood up.

"Sorry ." I muttered and brushed my skirts.

"Reo's waiting for you in the library ." he said. I nodded and went to the library with him. When we arrived, Reo, Kotarou and Eikichi looked at me.

"Yeah what's wrong ?" I asked.

"School festival is coming ." Kotarou said.

"Really ?" to be honest, I'm quite excited for this.

"Well, there's gonna be few representatives from each year to fight each other. Year 1, which is us, will fight with Year 2 and so on. The games are basketball, volleyball and netball ." Kotarou continued.

I nodded, waiting for further explanations.

Reo sighed. "As for basketball, we were chosen, I mean, me, Hayama, Nebuya, Akashi and Mayuzumi. Volleyball, we are lacking of 2 person since Akashi is too busy. As for netball, it's girls' stuffs ."

"... So ?"

"Akashi is good in strategizing but, we need you too ." he finished.

"What do you mean by you need me too ?"

"Sorry to say this, Seikina but we did a tiny research on you. You were the strategist for your old school, Suzumi High School basketball team. Won lots of gold medal for fights between other countries but never showed up in any Inter-high competition or stuffs like that ."

I was speechless. "... Um... we have our reasons ."

"I know the reasons ," Akashi interrupted. "But for now, let's focus on this battle ."

I frowned at his answer but decided to keep it shut. "Well... so I'm in the volleyball team along with Chiharu and the strategist for the basketball match. Is that so ?"

They nodded in response.

/(^o^)\

"We have one month before school festival though. There's still much time, don't have to worry that much ." Akashi said on our way back with Yukina.

"Festival ?" Yukina tilted her head. I clenched her hand tightly and smiled.

"You'll be there, don't worry ." I said.

"And I'm planning to make a training camp for the basketball players ." Akashi continued.

"Really ?" I turned to him. "That'd be awesome !"

"Yeah, you're invited too ," he nodded. "But that is yet to be confirmed ."

"How about me ?" Yukina asked.

"You too, Yuki. I'll never forget you so don't panic ." he answered softly. I smiled.


	9. Training Camp!

Chapter 9- Training Camp!

"And so, it's 3 days 2 nights training camp ."

Reo clapped his hands cheerfully when Akashi finally announced what he was waiting for. Kotarou 'yes'-ed, Eikichi grinned and I just smiled. Chihiro, as usual, no suitable reactions.

"What am I going to do there? Disturb all of you for training ?" I asked.

Reo slapped my arm. "No, of course not! You gonna be there to be the chef !"

I frowned. "No I won't ."

He pouted. "Why not !?"

I shrugged and packed my bags. Before exiting the court with Akashi, I turned to give them the final words. "Yukina will be delighted to see all of you !"

They nodded in excitement as we went out, heading towards Yukina's school.

/(^o^)\

"Really ?!" Yukina exclaimed when I told her she can follow Akashi to his training camp.

"But you have to behave. We're going to the forest ." I warned.

She saluted us and grinned. Akashi ruffled her hair and lifted her up. "Why do you always lift her up ?" I asked.

"No reasons, it's becoming a habit I guess ." he said as Yukina rested her chin on his shoulder.

I scowled. "Someday, I'm gonna separate you guys ."

"You are so mean !" Yukina yelled. I winced by her loud shriek. "I hate you !" she pouted.

"Say that again and I'll really separate you guys ." I warned. She looked like she was about to cry. I held back my laugh as she buried her face onto Akashi's shoulder and literally cried.

"Nee-chan is so mean !" she screamed.

Akashi glared at the laughing me and he patted her back. "She was just kidding ." he whispered to her. I burst out laughing.

"Aww Yukina don't cry !" I said, pulling her hair.

"I hate you !" she cried again. I giggled.

/(^o^)\

Yukina hid behind Akashi as Reo, Kotarou, Eikichi and Chihiro arrived. I waved at them and they waved back except for Chihiro. "All here I suppose ." Akashi spoke.

They all nodded in response. Akashi, being in a rich family, called upon his driver to bring us all to the campsite. He told me it's called 'December Stars Forest and Beach Resorts'. Idk why it's called that.

When we arrived, I was taken aback by what I saw. And the most shocked was Chihiro.

"Chiharu ?!" I spoke.

She looked at me and gasped. "Seikina !?"

"What are you doing here ?" I asked and glanced at Chihiro.

She sighed. "I'm working here for a part-time. More like, I'm the room attendant for the resorts here ."

"Akashi let's go back ." Chihiro quickly said and turned around to go back. I shot him a glare before pulling his hand, tripped his leg and he fell on his butt, groaning.

"I am Akashi Seijuurou, captain of the basketball team of Rakuzan ," he extended his hand. "I am here for a training camp and we already reserved two rooms facing the beach ."

He talked like a pro. Chiharu awkwardly shook his hand and walked us to our rooms. Akashi invited Chiharu to join us and she agreed but only after she finished her works.

The beach is splendid! Blue plus green ocean with soft sand. There weren't so many people there so it's quite peaceful. Some beach chairs were arranged horizontally few meters away from the ocean.

"I'll just bring Yukina to her room and you all can go training ." I said and walked away but Akashi held my hand.

"Our training is not today ," he smirked at me. "Don't you get it already ?" I looked at Reo, Kotarou, Eikichi and Chihiro who was already stripping their shirts, ready to jump in the ocean anytime.

"Err ..." I was speechless. "Maybe I'll just watch ..."

He pulled me and Yukina towards the ocean then stripped his shirt off. I looked away when he did that, blushing. Yukina looked at me.

"Come on Yukina ," Akashi smiled and carried Yukina over his shoulder while she shrieked, afraid of falling. "Let's have some fun !"

I folded my arms across my chest, sighing. Let them be then.

/(^o^)\

"She's having fun being with Reo and the others ." Akashi approached me who was sitting on the beach chair, enjoying the scenery. I looked at him. He was wet all over and his wet, red hair was messed up and he looked really really hot—I mean, fascinating.

I looked away when he made eye contact and reached for the glass of water beside me. "Don't wanna join us ?" he asked. I shook my head and took a sip.

"We'll do some fireworks tonight ." he said.

I chuckled. "Are we here for a vacation or a training camp ?"

"Both ." he smiled.

God.

Dammit.

He's.

So.

Hot.

I.

Can't.

No, no I should toss this feeling somewhere else. "Is it that hot? Your face's red ." he arched an eyebrow.

I touched both of my cheeks. "No, I'm not !"

Ugh! How can you not fall in love with someone who walks with you almost everyday from school, somewhat like a brother to your lil sis, the student council's president, the captain of basketball team, also ex-captain for the Kiseki no Sedai [Generation of Miracles] and a real gentleman.

I took a deep breath, stood up and pushed him on his bare shoulders. "Go have some more fun !" I said. He looked at me questioningly and pulled my hands.

"Wait—no !" I shrieked. He kept on pulling me and as expected, his grasps are real tight. "No no I don't want to—ugh Reo! Could you get this guy off me !" I called for Reo.

Reo, Kotarou, Eikichi, Chihiro and Yukina looked at me then cheered. "Go Akashi! You can do it! Drag her here !" they shouted and Yukina just giggled.

"What?! NO! You guys gotta help me –" I didn't realize I was already on the water. "AAAAHHHH !"

Akashi threw me into the ocean and I screamed as he did so. He laughed as I stood and pouted. I pointed my finger at him. "You'll pay red head !" I shouted.

He bit his lower lip then laughed. "If you can !"

"I can and I definitely will !" I said and chased him.

/(^o^)\

"... And the big dragon died !" Yukina raised her hands happily as she finished her story. All of us clapped. The wind was calm and the night stars lighted our spot where we sat with the fireworks ready in front of us.

"Nee-chan, when will we fire the fireworks ?" she asked.

"Now ." I nodded to Akashi and we all stood and lighted up our own fireworks. The fireworks went up like a shooting star. We all clapped and cheered.

Suddenly, the clouds went pitch black and thunders rumbled with a great roar and droplets of water fell on us. Yukina shrieked and hugged Akashi's legs. I looked up at the sky, frowning. The rain got heavier.

Surely, I had a bad feeling about this. Right then, Chiharu came running to us. "Go back to your room now !" she screamed as the wind suddenly blowed like hell. I winced and held Yukina's hand.

"Follow her orders !" Akashi said and we ran to our rooms. This is weird, I mean—storms in the middle of nothing? This is gonna be bad. I glanced at Yukina beside me. She's clutching my hand tight. Akashi and his friends went to their room while Yukina and me went to our room.

Since we're the only girls, I invited Chiharu along. She was in the room and quickly wiped Yukina's face with a clean towel when we arrived. "I don't know why, there weren't any warnings !" Chiharu grumbled.

"It's okay, I mean I'm sure it's gonna be okay by tomorrow ." I said eventhough I know, it won't. This storm is deadly. This storm brings bad news. And I was yet to find out what's that.


	10. Calamity Strikes

Chapter 10- Calamity Strikes.

That night, we slept in extreme coldness and Yukina kept on waking up in the middle of the night, crying because of the thunders and stuffs. The next day, the storm died down but was expected to happen again shortly after noon.

After Chiharu went for breakfast with us, she excused herself to continue her work. As Akashi, Reo, Kotarou, Eikichi and Chihiro eat their breakfast at the nearest restaurant from their rooms, Yukina and I went for a stroll at the beach.

The wind was blowing quite heavily; that can fly someone's hat to the east. There were no one there as it's quite early and cold. Because Yukina wanted to go to the beach badly, I'll just risk myself not to fly along with the wind.

The waves are calm and the sounds of it crashing the seashore made us relaxed. It's a beautiful place, indeed. We walked along the shore, some waves crashed onto our feet and Yukina giggled every time it happens.

"Nee-chan ," she spoke. I turned to her. "Why is the ocean blue ?"

I smiled, knowing even if I explain it to her, she won't understand. "Why do you think ?" I asked.

She tilted her head, thinking for a moment. "Because the color matched the skies ?" she answered.

I laughed. "Yeah, something like that ."

She giggled. "I thought it's because the sea creatures' pee is blue in color ."

"Ewwww !" we both said in unison then laughed afterwards.

Suddenly, a hoarse voice approached. "Having fun, little chicks ?"

We turned around and gasped. There were five of them. Molesters. Kidnappers. Robbers. Whatever. I clutched Yukina's hand tightly and moved backwards, ready to run anytime now. One was wearing a white t-shirt and his hair is shaved at both sides, leaving only the middle part of his black hair.

Next one was wearing a navy blue t-shirt with shorts and his hair is slimy green. The other is wearing a black t-shirt and grey jeans. One was wearing piercings on his nose and eyebrows. And the last one is a blondie.

Two of them went behind us. We're completely surrounded now. "This bitch will make us rich ." the blondie pointed at me.

The shaved guy shook his head vigorously. "Not much. The little kid will. The buyers will train her from young and will become a slut in no time. Kids tend to keep quiet and they don't really rebel ."

"Well that's that then ." the pierced-nose guy nodded and signaled the two behind us to launch the first move.

He grabbed Yukina's hand but I kicked his chest till he staggered backwards and coughed. I ran with Yukina towards the resorts which is about 100m from us. However, the blondie chased after us and yeah, he's a good runner so he managed to pull my legs.

I fell elbow first frontwards and I felt Yukina's hand being pulled. She screamed and cried. I got up to help her but the blondie pinned me from the back and buried my face onto the sand.

I couldn't struggle because I can't breathe! My heart was beating faster and faster as Yukina cried out for help. Her voice made me cry. Her pitiful cries made me wanna hug her right now and tell her it's okay I'm right here.

But I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. This blondie's mass is nothing compared to a bull. I was running out of breath.

"LET HER GO !" Yukina screamed. "LET NEE-CHAN GO !"

Those bastards laughed like some retarded group of bandits. The blondie didn't shift from me but he pulled my head up, so that I can breathe. At that, I took my chance. "YUKINA !" I tried to get up but no, this man is still on me.

The blondie pushed my face to the sand again as I heard Yukina's cries fading away. After the cries had gone, he finally let me go. I looked around but I couldn't trace where they went. The blondie was going to say something but then someone cut him off.

"Kina !" a familiar voice called. The blondie muttered a curse and ran away. I sat up, hugging my legs and what else?

I cried, of course.

I freaking cried my heart out. I screamed her name and screamed and screamed kept on screaming. I pulled my own hair and buried my face onto my knee.

The familiar scent and warmth approached but I didn't look up. A hand landed on my shoulder. "Kina, what happened? I heard you screaming—where's Yukina ?" Akashi asked gently.

At that, I screamed. My mind was thinking of nothing but the image of Yukina being dragged, tortured, caged and her cries of pain.

"Seikina !" Reo's voice calling from afar. Then there's the sound of those footsteps, running towards me. Akashi, being considerate, didn't ask anymore and pulled my arm to stand.

I obeyed the movements, head still down and staggered. He placed my arm around his neck and Kotarou did the same to my other arm. I walked lifelessly towards where they're bringing me.

Mental hospital.

Clinic.

Whatever.

After what felt like a whole day, we arrived at my room. The door opened and I sat down on the bed. I didn't realize Chiharu was also there. Akashi handed me a glass of water and I took a sip of it. Chiharu wiped my face gently with a wet towel.

I sniffed. Reo patted my back. "Feeling better now ?" he asked. I shook my head. I won't feel better. Not until Yukina is here.

Chiharu caressed my hair. "Yukina got kidnapped ." I spoke, voice cracking. She gasped and immediately hugged me as I burst into tears again but this time, silently.

Silence filled the air a while. "Police will arrive in 2 minutes ." Akashi said.

I was feeling a lot better an hour later. The police interviewed me, or rather asking me for the details of the kidnapping. They nodded to every statement I gave and jotted it down on a small notebook. After that, they went on searching immediately, calling their dogs and the searchings was done by groups.

I lied on my bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of the consequences and stuffs. Reo, Kotarou, Eikichi and Chihiro are all in my room, keeping me company. Chiharu had to continue her work while Akashi went off somewhere I don't know.

There's an absolute silence and I realized everyone was sleeping. Gathering up the courage to go out even though Akashi had warned me strictly not to go out without any surveillance, I crept off the bed and went out. I had to narrow my eyes as I closed the door behind me.

The wind was really strong and I guess a paper crane can even fly like an airplane right now with this condition. I walked to the beach and sat on the sand. The clock shows 6pm and the storm would come anytime now.

Half an hour later, the wind got stronger and I knew I had to return to my room. When I entered, no one was there except for Akashi who was standing right in front of me, with a furious look on his face like he's ready to gobble anything in front of him now.

"Where did you go ?" he asked as I closed the door. His voice indicates that he's not in a good mood, seeing me disappearing off like that. I was frozen to the cold floor. And then he did a terrifying circus show which could kill me if he intended to ;

His hand grabbed a knife on the table beside him and he freaking threw it to me but purposely made it missed. The knife hit the door with a loud 'thud' and it rebounds and landed beside my feet. The blade broke into two and I didn't dare to look up.

"Do you know why I forbid you to go outside without surveillance ?" he asked, this time, angrier. I didn't answer, just looked at my feet, my trembling fingers fiddle with the hem of my shirt. His voice brought shivers to my spine.

"Yukina got kidnapped and you think you are safe to go out alone?! You're a girl please realize that! The kidnappers could be anywhere waiting for the right time to catch you !" he literally yelled at me. I'm like a daughter who was drunk and got into an accident and now was getting scold at by her father.

"Can't you see the heavy wind, the bad weather outside there!? What do you expect, a bodyguard to appear in the middle of nowhere, protecting you from bad weathers and criminals !?" he continued.

"If you were me and Yukina were you, will you let her go out alone in the middle of an upcoming storm !?" his voice got louder.

As if on cue, thunders roared outside and I sobbed. The tears just won't stop pouring out. His voice made me feel guilty for making him worry so much he broke a knife into two. The sound of worry was in his voice.

My head was pounding then I ended up on the floor. "Don't yell like that ..." I cried silently and then he went close and embraced me. I didn't care anymore, I was just thinking of Yukina. Only her. I don't care about this heart that is skipping a thousand beats right now.

"I'm sorry ." I finally said.

He patted my head. "My words are absolute, Kina. No one disobeys me ." he said softly as I continued sobbing and rested my forehead on his chest.


	11. Love

Chapter 11- Love.

It was midnight when I woke up. Everything is pitch black except for the small light from the moon that entered through the glass window. The room was surrounded by nothing but silence and the heavy rain outside. The fan is spinning but in a slow speed. I kicked the blanket from my feet. I didn't even remember how I ended up on the bed.

All I know is that I got a scolding from Akashi and then ...? Turning to my right, I saw him sleeping with his back facing me. His breathing's calm and he didn't make any sound. I smiled at the sight of it.

Suddenly, my phone on the bedside table vibrated. I looked at the caller ID; Reo.

"Reo ?" I asked.

"Where's Akashi ?" he asked.

"With me, sleeping ."

"WHA—"

"I mean he's sleeping now! Don't get the wrong idea !" I cut him off before he could scream.

He sighed.

"Why did you call ?" I asked.

"Thought you're awake, the police contacted me earlier ."

* * *

I panted when I arrived at the lobby of the resort. Police were already flooding the place. Of course, I was drenched after almost an hour trying to walk pass the heavy rain and strong wind.

"Seikina !" someone called. Then I saw Reo waving at me with Kotarou, Eikichi, Chihiro and Chiharu, with a worried face. I went to them and looked to see what's the big commotion.

"Nee-chan !"

I gasped and flinched when I saw Yukina surrounded by all the police and public along with me. Those five bastards were there and she was in the blondie's arms.

"Yaa~, look who's here. We were waiting for you but you were so late that everybody had gathered here. I wondered if I'm being too handsome tonight ." the pierced-nose guy grinned when he saw me and pointed a gun. I almost puked blood when I heard him saying that.

I frowned. "Let her go. You can have me but let her go !" I said and everyone made space, allowing me to step forward.

They laughed. "One move, she's dead ." pierced-guy said.

I clenched my fists. Charging towards him will kill Yukina.

_Come on!_

_Think of something! _

Suddenly, the roof exploded and everyone screamed. I didn't have the time to do anything. But then I saw some bodyguards falling from the roof in a defensive stance with ropes supporting them. Must be from the police squad.

"Nee-chan !"

Chance! I ran to the 5 guys and while they were busy getting up and shoving the whatever coming from the roof. I pulled Yukina in an embrace with one hand then pierced-nose guy pulled the trigger.

"Ow !" I winced as we both flew quite far by the blow and ended when my back hit one of the pillars.

"Seikina! Yukina !" I heard Reo shouted.

I sat up and hugged Yukina tightly. I don't know if I am sobbing or panting or both. "Yukina ...!" I cried as I buried my face on her hair. She hugged me silently.

"Are you both okay ?!" Reo approached us then I saw Akashi behind him.

"I'm okay ." I answered.

"Your arm got shot as well as Yukina's leg. Ambulance will arrive in less than half a minute ." Akashi interrupted. I smiled.

In the end, those 5 twits got caught by the police. Yukina and I were rushed to the hospital even though my injury is not that much. Yukina had to be hospitalized because of her injured left leg but my hand, I only wanted it to be bandaged and nothing else.

Those guys did nothing to her actually. Just dragging her here and there. Yukina also told me that the blondie was the kindest. He was the one who gave her foods and drinks and the one who told his comrades not to drag her too rough since she's just a kid.

"We're here !" the door was opened as Reo and Kotarou's voice along with Chiharu could be heard and in came Akashi, Reo, Kotarou, Eikichi, Chihiro and Chiharu.

"Yatta !" Yukina grinned happily when she saw them. Well, she sulked about not being able to walk from school to home for the time being so I guess when they came, she's happier.

I stood from the chair and excused myself outside. I don't want to bother her meeting them. She'll see my face everyday so me being there isn't really necessary.

I entered Kuriyama Sensei's room on the lower floor. She greeted me with the sweetest smile she had. "I see you made more than one ." she said as I sat on the chair opposite her.

"What, friends ?" I asked back and she merely nodded. "My ability to attract people I guess ."

"Or should you say, Yukina's cuteness attracted them all ?" she teased. I chuckled not denying it.

"That was one hell of a terrifying experience I've gone through ." I commented, recalling the tragedy.

"And will be one of your best memory for having to see the half naked red-headed guy you liked huh ?"

I choked on my saliva and my cheeks burned red with extreme embarrasment as his image flashed in my mind. "Wh-wh-wh-what d-do you mean by that !?"

She flipped her hair. "As if I never experienced being a teen like you ."

"Mou~~ !" I sighed loudly. "I shouldn't be having this feeling !"

Kuriyama Sensei laughed. "You should. This is all what people is battling their life for, love. Some took their life because of love. Some became the happiest person on Earth because of love. Some smile because of love. Love is a great thing but also a bad thing. You know, love is subjective ."

"Love is troublesome ." I murmured.

"Whatever ," she glanced at her watch. "Yukina's visiting duration will end soon. Don't you wanna bid them goodbye ?"

I stood. "Fine, I'll go. Sayounara, matane ."

She just nodded and I walked out. Little did I know, this complicated feelings I have, those weird reactions I'll unintentionally do in front of Akashi growed stronger and stronger. And I am so wrong to think that this is all okay. I refused to use the lifts since it'll be a long time to wait so I took the stairs instead.

It was empty and then it happened. Something sharp gripped my heart like a sword pierced through it. I clutched the part of my shirt where my heart is located and gasped for breath. It hurts there. I shut my eyes then looked down at my trembling limbs.

I could see those faint green veins surfaced at my arm. Damn! This is no good why is my legs hurting so much! I fell down the stairs. I don't feel pain anymore. I'm focused to this pounding chest of mine. Crap! I can pass out any moment now.

I'm out of breath.

_Wait—_

* * *

"She'll be okay ." a faint female voice spoke.

"Really? Her face's pale. Mum, did you really tell me the truth of what's going on with her ?" another said. My mind is elsewhere but these voices...

"I don't know darling. None of us know why. She's becoming worse. We don't even know how it happened, why, what, or even the slightest cure to it ." she sounded sad. I wonder if she's talking about me.

"She's just a young girl ."

"I know. How's her sister ?"

"She's sleeping and doesn't know about this. It's midnight right now so I guess even if I call anyone, they won't answer ."

"The red-haired guy ?"

"... Akashi ?"

"Whoever his name is ..."

"She likes him huh ?"

"She's too obvious ."

They laughed together. I can't seem to move my hands or legs or whatever. A warm hand grabbed mine and I felt water. No, tears.

_Am I going to die?_

_Now?_

_Really?_

_... God... _

And then my own tears streamed down the side of my head.


	12. A Favor

Chapter 12- A favor.

"You sure you are fine enough to walk ?" Kuriyama Sensei asked. I stood from my bed and stabilized myself.

"I'm just going to Yukina's room. Don't worry ." I nodded to her. She smiled bitterly.

Yesterday, I passed out at the stairs, Chiharu found me. Was hospitalized for about one whole night. And the conversations I heard before I woke up, wasn't a dream after all.

I knocked on the door four times. "Nee-chan ?" I heard Yukina's voice. I entered her room with a smile.

"How's your leg ?" I asked and sat on the chair beside her bed.

She shook her head. "I want to go home ."

I patted her head. "We will. Shortly after you recovered ."

"But I can walk already !" she said angrily then jumped out of bed before I could stop her.

"Yukina !"

It's a surprise that she could run with that injured leg and I was almost no match for her.

"Ah !" she winced and almost fell to the floor if the door hadn't been opened and Akashi didn't caught her in time. He then lifted her up.

"What are you doing out of bed ?" he asked, patting her back and gave me a questioning look on his face. I shook my head. He went to put Yukina on the bed but she clutched his shirt tight.

"I want to go home ." Yukina said.

"If you wait just a bit longer then you'll stay home forever but if you refuse and want to go home now, then you'll have no choice but to come here often. Which do you want ?" Akashi replied.

She eventually released her hands and sat on the bed with a sad look on her face. "But yesterday nee-chan wasn't here ." she commented.

At that, Akashi turned to me immediately. I looked away. "Th-that's because you were asleep and didn't know I was here ." I quickly said. Yukina pouted. Akashi frowned.

"Is Reo-nii and others coming today ?" Yukina asked.

"They have school tomorrow and they are very busy. Well, you could say nii-chan is generous enough to visit you here ." I said.

Yukina grinned at him and he pinched her nose.

* * *

Yukina is asleep, it's 11.00pm. I was sitting on the chair next to her. Kuriyama Sensei came in and sat on the other side of the bed. "What are you thinking ?" she asked.

I shook my head. "How long do I have again ?"

She sighed. "I don't like talking about that you know ."

"I just want to know ."

"I don't know exactly. And I won't tell you. Just live on ."

I leaned my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hand. "This isn't getting any better. I get sicker and sicker I think I could die any moment ."

"I'll be sure to take care of you. Have you called your Mom ?" she asked.

"No, I haven't. I don't want her to worry ."

"You should tell her ."

"I don't want to. Let them know that they should only come here during my funeral ."

Kuriyama Sensei shook her head, sighed and went out of the room. As if on cue, my phone vibrated. Caller ID: Okaasan.

"Mom ?" I answered the call.

"You're awake, dear ?" I smiled at the sound of her gentle voice.

"Yeah. Kuriyama Sensei told you ?"

"Mm hmm. How's Yukina darling ?"

"She's doing fine. Very obedient. Don't have to worry ."

"Alright, get some sleep okay? Take care darling. I'll come when I have time ."

"Okay. How's dad ?"

She chuckled. "He's asleep. Very much fine. Don't worry ."

"Goodnight, mom. I love you ."

"Goodnight honey, I love you more ."

I cut off the call and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Yeay we're going home !" Yukina yelled when she was led out of the ward. I smiled and kept on walking. Today is Saturday, no one came to visit her because I thought everyone would be busy. She was happy though.

"Nee-chan let's buy shaved ice cream !"

"No. Or you'll get sick again ." I said.

She pouted. "I'll just go and buy and let you settle the money ." she said then released my hand to go cross the road.

I sighed then caught up with her. In the end, she got what she wanted and we stopped at a playground before going home. "Yukina, let's play the monkey bar !" I exclaimed.

She licked her ice cream then shook her head in disbelief. "I think we just swapped our soul ."

I pouted and went to the monkey bar. Even with my current height, I can barely reach the bar from the ground. I climbed the slide and placed both of my hands on the first bar. "Here I come !" I grinned and like a lightning flash, I was at the end of the monkey bar.

"Kids is so much fun !" I murmured and glanced at Yukina who's watching me in amusement. "Come on, Yukina, let's try that long slide ." I pointed.

"You go, nee-chan. Have some fun ." she teased.

"Wait for me ." I winked then went to the blue slide. I climbed the stairs there and giggled happily as I slide down from the top.

"Oh God I wanna go back to 5 again please ." I muttered and went to Yukina. She took my hand as we headed home.

* * *

Monday came so it's a school day. Have to get up early because there will be assembly. However, I wasn't just early. I was EXTRA early. It's 6.30am! Anyway, I rested in the library. Lights were barely on because most of them burned and the school refused to change it since there's no one who'll come.

That aside, I was wondering why there's someone sleeping on the sofa near the door. I sighed at the sight of the sleeping Chihiro. I poked him on the cheek. "Oi, wake up. Library ain't a place for you to sleep ." I said.

He mumbled something, turned over and continued sleeping. I sighed. The door opened and Eikichi peeked in. "Um, Seikina ," he said. I turned to him. "Reo and Kotarou is having a little fight, maybe you should see them ."

I followed Eikichi to the Student Council room which is just next door. Eikichi gestured for me to go in first. I opened the door and...

A HUGE, THICK DICTIONARY LITERALLY HIT ME RIGHT ON THE FACE

And I immediately fell to the ground, sitting. Pain rushed to my face and I could feel it heating up. I groaned and covered my nose. Liquid—

Blood.

Footsteps rushed towards me. "Seikina I am so sorry !" I heard Reo yelled. Kotarou pulled my hand away from my nose but I refused.

"Oh my God, her nose is bleeding !" Kotarou gasped as the blood streamed down to my chin and dropped to my skirt. My hand is full of blood.

"Shit !" Reo cursed. I tried to get up but almost failed and Kotarou, Reo and Eikichi helped me. Anaemia. Wait! How can nose bleed lead to anaemia?! But the room is spinning and everything is upside down. _Dammit. _

"If the emperor ever find this out, we're all dead !" Reo whimpered.

"Emperor ?" Kotarou asked, confused.

"_Akashi _." Eikichi answered.

"Damn you're right !" Kotarou said. "We're in deep trouble !"

"Let's go to the infirmary !" Reo said. As soon as we turned our heals to go out, the door opened. I couldn't see clearly who it is but red hair... must be Akashi, given that those three men gasped loudly when they saw him.

Akashi stopped dead when he saw us. "What... is happening ?" he asked. And then the room flipped and I think I just got buried. Alive.

* * *

I woke up with a start and saw the white ceiling and the spinning fan that looked like it could hit me any moment. "That fan is scary ." I mumbled.

"Shit Seikina !" I heard Reo yelled for who knows how many times this morning. "You are awake, gosh! Don't freak me out !"

I sat up and saw four faces. Reo's worried face, Kotarou's smiling face, Eikichi and Akashi's expresionless face. "What happened ?" I tried to remember. "Oh, Reo hit me with a dictionary. Seriously, what are you guys doing ?" I sighed.

"They were battling about whether you look good in spectacles or not ." Eikichi said.

"And does throwing a dictionary necessary ?" Akashi interrupted.

"Reo-nee was getting impatient on our arguement ." Kotarou said.

Reo pouted. "I am so so so so sorry! What can I do for you in return ?"

'Oh nevermind it's nothing big' was what I was gonna say but a sudden inspiration hit me. "Do me a favor ." I smirked.


	13. Megane bishoujo, megane bishounen!

Chapter 13- Megane bishoujo, megane bishounen!

"What favor ?" Reo asked.

"For the upcoming School Festival, we're going to attract people ," I said. "To the library ."

"Blehh !" Kotarou made a face. "It'll be such a big waste of time ."

I wanted to hit him but I got a better idea. "If you help me with this, I'll wear a full framed black spectacles or any colour you want all day until the day of the school festival. How's that ?" I offered. This is kinda like corruption or something but whatever.

Kotarou gulped and blushed. "Ergh! You just bailed me into helping you Seikina! I knew it !" he pointed furiously at me.

I laughed and winced. "Ow, my nose ."

"Reo, Kotarou ," Akashi stood from his seat. "I'll have a talk with you outside later. Don't be late for assembly ," he looked at me. "Kina, if you're not well enough, stay there. Don't be stupid and sit there like a good girl if you feel dizzy ." then walked out.

"Geez, the emperor's freaking me out !" Reo sighed.

"Why you keep calling him emperor ?" Kotarou asked.

Reo shrugged. "He acts like one. Plus, he got that emperor eye right? It fits him well. Calling him emperor kinda like teasing him too ."

I smiled as all of them went out. Wincing, I touched my nose. Ouch. Doesn't feel like it's broken though. Maybe it will get better as hours went by.

* * *

I sneezed for about the 1876th time already and Reo for the 1876th jumped out of shock. "Seikina, could you give me some warning before you sneeze ?!" he scold me.

I giggled. "Hee sorry, it's unpredictable ."

"Doesn't your nose hurt from sneezing too much ?" Kotarou asked.

I shrugged. "Well yeah, but what can I do ?"

I lifted my shirt a bit and covered my nose before continuing taking out all the books from the shelves. "Man, this is a messed up library and the books here are very dusty and freaking numerous!" I sighed.

Akashi came from behind me and helped me taking out the books. I glanced at him. "I finished taking out the books on 8 shelves. I'm here to help. I wonder why you are so slow like a tortoise ." he teased.

I pouted and elbowed him on the stomach. "Don't call me tortoise, red head ."

He just smiled.

Suddenly Kotarou screamed, and when I say screamed, he literally _screamed _. "What the hell is wrong with you, Kotarou !?" Eikichi scold him. Kotarou came in sight and he ran to me, knocking me from the ladder to the ground. God loved me because Akashi caught me before I fell. I stood and looked at Kotarou.

"What's wrong ?" I asked.

He shivered and when he turned to us, his face was ashen and he looked really really scared. "S-S-S-S-S-SPIDER !" he yelled and hid behind me. It's not like the spider chased him or something.

Reo came and he raised his hand, holding the leg of a huge spider. And when I say huge it's _fucking _huge! "You mean this Kotarou ?" Reo asked. The spider is red and black in colour. It's really hairy, its fangs looks sharp. Its eyes is black and yeah, it looks scary.

Reo stepped forward.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH DON'T MOVE REO !"

Guess who screamed.

ME.

And Kotarou.

Seeing our reactions, Reo got excited and started chasing us with that spider on his hand. We kept on running and screaming while Reo kept on laughing. "Holy shit for freaking's sake REO STOP !" we yelled.

That's when he disappeared and appeared in front of us with a creepy smile on his face and that hairy spider on his hand. We headed towards the door and as if on cue, it opened. I pulled Kotarou to the right.

"Guys what is all the screa—"

Chiharu walked in, only to collide with Reo and the spider. Now, Reo was on top of Chiharu and the spider is right on her forehead.

Her face gone red.

And then she _literally broke our cochlea into 18 million pieces. _

=w=

Kotarou, Eikichi and I covered our ears as Chiharu screamed like Reo's gonna rape her. Akashi just winced. Reo fell to her side. Probably his cochlea's broken by now because of her loud scream. "REO YOU BASTARD !" Chiharu cried.

Shivering, still shocked by her voice, Reo removed the spider from her forehead and put it on his palm, carressing its head. Chiharu crawled to us, her face pale. "Chiharu, you okay ?" I asked. She blinked then blacked out.

* * *

"Reo ," Eikichi said. "Yesterday, you threw a dictionary at Seikina. Today, you made a girl faint. Seriously, Reo, what is wrong with you ?"

Reo rubbed the back of his head, feeling guilty. We're now in the infirmary, with Chiharu on the bed, unconscious. If Chihiro sees this, he'll jump off a building, worried sick 'bout her. "I seriously don't know ." he sighed.

"Maybe you should start listing your lucky items like that green-head, Midorima ." Eikichi said.

"Midorima ?" I asked.

"Oh, you never met him. He's one of the Kiseki no Sedai. Number one shooter ." Eikichi told me.

"I know about the Kiseki no Sedai though ." I said.

The infirmary door opened and in came Chihiro with his sleepy face. He passed our spot, uninterested. Then, he reversed, eyes widened. As expected. "What happened ?" he asked.

"Reo-nee killed her ." Kotarou said playfully.

"Since when !?" Reo snapped. Chihiro moved closer and I gave him space. He touched her hand.

"Who did this ?" he hissed.

"Ah, you seems over-protective about your girl huh ." Reo teased.

"Reo did it." I cut him off. Chihiro turned to face Reo but they stopped when Akashi cleared his throat.

"I suppose you need to keep quiet in the infirmary ," he spoke. Then his eyes met Chihiro's. "You'll stay here with her. We have some other works to do. Anyway, when she's well enough, you and her should come to the library. That's an order ."

Chihiro tch-ed then we all went out.

* * *

"Then, this is for Mayuzumi and Kuriyama !" Kotarou said as he held up two similar spectacles. Black, full framed. "With this, we all have the same spectacles !"

"This will be our official spectacles !" Reo exclaimed. I bit my lower lip and wore the spectacles Kotarou gave me.

"Whoa !" Reo gasped.

I blinked. This is awkward and weird. "What ?" I questioned.

"I think my nose is bleeding ." Reo said then stared at me. Uncomfortable with the looks I got from everyone, I slapped his forehead.

"Don't look at me like that !"

I turned to Akashi. He glanced at me then wore it too then looked back at me. I gasped then ran out of the library. "Seikina what's wrong ?!" I heard Eikichi called. Closing the door behind me, I leaned against the door and slid down.

My cheeks reddened. _What the freak happened to me!? _I closed my eyes to calm down but Akashi's image with spectacles rushed to my mind and I blushed harder.

Take a deep breath, let it out and... I entered the library and my head almost took off. Akashi was right in front of me, with that spectacles on him. GOD!

"You okay ?" he asked. "I was gonna check on you ."

I tried to suck in some oxygen before replying him. "Not until you take off that spectacles, red head. You look _ugly _in that ." I said.

He arched an eyebrow. My heart skipped a beat. "Sure I look ugly ?" he asked and leaned forward. "That's that, then ."

"What ?"

"I'll just piss you off wearing this spectacles ," he smirked. "Look at me everyday, Kina ."

I DIED.

* * *

I took out the similar spectacles from my bag and handed it to Yukina. "Kotarou-nii said it's for you ." I told her. She smiled then looked up at Akashi beside her.

"Nii-chan got one too ?" she asked.

"Yeah ," he nodded. "And your sister hated it. So I decided to wear it as much as possible to piss her off ."

"Akashi is an evil emperor ." I muttered.

Yukina slapped my wrist. "Ow !" I winced. She frowned at me. "Nii-chan is clearly kinder than you !" she said, boasting.

"Hey !"

Akashi smirked. "Looks like Yukina is on my side ."

I pouted and walked faster, ahead of them, sulking while they laughed at me, amused.


	14. Help from Tokyo

Chapter 14- Help from Tokyo.

It was Sunday and Yukina and I were having a good time with Akashi on the playground. Okay, correction—

_I _am the one who's having fun.

"See that Yukina ?" Akashi asked Yukina, pointing to me. "Your sister, how old is she ?"

Yukina giggled. "We swapped souls ."

I pouted. "Hey! Don't talk bad about me or I'll give you my Starlight Kick !"

"Oh! If you can !" Akashi smirked then I choked on my saliva as he took out his spectacles and wore it. I looked away, blushing real hard. Damn! Not now! He walked to me.

"Come on, Kina ," he teased. "Look at me closely ."

OH GOD HE'S TESTING MY LIMITS! I pushed his face away. "I'm gonna puke for real if you don't stop that ." I said. His hand reached for my nose and he pulled it, smiling.

"Ow don't !" I groaned and slapped his hand.

He let go. "Now, go to your lovely slide then we can go home ." he said.

I scowled at him before running to the slide. After this we can go home. Yeah... _we _can go home.

After what it seems like a million years for them two to wait for me, we're finally heading home. Yukina is walking between me and Akashi. He's still wearing that damn spectacles.

"Have any idea to 'rebuild' the library, Kina ?" Akashi spoke.

"Nope. But if there's money, I might have some ideas ." I replied.

"Talking about money ..." he trailed off when we arrived in front of my house. "Your parents is here to help you ." he gestured to the gate. I gaped at the sight of my parents.

"Mummy! Daddy !" Yukina shouted and ran to them. She hugged my mum as she purposely collided into her. My dad smiled at me but frowned at the sight of Akashi. We approached them.

Mum gave me a questioning look. "Mum! This nii-chan is really kind! He's the best brother in the whole world !" Yukina praised Akashi. I just smiled.

Akashi, knowing what to do, took off his spectacles, smiled sweetly and bowed his head slightly, greeting my parents. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Akane ," he turned to my father. "Mrs Akane ." he turned to my mother. They nodded in response.

"Ah !" I broke the awkward silence after the bowing whatsoever. "Come inside and have some tea ." Akashi was going to turn away but I dragged him along into my house.

=w=

"I'm your friend ." Akashi replied when I asked him what should I say about our close brother-sister-friend relationship.

"Yeah, like they'll believe it since I told them I come here to not make any frie—" I stopped myself. He arched an eyebrow at me. I shook my head. "Okay, that's that, then ." I said and brought the tray to the living room.

I served the tea to them and sat on the floor in a seiza style. Akashi did the same. Yukina sat on mum's lap. "So... how's school ?" Mum asked.

"Perfectly fine !" Yukina answered before I could. "And it's finer when nii-chan walks us home everyday !"

GOSH! THIS GIRL ...! *virtual face palm.

Mum and Dad looked at me. Sweatdrops. "Err ," I cleared my throat. "We happened to be in the same road. His home is not far from here so we often meet and he unconsciously followed me everywhere ." I covered up.

Dad raised an eyebrow at Akashi. "Indeed, we're good friends and I can see that Yukina is enjoying my company so I guess it's not that big of a matter ." Akashi replied. GO AKASHI YOU CAN DO THIS! I supported him from my heart.

"I see ..." Dad muttered.

Akashi rose from his seat. "I need to leave now. Please have some moments with your daughters. By my leave, Mr and Mrs Akane ." he bowed, glanced at me and went out.

Awkward silence again.

Mum cleared her throat. "Darling, who is he ?" she asked.

"Like I said he's a friend –"

"No he's not just a friend ." Mum cut me off. I bit my lower lip and sighed.

"He's Yukina's 'brother' ," I admitted. "Yukina can't live without him. Truthfully, he's very kind and help us all the time ."

"I thought you said you don't want any friends anymore ?" Mum teased, slightly smiling.

I giggled. "On the second thought, maybe not ."

* * *

"Rakuzan is a fearless school. High ranked, top school since years and years ago ," Mum said, on the way to school. "That's why I enrolled you here ."

"She's lying ," Dad said as he stopped at the red light. "We studied there when we were high schoolers, she wanted you to follow her footsteps ."

"Really?! Mum and Dad studied there !?" I exclaimed. Yukina was sleeping soundly beside me.

"Dad was a basketball player, I was the manager ." Mum smiled.

"And the guy who's with you yesterday is a basketball player too, right ?" Dad said.

I gaped. "How did you know ?!" there's no way Dad would stalk me, right? Or maybe, he planted a GPS in my body—

"Looking at his posture and muscles ," Dad answered before my imaginations could run wilder. "Or rather, who wouldn't recognize Akashi Seijuurou, the former captain of Kiseki no Sedai and the captain of Rakuzan. Dear daughter, 'course I'd still watch basketball matches and I still do love my school so I kept an eye on the players there. I'm sure he recognized me ."

"Wow ," I said. "I didn't know that ."

Dad pulled up in front of Yukina's school. I waited in the car as Mum and Dad sent Yukina to the gate. Weird enough. No, cool enough. My dad was a basketball player! I grinned.

"Honey ," Mum said as she fastened her seat belt. I didn't even realize she was there. "Don't grin suddenly, it's creeping me out ."

I giggled. "Sorry ."

Dad entered and we moved on to Rakuzan. "Oh, by the way, could you help me on renovating the library? Just to beautify it ." I spoke.

"Library ?" Mum asked then laughed. I frowned. "I thought it's going to be demolished ."

"I am the librarian ." I added. They laughed together. "What's so funny ?" I asked.

"Nothing ," Dad said. "We'll see what we can do ."

* * *

"Okay, you can arrange it there ." I pointed then pushed up my glasses. 4 of the workers helped arranging about 20 laptops on the table prepared under the chandelier. I looked around. At least this library is getting livelier.

"Seikina !" Kotarou called. I turned to him. "Looks like this library is getting more beautiful with the help of your parents, thank you !" he smiled.

"I should be thanking you instead for agreeing to help me making this library livelier ." I said. He nodded.

The principle had already announced the school festival preparation week this morning. Meaning, this whole week is no-study week. We come to school and prepare for festival. That's great and we can also bring outsiders to help.

My parents agreed to help us. They provided 20 laptops for library use, added 200 fiction books, 300 non-fiction books and others. The total is 7986 books in the library and they provided wallpapers too. Along with those chandeliers, lighting, tables, chairs, a computer for me (the librarian) and other stuffs.

Akashi had gone for student council meeting for a while and the only who's helping is some workers from dad's workplace, Kotarou, Reo, Eikichi, Chihiro and Chiharu.

We had finished arranging the laptops, tables and chairs. There are more shelves fitted for all these books and after the workers left, we had to arrange the books according to the genre and alphabets. There were 4 aircons provided by Akashi's parents and also CCTVs.

We were arranging the books when Furikata Sensei who doesn't exist much entered and looked around. "Thank God, at last someone's kind enough to re-decorate this library ," he said then turned to me. "Thank you, Akane Seikina ."

I shook my head. "Not just me. Thank them all too. They helped me ."

"Thank you, dear students. I should make an announcement to the teachers later ." he said then walked out.

I smiled then continued my work.

* * *

Akashi got out of the student council room, heading towards the library when his phone vibrated. Looking at the caller ID, he answered it without hesitation.

"Yes ?" he said.

"Um, Akashi-kun. Someone wants to see you ." the Vice president of the Hockey Club spoke.

"Where ?"

"Outside of school compound ."

"Be right there ." he nodded then cut off the call. Canceling his plan to enter the library, he walked to the location. When he arrived, there stood Akane Naoki and his wife, Akane Mikuto.

Akashi smiled at them and they smiled back. "I heard you wanted to see me ." he spoke and stopped right in front of them.

"Akashi Seijuurou ," Naoki said. "I'm aware of who you are. Good job in making Rakuzan stronger ."

Akashi nodded. "Thank you for the compliment. But I'm sure that's not what you want to say ."

Naoki and Mikuto glanced at each other and Mikuto took a deep breath. "We are also aware of your relationship with our daughters ." she said softly.

Akashi looked elsewhere and exhaled sharply. "So, what you wanna say is I shouldn't be too close with your daughters ?"

"No it's not that ," Naoki said. "It's just... our daughter, Seikina has a condition where she can't be too close to anyone –"

"Because of her mysterious incurable sickness ." Akashi cut off.

"You knew ?!" Mikuto gasped.

Akashi turned to them and didn't reply. Deep in his heart, it ached. It ached to even say it. The _incurable _sickness. He'd lost her someday, she'd leave him someday. She'll go earlier someday. She'll have to say goodbye someday. And he knew it. He knew it from the very beginning.

But what can he do?

_Nothing._

_**Nothing at all. **_


	15. Class and Library Preparations

Chapter 15- Class and Library Preparations

The library door opened and Akashi entered while his hand put on his glasses. I looked away. "Sei-chan why are you late ?" Reo asked. "I thought you said half an hour ."

"Some business need to be taken care of ," Akashi answered. "Anyway, what now ?"

"Oh, help us arrange the books !" Kotarou said. "Why don't you help Kina? She's been refusing us to help since just now ."

DAMN KOTAROU! I wanted some time alone to clear Akashi's image off my mind and now you're asking him to be near me!?

"Heh, really ..." he muttered then the familiar scent and warmth approached. I didn't dare to look up. Not now.

=w=

Akashi stared at the girl in front of him while his hand worked on the books. She was avoiding him, obviously. Why? She don't want any friends? But she seems happy now.

_Oh maybe because of the fact that I'm wearing a spectacles, _he thought then his mind wandered back to what he and her parents were talking about just now.

"_You knew ?!" Mikuto asked._

_He didn't reply._

"_Well if that's the case, then it's better ." Naoki interrupted._

"_If you're her friend, then please, make these last moments the best moments of her life, moments which she'll never regret. I couldn't bear to see her suffer like that. She was crying for the whole day when she made the choice to leave her friends back in Tokyo ." Mikuto said._

"_Be with her until her last moments. She won't tell anyone if she's feeling off or unwell, she's good at hiding feelings but I'm sure you could see through her well enough. At that, I give you the permission to bring her anywhere for cure even the lowest pit of the hell. We really love her, it's just that we couldn't any doctors who's able to find the cure. We couldn't stop working because if we does, there'll be no one to pay for her personal doctor's fees and others. I'm sorry Seijuurou if we're being selfish but we're doing this for her too ." Naoki added._

"_I understand ," Akashi nodded. "Leave it to me. I can handle this ."_

"_Thank you, dear ," Mikuto's eyes were teary. "Thank you ..."_

"... shi !"

"... kashi !"

"AKASHI !"

The red head blinked and turned to the source of the voice.

"I thought you've gone deaf !" Seikina placed her hands on her hips.

Akashi stared at her.

"Don't stare like that !" she pushed his face away. He finally came back to his senses. "Now go continue your work !" she added.

=w=

I removed my hand from his face. "By the way, what are we going to do for our class ?" I asked.

"Talking about that, our class haven't even prepared or discussed anything yet." I continued before he could give me an answer.

"Then let's go meet 'em ." Akashi said and took off his glasses.

I went to Kotarou. "We're going for class discussion for a while, we'll be right back ."

He nodded and Akashi with me headed towards our class which is on the next building, 4th floor. Quite a long way, huh. When we arrived, the class is empty and Akashi took out his cellphone to call some of the students. After a while, the whole class were gathered and we started discussing about the school festival.

"So, these got the highest votes ," the class representative, Kayaba said, glancing at the paper he was holding. "Haunted house and a... cosplay cafe ?"

"Haunted house sounds fun ." I murmured.

"Akashi-kun, what do you think ?" Kayaba asked him.

"A cafe is troublesome. So we'll go on with the haunted house ." Akashi answered.

"Great, now everyone here gotta pick a ghost and wear the costume on the festival day. We're doing it spontaneously so be prepared as we don't have much time to practice or anything ," Kayaba announced. "Who's here have some other things to do other than class presentation ?"

He's great, how he handles the class. Akashi, me and some others raised our hand. He eyed us. "Okay then, those who doesn't participate in anything else should be guarding the haunted house full-time, understand ?" he continued.

We all agreed with him then went off for other preparations. Akashi and I walked to the library. "What do you think we should do to promote people to come to the library ?" I asked him on the way.

"You're the librarian, you figure it out ." he said. I pouted. Before we entered the library, we took out our glasses and wore it. It's like traditions, all from Kotarou's influences.

"You guys are back !" Chiharu welcomed us. The books are almost finished but not finished. Reo was lying on the sofa near the counter, reading a magazine. While Akashi went to help Kotarou and the others, I approached Reo.

"What are you reading ?" I asked.

He glanced at me then smiled. "You know, Japan is influenced by a group of moe girl group called Entertainers and the boys-with-2-girls band called Phantoms. They're like super cute and pretty and moe !" he started fanboying. "I'm reading about their interviews ."

"You sure the whole Japan knows this ?" I asked. He nodded confidently. A sudden inspiration struck me and I know what I'm going to do.

* * *

"_Te wo nobashite~, aruite isshoni, kimi wa mou hitori janai~ kono basho wa bokura no himitsu, kyou no kanashii wa mou naine, dakara tsuyoku ni natte, nakama wo mamoru yo~~~~" _

I blinked. "Wow, they're quite good ." and stared at the album of the boys-with-2-girls band, Phantoms. Reo had given me before I went home. 3 guys 2 girls from Tokyo made their debut last year and the whole Japan went crazy over them. When I read their interviews, the leader of the band and also the lead vocalist named Akihiko Kaname told the media,

"We started off with nothing but an existence as a normal high-schooler just like everyone else. How we met? That's another story to share, since it's too complicated and confusing. However, combining our strength, we are one and our hopes is to perform live at Tokyo Dome !" he stated.

The other members are; Sanada Yukira (lead guitarist, lead vocalist), Hisashi Ryuuki (Bassist), Narukami Ryuzen (drummer), Mitaka Tetsuya (guitarist). They labeled each one of them as Phantom, followed by an alphabet, they called that as their codename. While Kaname is Phantom C, Yukira is Phantom X, Ryuuki is Phantom K, Ryuzen is Phantom L and Tetsuya is Phantom P. Their manager, Suguno Minami is also a high-schooler.

They all came from a prestigious high school called Sora Ito. Well, they're talented enough to make a tour around the world but that is none of my business. (Reo actually really likes Ryuuki but he said that the members are dating with no other but their group members. He even made the possible pairings; Kaname and Yukira, Ryuuki and Ryuzen, Tetsuya and Minami).

Anyway, back to what I was doing: hearing their songs. I shifted my gaze to the other CD on my table, the girl group Entertainers. I changed the CD and a cute and cheerful music filled my ears.

"_Star no Future, ashita wa kitto kagayaku destiny~ boku dake janai, kimi wa boku no mono, unmei dato shitara, kono sekai wa uso da~ Red lights, stop now, baby, koko ni stay, koi wa subarashii desune, doushite, kowaii no ka? Daijoubu datte boku wa koko ni iru, motto egao wo misete, isshoni ikite. Green lights, go now, we are one, kimi wa boku dake no, mou kakurenbo wo asobanai, koko made kitanda, soreja, stay~~~~"_

Too much moe, I'm gonna puke. I pressed the 'pause' button when my phone vibrated. Reo called me.

"Reo ?" I answered the call with a question.

"Sei-chan! How's the songs ?" he asked excitedly.

"Since when you did you start calling me 'Sei-chan'?"

"Sounds cuter. I can't call you Sei-chan at school or the emperor would get confused. But come to think of it, you have almost the same name. Akashi Seijuurou, Akane Seikina... Aka Aka, Sei Sei, hmm more like fated huh ?"

I sighed. "It's pure coincidence. And the song's okay but Entertainers... too much moe ."

"THAT'S WHY I LIKE THEM !" he squealed. I winced hearing his voice. "Where are you now ?" he asked.

"Entertainers with the song 'Our Future', I just passed the first verse ." I answered.

He giggled. "Could you turn it on? I'd like to sing along ."

"You can do that later ."

"No, no, now ." he insisted.

I sighed again and pressed the 'loud speaker' button before putting the phone on the table and resuming the song.

"_Our future dake, isshoni mae he susumou, boku no te wo hanasanai –" _

"Datte we are one! You got me there! Hanasanai, kimi ga suki nandatte, uso janaika, bokura wa isshoni IKIRU! KOKORO NO KOTO, MUNE NO KOE TODOKIMASUKA ~~~~~~" Reo sang along and I should say...

It's horrifyingly horrible.

I stopped the song.

"KISEKI NO ASU WO—hey! Don't stop the song !" Reo grumbled.

I turned off the 'loud speaker' and placed the phone back to my ear. "You're torturing my precious cochlea, dear ." I replied.

He laughed. "Sorry. Anyway why did you suddenly asked for it ?"

"I'd like to murder them ." I joked.

"NOOOOO !" Reo wailed. "THEY ARE THE MOST AWESOME FANTASTIC MOE MOE EXTREMELY –"

"Okay okay, I get it! I was just kidding !" I cut him off before he'd get any wilder.

"So... why ?"

"You'll know why ."

Then I cut off the call. "Mum, Dad, I have some requests ." I murmured then jumped to my bed.

**Oh well , Entertainers and Phantoms ain't real , they're just fictional bands I created in this story . Phantoms has its own story made by yukira_infinity and me but yet to be published . And the lyrics I wrote is not from any songs , I created that myself so for those who's good in Japanese, I'm so sorry for any grammatical errors in those Japanese lines . **

**And I just realized after I went for Akashi fanfics huntings , I forgot that Reo and others are senpai XD omg i'm so sorry but that's my nature . I don't usually call a senpai , senpai . Not even at my school . Except for those whom I really respect . Bias much huh , sorreyh ! **

**So I'll just move on with Kina not calling them senpai . gomennasaaaaaaiiii ! **

**Oh and btw , I betrayed fanfiction and went really active on wattpad . Check out my wattpad it's written on my profile page ! You should make an account too ^_^**


	16. School Festival

Chapter 16- School Festival!

"IIYAAAAAAA !" both of the girls screamed their hearts out as soon as I jumped in front of them. While they sped off, I was on the ground laughing.

"You shouldn't scare them like that Kina ."

I looked up and saw Akashi in a vampire suit with a vertical red 'blood' near his mouth. I giggled, remembering the girls' reactions. "This is my job, isn't it haunted house ?" I said.

He merely smiled. "But not like that ."

I didn't wear anything specifically. I wanted to become Sadako but my hair is short and I'm out of time to buy any other costumes. So I just bring my pure white bedsheet to scare the customers. "Did you buy that costume ?" I asked him as we went into hiding, ready for other customers.

"No ." he answered.

I frowned. "You have that costume at home? When did you wear this ?"

He chuckled then walked away. I scowled and followed him. Another two girls entered and I ran to them followed by Akashi (he didn't run though). The girls shrieked high pitch till I flinched and had to cover my ears. Akashi stopped behind me, wincing.

"KYAAAAAAAAA !" they screamed then to my surprise, they ran to Akashi and hugged him. I gaped and went really really speechless. Akashi seemed shocked too but he let them.

I WANT TO KILL HIM.

"You know, I'm a ghost too ." Akashi said. One of the girls looked up, still holding on to Akashi.

"But Vampire-sama, you don't look like a ghost to me at all !" she squealed. I virtually puked in my head.

Akashi smiled seductively and leaned forward. "Run now before I suck your blood ."

I swear I could see their heads on the verge on the exploding while their cheeks burned hot red. "KYAAAAAAA VAMPIRE-SAMAAAAA !" they squealed happily. I was getting angrier, no—

Jealous ...?

Akashi glanced at me and smirked. An idea hit me like a wrecking ball (LOL) and I went to the two girls. "Hey, hands off. That's sexual harassment ." I said. They frowned at me. I narrowed my eyes as we did a minor staring contest.

"Go away ghost ." one of them said.

I clenched my fists then walked away. Not too far. I fetched a vase from the cabinet in the class, ran to the nearest toilet, filled it with water and you know what I'm gonna do next. I walked to them.

Good. They are still there. Still flirting with him. And he was trying to refuse 'em.

Stay there Akashi. I'll save you.

On the count of 10, I splashed the water to the back of the girls but it hit Akashi's face too. They shrieked AGAIN and I smiled in satisfaction. They turned to me. "I said go ," I told them strictly. "Don't make me drag you ." They made an unsatisfied noise, obviously unhappy.

Then it struck me.

I coughed, wincing.

Ugh why now!?

When I'm experiencing what a bully feels.

Exciting but guilty.

My legs gone numb.

Damn.

"Kina ." Akashi went to me as the girls released him. I raised my hand, stopping him from getting closer. He stopped then turned to the girls.

"I'd appreciate if you continue your journey. And please do tell the last ghost you saw that we've gone to infirmary. Thank you ." he said then the girls nodded and walked away.

Before Akashi could get to me, I cleared my throat. "That was just an act ," I told him. He seemed like he didn't believe it but I'm confident enough he won't know that I'm hiding it. "Let's get to the library ."

He nodded and we headed to the library. "Were you jealous ?" he asked on the way. I choked on my saliva.

"Noo ," I denied. "I was just saving you from those flirts. Nothing else ."

"Ah, you hit my face with water too ." he said.

"Well sorry. Serves you right ."

"_When you wake up feeling so empty don't worry, there's the faces of your friends it warms you. Miteitaka? Bokura wa hitotsu, hitotsu ni naru, tsuyoku ni naru, nakama wo mamoru, kowakunai jaa~ Ashita no taiyou ga kitto arundeshou, dakara wasurenaide, egao wo misete agero~ Keizoku wa chikara nari, chikara wo nukete, isshoni asonde, sorejaa ikimasuyo~ !" _

I could hear screams coming from the stairs as hundreds of students came rushing to the library when I turned on the loudspeaker as I provided the song 'Nakama ga Iru' by Phantoms. Akashi, Reo, Kotarou, Chihiro, Chiharu and myself were waiting in the library at the counter. Waiting for the students to come barging in the library and see this beautiful library.

The door swung open and smiles formed on our faces as they gasped at the sight of the library.

"I thougt the library's dead!" someone commented.

"I thought it's going to be demolished !" another said.

"I thought it's a haunted room !"

"Kyaa this is so beautiful !"

"Gosh! I'd come here everyday !"

"It's Phantoms kyaa !"

"Heaven !"

I squealed in delight as I couldn't hold in these excited feelings. Akashi ruffled my hair from beside. Then I remembered something. "I promised to fetch Yukina !" I gasped.

"Kotarou, Reo, take care of them. We're fetching Yukina for a while ." Akashi said then we ran outside heading towards Yukina's school.

=w=

We took about half an hour to fetch Yukina then back to the library. She was over excited. The students were still there, some reading manga, some went online and some just sit there and talked. Now this is more like a library.

Someone came and stood by the door, waving at me. Ah, dad's worker! I went to him. "The merchandises are here, should we arrange it inside ?" he asked. I nodded. Everyone went silent as I led some of the workers unpack the boxes they brought.

"Alright ," I spoke. No one talked. "Who's a fan of Phantoms and Entertainers, here's their t-shirts, wristbands and CDs !"

Less than a second, screams and cheers filled the not so huge library and Akashi had to cover Yukina's ears. I giggled as all of them went to me. For two hours or so, I was trapped in an ocean of homo-sapiens and finally, everyone calmed down and I was able to rest my voice and energy.

"Great work, Kina ." Akashi commented and helped me clean the place as everyone got out for lunch and stuffs. The library went empty once again.

"Gosh, Kina !" Reo beamed. "You didn't tell me you'll be selling merchandises !"

I smiled. "Thanks to you Reo. And as a token of gratitude ," I went to my bag and took out a t-shirt of Entertainers then gave it to him. "Here's my present for you ."

He grinned widely and went his fanboying mode switched on. "Give me that highlighter please ," he pointed to a green highlighter on the counter table. Kotarou reached for it and passed to him. He placed it near his mouth and put his one leg on the chair.

Then he did a mini live show. "Our future dake, isshoni mae he susumou, boku no te wo hanasanai, datte we are one, you got me there! Hanasanai, kimi ga suki nandatte, uso janaika, bokura wa isshoni," there comes the high note part. "IKIRUUU! KOKORO NO KOTO, MUNE NO KOE TODOKIMASUKAAAAAAA! KISEKI—"

"REO-NEE SHUT UP !" Kotarou yelled but Reo kept on singing.

"—NO ASU WO, AISHITERUUUUUU !"

Yukina who was sitting on Akashi giggled too much and she almost fell from Akashi's lap but Akashi caught her in an embrace. "Reo-nii you sing like a frog !" she commented, still laughing.

Akashi sighed. "For my sake Reo, please stop ."

Reo closed his mouth and pouted. I laughed at his reactions. "You see Chiharu, Chihiro and Eikichi there ," I pointed and his head followed my finger's direction. "They're on the verge of death ."

True. Chiharu was lying on the sofa, covering her ears while Chihiro leaned against Eikichi on the floor, both surrendered hearing Reo's terrible voice.

"How can someone with a horrible voice like you existed Reo-nee !" Kotarou muttered.

"Hey that's mean !" Reo said.

Akashi and I merely smiled at him.

"Avada Kedavra, I finally arrived ." a voice spoke as the door opened. Our eyes turned to the door.

And I gasped, eyes widened.

The handsome figure walked towards us. I stood there, unmoving, not believing on what I see right now. The owner of the glittering green eyes stared at me, smirking.

"..A .." I couldn't seem to form the words in my head. "Aki... to ..."

He clapped his hands. "Glad you remembered, Akane Seikina ."

"Aki-nii !" I saw Yukina running to him from the side of my head and he patted her head.

Iriya Akito. The ace of Suzumi's basketball team, the most wanted guy in Suzumi High, the second smartest guy in class after me, the Potterhead, the one who I left, my only bestfriend in Suzumi High.

And the one who I wanted to run away from.

His tall figure, black hair, green eyes, fair skin, Suzumi High uniform.

"I am known as Iriya Akito ," he bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you ."

"Iriya ?" Kotarou muttered.

"Akito ?" Reo continued.

"The worst of the worst ." Chiharu spoke. Akito turned his head to her.

"Ah, Chi-chan you're here too, what a surprise ." he smirked and Chiharu scowled at him.

"What are you doing here ?" I hissed. He tilted his head and stopped in front of me, close enough I have to lift my head a bit to look at his face.

"Your school festival is surprisingly fun, so I came to play and of course ," he replied. "To meet my long lost friend ."

I frowned. "Go home ."

"You're the one who should go home, sick girl ." Akito said.

"Hey, don't call her sick girl !" Reo snapped.

Akito frowned. "You don't know ?" then turned to me. "Pathetic. You didn't tell them, did you ?"

"Tell us what ?" Kotarou interrupted.

Akito chuckled. "Huh, don't you guys know –"

"Stop !" I cut him off, nearly yelled.

"That Seikina is on the verge of death–"

CLANK!

Everyone stopped moving. "Ah, sorry ," Akashi spoke. "The stapler suddenly flew out of my hands ."

Akito eyed him. I heaved a sigh of relief at the interruption made by Akashi. "Seikina I need to talk to you ." Akito said then got out. I inhaled sharply then turned to Akashi.

"Thank you ." I mouthed and he nodded. Everyone was still in silence when I followed Akito outside.

_This won't be good. _


	17. Jealousy

Chapter 17- Jealousy.

I stood facing him, arms folded across my chest, waiting for an explanation. He stared back at me, his eyes showed sorrow though he acted all 'cool' back then.

"You shouldn't have move without me knowing it ." he spoke.

True. I left Tokyo while he was in the hospital. Since he was my bestfriend, I couldn't tell my intention, afraid that it'll break his heart. But I know, by leaving without telling him anything, it'll be worse. That must be the reason why he's angry and searched for me all over Kyoto.

"Your legs okay now ?" I asked ignoring his statement just now.

He nodded, suddenly doesn't seem so evil. Suddenly doesn't feel like shoving him away. "I just got out of the hospital yesterday ."

"So, what are you doing here ?"

"To see you, of course ."

I sighed. "Akito, I came here for a reason ."

"And did you accomplish that ?" he quickly said. I fell silent. "Moreover I saw Yukina sitting on someone's lap just now. She's shy and never talk to anyone else. What happened ?"

"Yes. She's a shy girl but that doesn't mean she's shy forever. You know, I don't even know how he got so attracted to him !"

"He's gotta be a freak ."

I stepped forward. "Don't you dare badmouth Akashi !"

He frowned. "Akashi ?"

I bit my lip.

"As in Akashi Seijuurou ?"

"Yeah, why ?"

He scoffed. "After ditching your bestfriend, you went hunting for a great guy, former captain of Kiseki no Sedai, current captain of Rakuzan? How much flirty can you be ?" he teased.

I clenched my fists. "I'm not like—"

The library door opened. "Kina I'm thinking of a great idea ." Akashi said, glancing at Akito.

"Eh? Why so sudden ?" I asked.

"Let's go to my winter villa this weekend ." he said.

"Haa !?" I frowned and placed my hand on his forehead. "Are you having a fever!? It's winter it's freaking cold !"

He merely smiled and removed my hand gently. "I'm not having a fever, dear ." he teased, smirking seductively. I blushed when he called me 'dear. Like FREAKING DEAR I'M NOT HIS WIFEEEEEE!

But I wish I am—pffffffttttt okay ignore me.

"And oh, I forgot ," he said then took out his glasses from his pocket and wore it.

"Don't—" I tried to stop him but he stopped my hand from reaching the spectacles.

"Look into my eyes, Kina ." he said and shortened the distance between our faces.

I shut my eyes and looked away. "Mou~~ Akito help meeee !" I wailed.

=w=

Akito tch-ed when he saw the scene in front of him. It has been two months since he injured his legs due to playing basketball in the rain. When he got into the hospital, everyone came to visit him. But that doesn't last long. They only came for like 2 to 3 days only.

But the one who stayed was Seikina. She's the one who played with him, who made jokes and keep him alive until he fell asleep. She's the one who stayed until midnight, until he really fell asleep. But after a month, she stopped.

That made Akito furious, thinking that she betrayed him. Thinking that maybe she wasn't the friend he thought she was. He got out of the hospital yesterday, still limping though. He wanted to see her. Wanted to know if she really betrayed him.

Then the basketball captain, Aoi told him she left Tokyo a month ago. That broke his heart. Completely. He wanted to ask why but then he realized. Seikina is sick. She don't have much time left. She wanted to leave everything. She wanted to forget everything. She wanted to be alone and die alone.

He undertood her decisions. So he went to Kyoto and asked her parents where she studies. Just to see her once again. But then it made his heart broke when he saw she was having fun with other friends. It's like she abandoned him for her new friends. He felt unwanted. He felt useless.

He likes her? Yeah, sure. She's his crush since long ago. But she doesn't seem to notice it. Not even once. They spent time so much together how can she not fall in love with him? Maybe, just maybe, her heart is fated for another man.

Akashi Seijuurou. The captain. She likes him. He could see it through her eyes, he could read her face well. The way she blushed when Akashi touched his hand and when Akashi called her 'dear' and also when Akashi asked her to look into his eyes.

She looked really happy. And he couldn't do anything to stop her. And then an idea struck him.

He'll get her back.

He'll steal her.

He'll make her drool over him.

He'll do anything to get her back.

"Iriya, I'd be glad if you'll come along ." Akashi interrupted his thoughts. Akito arched an eyebrow. Seikina's hands were still on his. Akito exhaled sharply.

"You can stay at my house in the meantime and I can also provide you with clothes and other facilities ." Akashi offered.

=w=

**Seijuurou's POV**

No, I won't let him get her easily. This burning feeling in my heart can actually burn the whole world if I were to release it. I clenched my fists. No wait, not my hand—

"Um Akashi, please don't squeeze my hand and please do let go of me ." Kina spoke. I looked at her.

"Not until our staring contest last for at least 2 minutes ." I told her. She pouted. I have no idea why she wouldn't look straight into my eyes. (**A/N: Baka! She likes you obviously !**)

Akito was still thinking. When he came, I knew this isn't going to be good. I purposely invited her to my winter villa not far from here. Just to have some time together. Just to make him jealous.

Then I had a better idea.

Bring him along. To jealous him more. To let him know Kina deserves me more than anyone else in this universe.

"Why not, I'll join you ." Akito finally made his decisions.

=w=

**Kina's POV**

Akito will join us? What's going on Akashi's mind? But I'm okay with that. I believe in Akito. He won't make Akashi break a knife into two unlike me.

"Okay ," Akashi said. "Let's go home ."

I went inside. Reo went to me. "Seikina, what happened ?" he asked.

"And what's the thing that you didn't tell us ?" Kotarou asked.

I shook. "Akito's just messing around. Don't worry ," then turned to Yukina who's sleeping on Chiharu's lap. "Yukina let's go home ."

As if Akashi's sensing, he entered the library too and lifted Yukina. "Let's go ." he said. I waved at them before following Akashi.

After putting Yukina to sleep and had a small conversation with Chiharu over the phone, my mind wandered back to what happened just now. If Akito did reveal my secret, then I'd have no reasons coming here. Thank God Akashi helped me by interrupting him.

But wait—

Don't he want to know what Akito's going to say too?

No maybe he was just helping me.

Haha, hope so.

"Hey your hands are cold ." Akashi smiled at Yukina as she touched his cheeks with both of her hands.

"Nee-chan forgot our gloves ." Yukina said.

"Because she's a very clever sister ." Akashi teased. I looked away, mumbling to myself.

Being the son of a rich dad, Akashi told his driver to bring us all to his winter villa. On the front sat me, Akashi, Yukina and the sleeping Reo. Chiharu, Chihiro, Akito, Kotarou and Eikichi are all at the back.

"Yukina, get down from nii-chan's lap ." I ordered.

Yukina rested her head on his chest, indicating a 'no'. "Sitting with nii-chan is warmer unlike you ." she said. I pouted and looked out of the window.

We arrived thirty minutes later and currently having a hard time waking up Reo. Yukina was on his lap, poking his face continuously but he didn't even budge.

"Why not we just lift him to –" I suggested.

"The pool ." Akashi interrupted, evil thoughts going on in his mind.

"Geez, you're evil ." I commented.

Seconds later, Eikichi was holding both of Reo's leg, Akashi held his right hand with Kotarou while Chiharu and me held his left hand. Chihiro and Akito stood there beside Yukina, unmoving.

"One two –" Yukina counted. "Lift !"

"Freaking heaven !" I gasped. "He's just like a—ugh—fat cow !"

If Reo's this heavy I wonder about Eikichi. That doesn't matter though as we struggled dragging him to the pool. "By the way, it's winter villa why's there a pool ?" I asked.

"Pool with heater ." Akashi answered.

"Oh ," I said. "You mean like hot bath ?"

"No ," he replied and I frowned. "Hot bath is at the back of the villa. This is normal pool with slight heater. And by that I mean, the pool is in a separate house ."

Rich bastard.

After what it felt like trillion years, we finally arrived at the big house, just for pool. Akito opened the door for us and we threw Reo inside the pool. If he drown I'll just walk straight into the jail.

"OH WHAT THE FUU—" Reo was finally awake as he was thrown in the pool. We laughed at his reactions. Kotarou immediately stripped his shirt and jumped into the pool. Followed by Eikichi, Akito and Chihiro who's smiling widely. However Chihiro stopped midways and turned to Chiharu.

"Oh no Chihiro you're not going to—KYAA !" she shrieked as soon as Chihiro caught her in an embrace and jumped into the pool together.

Aww that's so sweet.

A hand landed on my back. WAIT NO! "You're not missing the fun this time, Kina ." Akashi spoke and pushed me to the pool.

"WHAT THE—NO! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM !" I yelled before falling into the water and sinked.

I'm not lying.

I don't know how to swim.

Just when I thought I was going to die in the water, a hand grabbed my waist and hoisted me up. Then I saw Akashi's smiling face, close enough I can lean forward and kiss him.

PFFFTT WHAT AM I THINKING!?

"So you can't swim huh ." he smirked.

"Let go !" I demanded.

"Sure ?" He asked, tilting his head slightly and I felt his hand loosened.

"WAIT DON'T !" I panicked and hold on his shoulders. He let out a small laugh and tightened the grip, careful not to let me fall.

"Nee-chan! Nii-chan !" Yukina called. Still with me around his arm, Akashi moved to Yukina who was sitting at the edge, sinking his feet inside, smiling at us. We moved closer. She swung her leg.

"It's cold ." she said.

"No, it's pretty warm inside here ." Akashi said. I leaned closer to her. And to my surprise she kissed my forehead then giggled. I smiled then took her hands and pulled her inside.

"It's pretty deep here, careful ." Akashi warned.

"Don't worry, she's good at swimming ." I boasted as Yukina swam towards Reo and the others at the center at the pool.

He arched an eyebrow. "Oh but her sister isn't ?"

I scowled at him.

Half naked again.

Wet hair again.

I died again.


	18. Apologies

Chapter 18- Apologies.

"Ugh it's all your fault for pushing me into the pool !" I grumbled as Akashi brought me to the edge of the pool. He didn't play. Me and him. We just sat at the side (because I can't float in the water) watching them have fun. I pitied Akashi for not being able to join the fun.

"Even if I didn't, you don't bring any swimsuits with you right ?" he questioned. At that, I was defeated. Yukina swam to us. I splashed some water at her face.

She giggled and returned the favor. I moved my head but it hit Akashi's chin and he groaned. "Ow. What's your head made up of ?" he muttered.

"Sorry ." I laughed and continued splashing water at Yukina's face. She had fun and me too. And Akashi had fun too, watching us splashing water at each other. If I know how to swim, I'd be chasing Yukina by now.

I dodged her attack and my head almost hit Akashi again but he managed to dodge it. "Kina, please take note that you're in my arms, any deadly moves will affect me too. Don't move your head like that ." he warned. I stopped laughing.

Wait a minute.

Wait a freaking minute.

Oh my God.

I'M IN HIS FREAKING ARMS OH GOD NO I JUST REALIZED THIS.

My cheeks reddened with embarrassment as I just fucking realized that my back was pressing against him.

I AM SO OUTTA HERE.

"I'm out ." I said and struggled out of his arms. He released me out of confusion and I climbed up.

Whew. That was embarrassing.

I didn't thought I was so close to him all the while!

I stood and headed to the towel section. Uh my head's spinning. I staggered right and left. Then I slipped.

Into the water again.

But this time, Akashi was far away, at the other end.

I gasped before closing my eyes shut and tried to control my panic. The water rushed to my mouth as soon as I entered the water.

=w=

"What the hell is wrong with you !?" Akashi scold me after he pulled me up. I panted for breath and coughed. It wasn't long. It took him about 10 seconds to rush to me. Yukina stopped beside him.

"Oh what the fuck I thought I'm going to die !" I muttered.

I stopped mumbling to myself and looked at him.

Wet hair.

Half naked.

He was biting his lower lip.

He's frowning.

He's hot.

Everyone rushed to us. "Seikina are you okay ?" Reo asked and I snapped out of my fantasy.

"I'm forever okay, don't worry ." I replied with a smile. Akashi turned me around and pushed my back as I climbed and took Reo's awaiting hands.

"Nee-chan, I'm hungry ." Yukina said. I wanted to help her but Akashi was faster. He threw Yukina up and Eikichi caught her.

I gaped. Yukina squealed happily. "That was cool !" she said.

"If she ever falls I'm so gonna kill you both ." I said.

Akashi chuckled and climbed up. After an hour of taking showers and stuffs, we sat in the dining room, ready to eat. "Okay, Akito, why not you tell us about your basketball team ." Kotarou spoke.

"No !" I cut him off. Everyone turned to me. "I mean, go on ..."

Akito hmm-ed. "Nothing special actually. We're all ordinary ." he answered.

"Hey, you're lying ," I pointed at him. "You can shoot a ball to the net from the other end !"

"You could !?" Eikichi gasped.

"That's err... sometimes ..." he smiled.

"But you can't dunk ." I held my laugh.

"Hey you don't have to mention that !" he snapped. I burst out laughing.

"You can't? But you're tall ," Reo said. "Even Sei-chan could do it ."

"Everytime he dunked, the ball would bounce and hit his face," I answered. "That's why he was in the hospital last two months! He tried to make a dunk in the rain and fell pretty badly and fractured his poor legs."

Akito scowled at me and I stuck out my tongue at him. We returned death glares. "Alright let's eat ." Chiharu interrupted the tense atmosphere. Yukina gobbled down her food greedily and since I'm sitting opposite of her, Akashi was the one who wiped her mouth and helped her.

It was about midnight, I woke up because of nothing and I needed fresh air. Akashi had told us about this house. There's an open balcony upstairs so I went there, quietly not to let anyone hear my steps. I opened the door to the balcony and winced at the cold wind blowing calmly.

A figure stood there watching the stars. "Akito ." I spoke and went closer. He turned to me.

"I see you've grown taller ." I said awkwardly.

He scowled. "I was always tall ."

I faked a laugh and inhaled sharply. "Actually... sorry ."

He stared at me. "For ?"

"Leaving without telling you."

He looked away. "I forgave you a long time ago. You deserves your happiness as long as you live ."

"You're my best friend forever Akito ." I smiled.

He returned the smile. "I know ."

"How's Aoi ?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "Still fangirling over his own girlfriend ."

I chuckled. "That's the 5th girl this year I think ."

"Yeah, womanizer much ." he commented. We went silent again before he spoke. "I'm going in. You should too. It's cold outside ."

I nodded and let him disappear out of my sight. I leaned my hands against the railing. Cool breeze. I smiled and covered my mouth with my shawl. Then, a sharp pain pierced through my whole body.

Ow.

Ouch.

Damn.

Not now.

I coughed and my legs went numb while I could feel my heart beating slow. Heat rushed to my face. I sat down, patting my chest. "Argh ..." I groaned in pain and shut my eyes.

"Kina ."

I raised my hand, indicating a 'don't come near' but he went to me anyway and held my hands. "No, let me go !" I struggled out of his grips.

Akashi's grips tightened. "Kina, stop struggling!"

I winced but stopped anyway, didn't dare to look at him. I let my head down. "It hurts ." I murmured.

"I'll call a doctor ." he said and got up but I pulled his hands and he bent down again.

"Don't !" I gasped. He frowned, not knowing what to do. "Don't call anyone!"

I tried to breathe as calm as possible. He patted my back gently. My legs still hurt but my heartbeat had gone to normal rate back after a few tries. "I'm sorry ." I said.

"I understand ." was his answer.

I went silent and we stayed there, unmoving for quite a time.

"Yukina wait—don't !"

"Ugh what the fuck is wrong with you guys !?"

"She's still a kid you shouldn't use that f-word― Yukina, not again!"

"You two are gonna clean this mess after I finished, got that Yukina ?!"

"Nee-chan is so mean !"

"I am not! You made this mess, you clean it !"

"Okay wait don't fight, Yukina we're cleaning this together okay ."

"No! You clean it yourself ."

"Yukina that's meaner than you sister !"

"But I hate cleaning !"

"Then don't throw the eggs anymoooooreeee !"

The kitchen door opened and we stopped our movements as Akashi entered. "Whoa, what a mess ." he commented.

"That goes to Yukina ." I replied.

"Nii-chan !" Yukina wanted to hug Akashi but I pulled her hands.

"You smell like eggs, don't hug people, that's rude ." I said. She pouted.

"You can hug meeee !" Kotarou interrupted.

"Noooo you smell like eggs too ." Yukina distanced herself.

"Hey that's mean! You're the one who threw the eggs at me !" Kotarou grumbled. Yukina giggled then hugged his legs.

"Now I have to take shower again !" I sighed and placed the tray of chocolate muffins on the counter. "I'm going, Yukina you follow me, I'm not going to clean the bathroom again ." I said and dragged Yukina.

"You guys—I mean you girls are taking shower together ?" Kotarou asked.

"Yeah. Or she'd play with the shampoo and never come out ." I said.

"That's porn Kina ." Akashi teased.

"IT'S NOT !" I protested. "I'm going, bye !"

I heard those two guys laughed before I went to my room.

**okay, sorry for grammars or spelling mistakes here i'm too lazy to check it .**


	19. Next is Tokyo!

Chapter 19- Next is Tokyo!

"Winter Cup !?" I tilted my head.

It's Wednesday, three days after we got back from the Winter Villa, Akito had gone back safely and now they're telling me to follow them to Tokyo. For the tournament, Winter Cup.

"Come on, Seiki-chan! Just say you're the manager !" Reo insisted.

"Reo, stop calling me different names each and every time, I'm confused and it's your tournament why should I follow !?" I protested.

Kotarou poked my shoulder and made a puppy face. I squinted my eyes and faked a smile. "Not gonna work, Kotarou ." I said.

"The reason is simple ." Akashi interrupted.

"What ?"

"First, Akito asked Reo-nee to teach how to dunk and that can only be done in Tokyo ." Kotarou answered.

"Second, we need a chef ." Eikichi continued.

I placed my hands on my hip. "Oh, so you're telling me to cook for you stinky sweaty guys every day and night ?"

"Just for a week, Kina ." Akashi said.

I have no idea what's going on with my life. I sighed, thinking hard. "I think..." my voice trailed off. "I think... I'll go ."

"YES !" Kotarou, Eikichi and Reo shouted.

Why not? I can meet my parents. I can bring them around Tokyo, I can invite them to my house. They don't need to pay for hotel fees. "By the way, you can actually save your money because I have a vacant guest house in Tokyo, right next to my house ." I said.

"That'd be cooler !" Reo said.

"So you're saying I should go with you ?" Kuriyama Sensei questioned me. I smiled.

"Come on, sensei !" I insisted.

"You know it's not that easy Kina. Chiharu need to go to school, her grades are dropping ." she said.

"If I got sick there ?" I asked.

"Call me and I'll be right there ," she nodded. "But not following you for a whole week, okay darling ?"

"I love you ."

"Eh? We're going back home ?" Yukina asked.

"Yeah ," I said. "We're going this Sunday so pack your bags on Saturday."

Yukina grinned. "We're going back home! We're going back home!"

"Just for a week, don't get too excited ." I reminded and she squealed so happily, she fell down from her chair. I laughed.

**~TIMESKIP~**

We're going by plane. And that's a surprise. I didn't know about that. Yukina sat beside the window, Akashi sat between us. Kotarou, Eikichi and Chihiro sat together. Shirogane Sensei (the coach), Reo and a stranger sat together. Yukina is not fond of aeroplane but she insisted on sitting beside the window. I told her it's gonna be a bit scary but her decision is absolute.

"Dear passengers, please fasten your seatbelt as we're gonna take off in less than 2 minutes ." the stewardess in charge spoke through the speaker.

"I'm surprised at the fact that Yukina never travel by plane ." Akashi spoke.

"She did once or twice, but that was when she's still a baby ." I answered. We glanced at Yukina and looked in front. Some stewardess showed how to wear the life jacket, what to do if the plane crashes, where's the exit and so on. I wasn't listening and instead think about what will happen when we arrived later. I promised to take them to a cosplayer cafe somewhere around Akihabara and take a look around Tokyo.

"We're taking off ." Yukina said but her face showed fear and anxiety. Slowly, the plane started to move and my stomach lurched. Actually, I'm scared too. I heard a laugh and knew where it came from.

"Stop laughing ." I pinched Akashi on his arm.

"Turned out to be, these two girls are actually scared of flights. Even the big sister ." he said. I glared at him and looked away.

"Nee-chan, it's going up ," Yukina said, almost screaming. I looked at her. "I wanna go home! I want to get down! I can't hear!" she started to cry. I didn't laugh because that's how I feel too.

"Nee-chan !" Yukina yelled and tried to unfasten her seat belt. I nudged Akashi, signaling him to prevent her from getting down. However, to my surprise, he let her be. I watched them.

Yukina had managed to unfasten her seatbelt. She was still sobbing and she got down from her seat. Akashi hoisted her up to his lap and embrace her. "Don't be naughty, Yuki. You know your sister is scared too but she didn't cry. You should be strong and stay silent ." Akashi said. Yukina cried harder and buried her face unto his chest.

"I want to go home !" she yelled. Akashi patted her back gently and glanced at me.

"Problem solved ." I muttered and sighed.

"Feeling better now? Can you walk ?" Akashi asked. I shook my head and told him, "5 minutes ." and he nodded.

We're now in Tokyo. Narita Airport to be exact. Arrived about half an hour ago but I wasn't feeling well after the flight and we sat down on a bench in front of a chocolate store. My head was spinning and I felt sick! Yukina is still in Akashi's arms, asleep. I rested my head on the chair's head-rest and groaned.

Darn! This is why I hate travelling with airplane. "You two are very similar when it comes to this ." Akashi said.

"Uh... yeah I think so ." I replied nonchalantly.

Kotarou and Reo who had just came back from a convenience store handed me a bottle of plain water. I nodded as thanks and drank it slowly. Shirogane Sensei is a good friend of my dad, which is not a surprise since they're both in the basketball team during their high school. He had called a taxi and went to my house earlier, right after we arrived.

I told him we're okay here so he proceeded, bringing Eikichi and Chihiro along. "Oh God I'm never gonna travel in a plane again !" I sighed.

"Oh you will, when we go back later ." Kotarou said. Reo patted my arm. "You'll be fine, Seiki-chan ."

I nodded my head and then I felt really really sleepy. "I'm sorry guys... You can... go.. ho.. me... first... I'm... too... slee... py..."

=w=

I woke up with a start and found myself in bed. Okay wait my brain is flashback-ing. "I didn't know you were _that _'allergic' to flight ." a voice said. I turned my head and saw a smiling Akashi on my side with Yukina.

"Nee-chan is worse than me !" Yukina giggled.

"Uh ..." I said, trying to remember. "Um, okay... what ?"

"Yesterday, we arrived at Narita Airport around 2pm. You didn't feel well and we waited for half an hour. Around 2.40pm, you passed out and we have no choice but to carry you home. The taxi driver is very clumsy and he got lost for about 2 hours and Yukina woke up. Fortunately, she remembers the way home and we got here around 6.45pm. The taxi driver demanded for extra price but we argued and that made us entered your house at 7.00pm. We didn't pay the taxi driver as he demanded, instead I payed half price. Your parents laughed at you and told me to take you to your room. I did as I was told and after eating and stuffs, I went to see you but you're still sleeping. Your mother told me you're always like this after a flight and that's actually normal. So I was relieved ," he checked his wristwatch. "You came around at 11.30pm, everyone's asleep and you haven't eaten anything since yesterday. I bet you're hungry ." he finished.

I threw my head back to the pillow and sighed. "I'll just walk from Tokyo when we're going back later ."

Akashi held out his hand. "Let's go eat. There's some tofu soup in the kitchen your mother left in case you came around ."

"Hungry as hell ."

"Reo stand back !" I yelled and pulled his shirt.

"Whoa! That car's crazy !" Reo seemed shocked.

"It's not. You're the one who crossed the road without care ." Kotarou said.

The light showed green and we crossed the road. "Akashi, you're from Tokyo. You still remember the stuffs here ?" I asked.

He shrugged. "'Course I do ."

"Let's head to the cosplayer cafe ." I said and held Yukina's hand. Akashi walked with me and Yukina in front while Reo, Kotarou, Eikichi and Chihiro followed behind.

"I saw you bringing a kimono, why ?" I questioned him when we settled down on one of the tables in the cafe.

"I have a shougi competition tomorrow ." Akashi answered.

"Really!?"

He nodded. "You can come if you want ."

"Oh I will !" I exclaimed. He merely smiled as a response. I was excited. Really excited.

But little did I know,

the worst is about to come.


	20. Reo's Absolute Happiness

Chapter 20- Reo's absolute happiness.

"How many ice-cream you ate this month, Yukina?" I asked after we got out of the cosplayer cafe. Yukina just giggled and continued licking her ice-cream. Reo was having the most fun and kept on taking pictures with every cosplayer he saw. Even at the street of Akihabara, there are many cosplayers wandering around. Akihabara is well-known as the town of electricity, more like gadgets and stuffs.

You can buy electronic gadgets at cheap price. We are now heading towards an arcade. On the way, I saw a very fascinating place. Weapons store. Tokyo I love you. While Reo's busy taking pictures along the way, I slipped out of the group and entered the weapons store. The shopkeeper still recognized me.

"Hey Seikina!" the shopkeeper, Kayaba, waved his hand when he saw me. I waved back.

"Kayaba-san !" I smiled.

He got out of his chair and went to me. "The Murasame sword had arrived two weeks ago. Would you like to buy it ?"

"Whoa, what about the hottest Masamune figures you ordered since years ago ?"

He grinned. "Arrived last week, ma'am."

"Show me!"

I followed him to the store room at the back. He went through some boxes and finally took out a red box. It's 30cm in length and about 10cm wide with the height of 5cm. He removed the lid and I gaped.

"Holy shit !" I cursed.

Masamune figure. Fighting with Yukimura. Just like in the Basara. They were on air, with Yukimura's spear aiming at Masamune's eyes while Masamune aimed his six swords at Yukimura's body. Blue electric and red fire was behind them, representing their spirit of fighting.

"How's that ?" Kayaba smirked.

"Beyond awesome ." I said in disbelief.

"Akane Seikina," a voice called. Kayaba and I looked up and saw a redhead standing there. "Don't disappear like that again ." he said and entered. When he saw the stuffs on my hand he chuckled.

"Take your time, miss ." he patted my arm and went out. Kayaba looked at me.

"Boyfriend ?" he asked.

"Nooooo !" I answered. "Just a friend from Kyoto ."

"Oh what about um, Akito ?"

"Will meet him later ."

"Okay, so are you gonna buy that ?" he pointed.

"Oh, yeah, of course ," I handed him the stuff and got out with him. "With the Murasame sword please ."

"On your service ma'am ." he nodded.

"Stop calling me ma'am, sir ."

He let out a small laugh and packed the stuffs whatsoever. After paying and thanked him, I went out and followed the group. The weather's cold and luckily this time I didn't forget my gloves. I exhaled and rubbed my hands together. Winter has arrived but snow is yet to rain down.

"Ah !" Kotarou exclaimed and pointed to a woman sitting on a chair with a big pearl-like ball on the table across the road. "Fortune teller!"

"Let's go there !" Eikichi said and we crossed the road together. The woman stared at us. Silence surrounded us before Reo decided to break it.

"Ba-chan, good afternoon !" Reo waved his hand in front of the woman.

The woman widened her eyes and snapped back to reality. "You!" she pointed to Chihiro. He flinched. Reo blinked.

"What ?" Chihiro asked.

"Your future's bright! Like the morning sky in summer! Your girl is faithful! You're gonna have great kids !" she smiled creepily.

Chihiro scowled at her. "Yeah, whatever ." he muttered.

"Ba-chan what about me ?" Reo asked.

"And me ?" Kotarou butt in.

"And me ?" Eikichi raised his hand. Yukina, Akashi and I almost laughed. The woman stared at them and grinned.

"Mibuchi Reo ." she spoke.

Reo looked really shocked. "Eh!? How do you know my name –"

"You're gonna have your absolute happiness later today ." she continued. Reo blinked and glanced at Kotarou. Kotarou just shrugged.

"Hayama Kotarou ." she said.

"Yes!" Kotarou saluted.

"You have nothing ."

"What !?"

"Nebuya Eikichi ," the woman turned to look at Eikichi and he pushed Kotarou aside. "A rival on his way. You'll have to find a way to beat him." She said.

Eikichi frowned, nodded and walked to Reo who's waiting at the lamp post, 5 meters away from the woman. I smiled and was going to walk to them when the woman spoke,

"Akane Seikina ."

I stopped and looked at her and she stared at me. After a time, she narrowed her eyes and shook. "Biggest disaster ever ." she muttered. I bit my lower lip, took Yukina's hand and walked away.

But I still heard what she told Akashi.

=w=

"The one who called himself absolute ." the woman turned to Akashi. Akashi turned to her.

"Brace yourself for humiliation. Brace yourself for grief and sorrow. Brace yourself for the fate of your loved one. Your cruel fate. She won't last." The woman shook her head in disbelief.

Akashi chuckled. "Don't worry. I can see the entirety of future. It is but a simple matter to change it."

"A very... cruel fate ."

Akashi ignored her and went to the group. He noticed the change of expression on Seikina's face and knew she must have heard what the woman said.

=w=

I tried to mute what the woman said that has been echoing in my mind since just now. Thankfully, Reo broke the silence.

"OH MY FREAKING SOUL!" his face went blank and he gaped at what he saw. I looked at the direction he was looking and I chuckled. Across the road, were a group of high-schoolers just like us, walking, laughing and chatting with each other.

Only that they're not _merely _high-schoolers.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S PHANTOMS!" Reo shouted and crossed the road without looking left and right. I winced as the cars honked and stopped right in front of Reo. But he ignored it and ran straight to his target.

We followed him. The 5 students looked at us, smiling. "Phantoms!" Reo yelled.

"Yeah, we're Phantoms ." a red-haired guy who looked a bit like Akashi nodded to Reo.

"I told you we're gonna attract people, Ryuzen ." the light blonde girl nudged Ryuzen's arm. She must be Ryuuki.

"It's good what!" Ryuzen scowled and the girl glared at her.

"I am your biggest fan!" Reo said.

The black-haired guy turned to us and smiled politely. That's Kaname I guess. And next to him is a girl with silver hair, hmm that's Yukira. Behind them is Tetsuya, his hair is orange-red something like that and next to Tetsuya is Minami, their manager.

"We're going for photoshoot, wanna come ?" Yukira asked. Reo gasped and froze.

"Of course, that'd be awesome ." I smiled.

"Yeay! Let's go!" Ryuzen waved his hand in the air and walked followed by us.

"Looks like Reo is happy. Just like what the fortune teller told him." Akashi said and I giggled.

That night, we went for steamboat. Eikichi ate the most and to my surprise, Chihiro too! They even fought for the last salmon but Kotarou ate it before they even got the chance to make an agreement. Reo was still in heaven after spending the evening with his favorite band.

Ryuzen and Ryuuki played with Yukina earlier and she was exhausted. We took a taxi home and Yukina fell asleep on the way. Arrived, Yukina went to sleep with my parents and I decided to join the boys next door. Yes, beside my house, my father had built a guest house, slightly smaller than our house.

Since mom had gone to sleep, I made some hot chocolates for the boys. The weather is colder at night and I had to use two blankets for sleep. There are 5 rooms altogether. So Akashi slept alone, Reo shared the bedroom with Kotarou cause he's a scaredy cat, Eikichi slept alone, Chihiro slept alone and I slept alone.

The clock showed 1.09am but my eyes refused to shut. I got up and went to the window, enjoying the city's view. I can hear snores from the other room. That must be either Reo or Kotarou. My room is in between Reo and Kotarou's and Akashi's. I highly doubt Akashi would snore, that'd be awful.

A knock came on the door and Reo's voice could be heard. "Seiki-chan, you're still awake?"

I let him in and we sat on the couch right next to the window. "You can't sleep?" I asked.

He looked away and cleared his throat. "That day, during the school festival... Akito had said something about you. Something that you did not tell us. What's that ?"

This time, I looked away. "It's nothing, really ."

"I know you're lying ."

"Reo, it's none of your business ." I said sternly. He frowned and got up.

"You have to tell us someday ." he said.

"I will. You'll know eventually ." I nodded and he went out.

Far from Tokyo, sat Kuriyama Sumire on her favorite rocking chair. It was past midnight and she couldn't shift her gaze away from her computer screen. What she was staring at is the result of a blood test.

"Mum, when are you gonna sleep ?" Chiharu who fell asleep on the chair woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"I can't believe this..." Sumire said, it came out more like a whisper. "No..."

"What's happening ?" Chiharu asked, went beside her mum and looked at the computer screen. She frowned. "Isn't that Seikina?" she asked.

"It's her blood test ." Sumire answered.

Chiharu's eyes widened. "No! You gotta be kidding me!" she turned to Sumire. "Mum you said she'll last at least until 29 December!" her voice became high.

Sumire shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know..."

"This is the craziest shit I've ever seen ." Chiharu wiped her eyes and ran out of the office.

Sumire buried her face unto her hands. Her heart beats faster and faster. Stressed, frustrated at the fate of this young girl. Then she screamed. She screamed and screamed her heart out and then banged her hands on the table before heading towards the bathroom nearby.


	21. Unexpected Confession

Chapter 21- Unexpected Confession.

"Welcome to Suzumi High School Festival!"

I glanced at Akashi and he shrugged. "Until Reo contacts us ." I said and he nodded. We entered the school ground.

**=Flashback [An hour earlier]= **

"You defeated him less than 15 minutes! You're beyond awesome Sei-chan!" Reo exclaimed as soon as Akashi got out of the changing room after his shougi battle half an hour ago.

"Seriously! He's Japan's number one player, how can you even defeat him!" Kotarou said.

"Nii-chan sugoi ." Yukina commented as we walked out of the tournament building.

"It's just a matter of strategy ." Akashi answered.

"You broke the record and that man is no longer the number one player, how cool is that ?" Eikichi added.

"But nii-chan fought with nee-chan for 1 hour and a half!" Yukina said.

"What!?" Kotarou, Eikichi and Reo shrieked.

"That means Seiki-chan is number two in Japan after Sei-chan." Reo concluded.

"Oh of course Seikina!" Kotarou said. "You're the best strategist, no wonder!"

I smiled. "Akashi's better though ."

"Hey, let's take a bus ." Reo suggested.

"Yeay! Let's take a bus !" Yukina jumped up and down, excited much. Minutes later, we were waiting for a bus to take us to Ikebukuro. I volunteered to buy some juices and Akashi agreed to follow me. Since Yukina was playing with Reo, I left her with them.

There were many people buying juices on the machine and I don't know why. After like 15 minutes later, we finally got through and went to the bus stop.

Just to see it empty.

I called Kotarou and he said they forgot us. Like for freaking's sake how can they forget ME!? We had no choice but to wait for them since they arrived at Ikebukuro already.

However, while waiting, we met Akito. He was on his way back from buying stuffs. "Today is Suzumi High School Festival, follow me while you wait for them ." he said and thus, we followed him to my old school.

**=End of Flashback= **

And that's how we arrived here. I almost forgot how Suzumi High looked like but looking at this building now put me at ease. "Kina, haunted house." Akashi said. I looked at the direction he was pointing and sure enough, it's a haunted house presented by the old class I used to be in.

"Let's feel what our customers feel back then ." I smirked and we headed towards the room. I entered first and my head hit something hanging from the ceiling.

"Ow !" I rubbed my head and looked up. A skull was hanging there and I got really mad at it for hitting my head (LOL), thus, I slapped it and it fell from the rope and rolled on the floor.

"Wow ." Akashi muttered and walked away. I glared at him, though I know he's not looking. Walking further and further seems like forever when a hand grabbed my shoulders from behind. I fell butt first and winced.

"You damn ghost !" I turned around and swiped my leg at the ghost's legs and he/she fell down.

"Ow, my butt !" the ghost groaned.

I took out my phone and turned on the flashlight then pointed it to his face. "Aoi!?" I exclaimed and he looked up, frowning.

"HOLY SKULL IT'S SEIKINA !" he yelled and threw his arms around me. I laughed.

"Aoi, long time no see!" I patted his back.

He then pouted. "Seriously Seikina you're as vicious as ever! You kept on kicking and punching all ghosts that got on your way!"

I scratched the back of my head. "Ahaha, can't help it... Spontaneous reactions, sorry ."

"No Yukina?" he asked and I shook my head. "Who's this?" he was indicating to Akashi.

"Funny if you don't know him ." I said and pointed the flashlight at Akashi's face and he slightly winced by the bright light in the dark.

Aoi gaped and stood and bowed. "IT'S A PLEASURE MEETING YOU, FORMER CAPTAIN OF KISEKI NO SEDAI !" he was more like yelling at Akashi.

"Nice to meet you too, captain of Suzumi High Basketball Team." Akashi nodded.

"Aoi, what are you doing? Get back to work !" a high-pitched female voice called.

Crap.

I know who's that.

And I certainly don't like her.

At all.

A figure appeared behind Aoi. Slightly taller than me, slim figure, fair skin, red ginger wavy hair that reached her waist and hazel eyes.

Inori Kazumi.

The hot stuff in the whole school.

Prettiest girl of all.

The bitch of the school.

Lo and behold, every guy went head over heels in love with her.

She's a chicken. No I was just kidding. He once tried to seduce Akito but since he's so rude, Inori gave up.

She widened her eyes when she saw me. And more when she saw the hot guy beside me.

Inori Kazumi

Is

Aiming

Akashi Seijuurou.

My life just ended.

Goodbye mortals.

"I'm sorry Inori-san but look," Aoi pointed at me. "Seikina's here !"

Inori faked a smile and nodded. "Yeah, welcome back Akane-san. Now get back to work Aoi ." she ordered and Aoi disappeared. Inori approached me. I tried to avoid her evil eyes.

"Uh... hey, Inori ..." I muttered.

She leaned forward and whispered into my ears, "Some hot guy you have there. Mind lending him for a day ?"

I frowned but before I could answer, she had already invaded Akashi's arm and brought him outside. "Dear boy, I would like to bring you around the school. How's that? Akane-san need some time for a little reunion I guess. Don't mind her for a while ." she said. Akashi glanced at me.

I shrugged and faked a smile. "Go with her. It'd be fun ." I mouthed and he frowned. But then Inori and Akashi had disappeared. I sighed and turned towards the exit. However, luck is never on my side, I bumped into someone holding a tray of glasses filled with mineral water. We collided and fell to the ground as the sound of broken glasses could be heard.

=w=

"Look in front when you're walking Seikina! Look what have you done!?" Akito scold me.

I pouted and rested my head on his shoulder. "Mou~~ Akito !" I sighed loudly.

"What's wrong ?" he asked softly.

So what happened is that, I collided into Akito. We were completely soaked in water and some glasses fell on me and scratched my forehead and left cheek. Blood trickled down but I managed to stop it from bleeding after Akito bandaged my head and plastered my cheek in the infirmary. Akito wasn't hurt, just wet. We went to buy drinks and then sat on the bench of the basketball court, under a huge tree, sheltering us from the sunlight.

"No... just a stupid burning feeling I felt since just now ." I answered.

He rested his head on mine. "That reminds me... where's your boyfriend?"

"He ain't my boyfriend, Akito. Just a friend."

"Yeah really."

Suddenly I felt like telling him what I felt. He's my friend after all. "Inori came and brought Akashi for a tour around the school ." I spoke.

He chuckled. "So you're jealous, huh?"

My cheeks reddened. "Ugh, don't mention it!"

He laughed and got up, holding out his hand. "Let me show you a way to stalk 'em if you're really that worried."

I blinked but took his hand anyway. We went to the 2nd floor of the third block of the school, where the teachers' room are located. "Hey, we can't enter here ." I said.

"Shut up and just follow me ." he said. We entered the guard room. Where all CCTV monitors are organized here. I sat down on one of the chair.

"The guards and teachers are probably out for the festival too. So it's safe ." Akito said and sat beside me. He examined the screens then pointed on the middle. "There they are ." he smiled. I watched it with jealousy.

"You can come to my house anytime you want ." Inori said. I frowned.

"I suppose that's unnecessary ." Akashi politely refused. They were sitting together on a bench just next to this building we're in.

"Sei-kun ." Inori said seductively. I almost puked.

"Anything else you need, Kazumi ?" Akashi asked. Suddenly, Inori pushed Akashi to the wall and leaned forward. Akashi looked puzzled. Inori smirked and touched his forehead with her forehead.

WAIT!

ARE THEY GONNA DO WHAT I'M THINKING THEY'RE GONNA DO?!

"Seikina... I think you should stop Inori—" before Akito could finish his line, I was rushing out of the room and raced downstairs. This burning feeling in my heart was igniting and ready to explode.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU BITCH!" I blurted out and panted. Their lips were just 2cm away. Inori looked at me.

"What did you call me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes, approaching me.

"Female dog ." I answered and she raised her hand to slap me but I held her hand. "Don't you dare touch Akashi with your filthy hands." I hissed in anger.

She frowned. "Give me 10 reasons why."

I gripped her hand tighter. Akashi stood 2m behind her. And then it struck me. It hurts like hell, right there at my heart. I winced and forced myself to breathe. Calm down, Kina. Calm down.

"Reason number one ," I spoke, my voice shaking. "Because he don't want it."

"How can you tell ?" Inori asked.

I ignored her and continued. "Reason number two, because he's mine."

She stared at me.

"Reason number three, because there's a rule for no kissing in school ." My heart seemed like it has stopped and I groaned.

"Kina –"

"Reason number four," tears started to trickle down my cheek as I couldn't hold this pain anymore. "You are not even in love with him."

I fell to the floor in pain. "Reason number five, because he doesn't love you ."

Akashi tried to approach me but I moved backwards and that made him understood that I do not wish to be interrupted. "Reason number six, because I won't allow you to."

Akito arrived as I heard his footsteps and he stopped behind me.

"Reason number seven, his first kiss must be from his loved one."

Inori folded her arms across her chest.

"Reason number eight, he's a respectful basketball and shougi player. Thus, he should not be dirtied by a female dog !"

That bitch Inori looked at me in disbelief on what I just called her.

"Reason number nine, because I'm jealous ."

Ow.

Kina, hold on.

Just one more.

I gritted my teeth.

"Reason number ten ," I looked at Akashi straight in the eyes. "Because I love him."


	22. Reply

Chapter 22- Reply.

Time seemed like it stopped. Everyone froze. No one dared to speak. For the first time in forever, Akane Seikina had managed to silence Akashi Seijuurou, the so-called absolute captain. He was beyond speechless. I stood there, unmoving, clutching my own two hands.

"I... love him..." I said again but this time, more like a whisper.

"You...!" Inori pointed at me and clenched her fists.

Crap. This is getting worse. I slowly stood and did what I wanted to do since just now. I turned around and ran for my life.

AKASHI WOULD KILL ME!

WHY THE HELL DID I EVEN SAY THAT!?

No one called for me. Everyone went to complete silence and they were no longer in sight after I turned at a corner and headed towards the basketball court and sat under the tree. My vision blurred and my legs had gone numb. I groaned and hugged my legs.

What have I done...

=w=

**Seijuurou's POV.**

"Reason number ten," her ashen face, her painful eyes looked at me. "Because I love him."

My heart just stopped right there. She sat there unmoving.

"I... love him..." she said again and then ran away. I was stuck to the ground. Have I ever been this helpless before? Have I been silenced before? Have I ever felt this stinging pain in my chest before? Why am I still here? Shouldn't I be running by now, chasing her?

Do I love her?

No, this is confusing.

Do I?

This is the hardest puzzle ever in my whole life.

"OI STUPID !" someone called. I looked up and saw Akito, his eyes red probably from crying and I don't even know why he's crying. Inori had gone but how dare he called me stupid.

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA STAND THERE AND DO NOTHING!?" he yelled. I stared at him.

Why am I being like this? Why am I shaking? Fear? No, can't be. Akito approached and shook my shoulders.

"CHASE HER YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! SHE'S SICK !" he punched my face and I was going to return the favor but what he said made me stopped. "SHE LOVED YOU DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? SHE'S GOING TO DIE! AFTER ALL YOU'VE DONE WITH HER DIDN'T YOU AT LEAST FEEL WHAT SHE FEELS!?" Akito's voice had gone desperate, he was yelling since just now.

"DON'T YOU LOVE HER!?" he shouted. I fell silent and my brain started working. Do I love her? Do I love her? Do I love her? DO I?!

"That burning feeling you felt in your chest when I came and tried to take her back, it's jealousy, it's love. That pleasure seeing her smile everytime, it's love. That fun you do with her each and every time, it's love. That sadness you felt whenever she cried, whenever she's in pain, it's love. The stinging pain you felt in your chest when she confessed, THAT'S LOVE TOO! YOU LOVE HER DON'T YOU GET IT ALREADY!?" Akito cried. I stepped forward then he pushed me from behind. "Before it's too late, Akashi Seijuurou. I order you to chase Akane Seikina NOW!"

I ran.

Since when do I take orders from others?

But this is for her sake.

Love?

Is that it?

So I really do love her?

Kina.

I really do love you too.

* * *

**Kina's POV. **

A familiar scent and warmth wrapped around me as I woke up and I was shrouded in fear when I couldn't open my eyes. I'm moving. I'm leaning against someone's back. I moved my hand.

"Kina?"

Akashi? What is he doing here?

"Don't panic. I'm taking you home ." he said, her voice so soft I could barely hear him.

"..ka... shi ..." and I could barely hear my voice too.

"Kina ," he said again. I didn't reply. "I'm sorry. For not telling this earlier. You know, back when we first met, I knew what's coming. When you were sick, I met your personal doctor, Kuriyama Sumire. I knew about your disease."

He knew all along...?

"You know, everytime I look at you, I feel this pleasure deep in my heart. Sometimes, I'd love to see you get angry. Everytime you smile, I wanted time to stop so I can watch your smile every now and then. Everytime you cry and in pain, I wanted to hug you and tell you everything's okay though it's not. Everything that makes you happy, I want to do it for you everyday. I felt jealous when Akito came. I was worried when I threw you into the pool and then you said you can't swim. I was lonely when Kazumi brought me for a tour without you. I was speechless, really really speechless when you told Kazumi your ten reasons. I feel this pain, feels like my heart stopped for a moment. I was frozen and Akito's the one who made me realize... I love you too. I really do love you, Kina. I'm sorry for not realizing this earlier."

I thought it was one-sided love.

"Akashi," I managed to speak. He didn't reply. "I love you."

* * *

I woke up and found myself in my room in the guest house. A red head was sleeping on the couch beside the window. Now that I think back of what happened just now... I'm embarrassed. I checked my watch and sighed when it shows 2am.

Tomorrow is the tournament and I'm quite excited to see how the other Kiseki no Sedai plays. I sat up and checked my phone. There was a message from Akito.

**From Akito: _You did it girl. You confessed :) I'm glad for you! _**

Not so glad for me. IF I KNOW IT'S GOING TO BE SO EMBARRASSING LIKE THAT I WON'T CONFESSSSSSS! NOW HOW AM I GOING TO FACE HIM!?

"You hungry ?"

I turned my head to him. "Since when did you wake up?"

"2 minutes ago. I guess you were half asleep ." he chuckled.

I pouted. "I am not!"

He stood and sat in front of me on the bed. "Should I call Kuriyama Sensei for you?"

I shook my head. "No need. She's far away. Chiharu needs someone there."

"I don't want anything unpleasant happen to you ."

"Me too. Don't worry. Since you know what's wrong with me, I guess it's okay to rely on you a bit ." I smiled.

He nodded. "Don't ever hesitate to call me."

I stared at him. That damn heterochromia iridus he have there. That smile formed on his face. That messy red hair of his. That black v-neck t-shirt and black tracksuit he's wearing.

"Stop—," he said and I snapped back to reality. "—looking at me like that. You're creeping me out ."

I giggled. "Sorry. Anyway, tomorrow's your tournament. How are you feeling ."

He shrugged. "Nothing. It's normal ."

"Normal? I'm the one who's nervous here ."

He smirked. "Unnecessary for you to feel that ."

"Can I meet your friends tomorrow ?"

"My friends ?"

"The whole Kiseki no Sedai!"

He thought for a moment then, "I'll tell them tomorrow ." he decided.

"YES!" I exclaimed and grinned. He smiled at me. That's creepy. "What ?" I asked him. He chukled then shook his head.

"Nothing," he said then to my surprise, he pushed me down. "Go to sleep, Kina. We have a big day tomorrow." He smirked.

I blushed at our awkward position right now and bit my lower lip. "You should sleep too ." I said.

"Yeah I will ," he replied. "After you ."

GOD HE'S JUST SO HOT.

I continued staring at him. "Go to sleep, or I'll just wait here until you do." He spoke. I looked elsewhere and felt my cheeks reddened. "Hm let me guess... You don't want me to go ?" he asked.

My head exploded. "No—I mean yes, I mean that's not what I mean! I mean—"

He laughed then landed on his back beside me. "You know... I'd do anything to see that expression on your face."

I slapped his arm. "Stop saying things like that!"

"Why?" he questioned and looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "You feel like melting?"

"Mou~~!" I sighed and he let out a small laugh. It was then a complete silence. I didn't realize that. After about 15 minutes, I spoke, "You're not going to sleep beside me like that are you?"

I turned my head to him and smiled. He was sleeping. His cute, innocent sleeping face. His calm breathing.

I want time to stop.

Please.

Just this time.


	23. Meeting Kiseki no Sedai

Chapter 23- Meeting Kiseki no Sedai!

The next day, we headed towards the tournament venue but misfortune struck us. We got caught in a traffic jam and it has been 2 hours since our departure from home. Luckily, we got out earlier because we need to avoid ourselves from Yukina. Mum is taking her to a shopping complex because she said Yukina would be a bother if she follows us. Though Akashi insisted her to let Yukina come along, Mum gave a reason; she wanted to spend more time with her daughter. If Yukina saw us going out without her, she'll cry for years.

"My deepest apologies, Seikina-sama," the driver Dad sent bowed his head a little. "I didn't thought it'd be this bad ."

"No it's okay, it's not your fault though ." I said. Then an idea hit me. I called Dad and he said it's okay to do it. So I dialed 999. Minutes later, a police car pulled up beside us and the police officer got out of his car to meet us.

"Sei, you've grown ." the police officer, Kotobuki, said. He's my Dad's best buddy since childhood. And Kotobuki is willing to help us to get through this traffic jam. I hugged him and smiled. I haven't seen him since last year.

"Seiki-chan you're cunning." Reo commented as we got into the police car. Kotobuki turned on the siren whatsoever and we started moving at high speed towards the tournament venue.

Kotarou interrupted. "As expected from a strategist!"

One car is not enough so we had no choice but to move me somewhere possible because I'm the lightest and the smallest. Eikichi sat in front beside Kotobuki. Akashi sat beside the window on the left, Chihiro sat between Kotarou and Akashi, Kotarou sat between Reo and Chihiro. There's no space for me. I insisted on taking a taxi and arriving later but you know... some people just don't get it.

Akashi forced me to sit on his lap and yes it's an embarrassing journey and I didn't dare to move. HOW IN THE WORLD DID I GET INTO THIS MESS!? After what felt like trillion years of guys' laughter and being a complete statue, we finally arrived at the venue. We thanked Kotobuki and he wished the guys goodluck whatsoever then headed towards the changing room or the locker room or whatever it is called. After the opening ceremony, the guys returned to the changing/locker room.

"I'm meeting them, you wanna follow Kina?" Akashi said as he unbuttoned his Rakuzan jacket and let it loose like that.

"Oh, you can go first, I need to call Mum for a while. Just tell me where you'll be." I said.

=w=

"You've got a babysitter, Tetsu?" a dark blue-haired guy, Aomine Daiki spoke as the Phantom of the Kiseki no Sedai, Kuroko Tetsuya arrived. Aomine was spinning a ball on his forefinger perfectly.

"Mine-chin, you have Sacchin ." a purple-haired, tall guy who like snacks before anything else named Murasakibara Atsushi interrupted.

"Satsuki's got nothing to do with this." Aomine replied.

"Anyway, Midorimacchi, why do you have scissors?" this time, Kise Ryouta, part-time model, blonde-haired guy said.

"It's obviously my lucky item, you idiot." Midorima Shintarou, green-haired 'lucky-item-based-on-horoscope' freak answered.

"It's dangerous, though," Kise said. "I wish you wouldn't walk around with them out like that."

Kuroko stepped forward. "Sorry to keep you waiting ."

Furihata was behind him, gaping as he saw the whole Kiseki no Sedai but Akashi, gathering there. He was rather shocked by what he saw. He didn't thought the whole Kiseki no Sedai would be there.

Kise's phone rang. "Your phone's annoying, Kise," Aomine said. "Is it Akashi?"

Kise didn't answer but instead he gasped when he saw what was written on his phone. "It's...!" his eyes widened. "... A text from a fangirl!"

"Go die!"

Murasakibara was trying to open his new pack of snacks but it wouldn't budge. "Midochin, let me borrow the scissor." He said.

Midorima sighed. "No."

"What?" he turned to Kuroko. "Kurochin do you have any?"

"No I don't." Kuroko answered.

Without they knowing it, someone was already approaching them.

"By the way, why's the guy who summoned us here is the last to arrive?" Kise grumbled.

"There's no need to be upset. That's how he is." Midorima said. Aomine sighed.

"I'm sorry I've kept you waiting." A voice spoke. Everyone turned to him. Akashi Seijuurou, the former captain of Kiseki no Sedai stood before them.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko muttered, frowning.

"That's the captain of Kiseki no Sedai?" Furihata thought, examining Akashi's features.

"Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou, Atsushi," he said. "and Tetsuya."

Everyone went silent.

"I'm glad to see you all again. I'm deeply moved we're able to meet like this," Akashi's gaze shifted to Furihata. "However, there's someone who doesn't belong here," he was clearly speaking to Furihata. "I wish to speak only to my teammates right now. Sorry, but could you leave?"

Furihata couldn't move his legs as he was shivering in fear at the aura Akashi gave. Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder. Furihata looked behind and saw the smiling Kagami Taiga, ace of Seirin basketball team.

"Well, you're no fun," Kagami spoke. "Don't exclude us."

Furihata and Kuroko looked shocked at the sight of him. "I'm back. We can talk later," Kagami said and moved forward. "First," he looked at Akashi. "You're Akashi, huh? Glad to meet you."

Akashi stared at Kagami who dared to oppose him. Then he walked down the stairs. "Shintarou, could I borrow that scissor?" he asked.

"What are you going to use them for?" Midorima asked.

"My hair is annoying," he answered and Midorima handed him the scissor, didn't dare to defy him. "I've been wanting to trim it," he continued then walked to Kagami. "But first, you're Kagami-kun aren't you?" he asked.

Kagami frowned but before he could answer, Akashi shoved the scissor to Kagami's face, attempting to stab him but luckily Kagami had manged to dodge it. Though it left a horizontal line of blood on his left cheek. Everyone was shocked by what Akashi did to him.

"What the hell!?" Kagami thought.

"Wait you must be kidding!" Furihata thought to himself. "He was really trying to hit him! What is he thinking?! If Kagami hadn't dodge that—"

Akashi smirked. "Well, I'm surprised you were able to dodge that," he turned his head to Kagami who had moved sideways a bit.

"In light of that display of grace, I'll forgive you this time. However, there will be no second chance," his hand moved, ready to cut his hair. "When I tell you to leave, you leave. In this world, winning is everything. Winners are affirmed completely and losers are denied completely. I've never lost at anything before and I never will. Because I always win, I'm always right. I show no mercy to those who oppose me. Not even my own parents."

[**A/N: I know at this moment, Akashi was already cutting his hair but I do not wish for it to happen here so there's some of a plot twist going on. I'm so sorry for manipulating the whole story .**].

"WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" a female voice shouted from afar. All heads turned to the voice source which is coming from the top of the stairs. Even Akashi.

=w=

I panted. Whew, I haven't been running since a long time ago. When I was running to where the Kiseki no Sedai is gathering, I saw Akashi shoving a scissor to someone's face and it hit him on the cheek! He's being naughty, this redhead! Before he could cut his own hair, I shouted from the top. He stopped his movements and all of them turned their heads to me. Akashi musn't cut his hair, it'd make him look like a complete fugitive. And it sucks too.

They stared at me and Akashi walked upstairs. "This is Kiseki no Sedai?" I asked him. He stood beside me, not replying while I ran down.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. "Nice meeting all of you!"

They blinked. "Uh I'm sorry but who are you?" Kise asked. I giggled.

"Akane Seikina, I've always wanted to meet you all." I said.

"Kina, we're leaving." Akashi interrupted.

I pouted at him then turned back to Kiseki no Sedai. "I'm sorry but I'll meet with you guys later," I said and their face are still blank and confused by my sudden appearance. I mimicked Reo's tone. "The emperor's calling. Gotta go!"

And I ran upstairs. I glanced at them down there then looked at Akashi. "Are you mad?" I asked. He kept on walking. "Sorry."

He didn't reply. I guess he's mad at me for ruining his 'cool' act back then. We kept silent all the way until locker/changing room. Now I'm scared of him. Seriously...


	24. Mad

Chapter 24- Mad.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Kise spoke, breaking the silence after the shoulder-length brown-haired girl left with Akashi.

"Akachin got a girlfriend...?" Murasakibara stopped chewing his snacks.

"That'd be ridiculous." Midorima interrupted.

"She stopped Akashi from cutting his hair. What black magic did she use?" Aomine said.

Kuroko glanced at everybody. "Did you all sense it?" he spoke. They turned to him.

"What?" Aomine asked.

"She's a threat to us." Kuroko replied. They frowned.

"What do you think Kise?" Aomine turned his head. Kise just shrugged.

"Kagami-kun, did you feel it?" Kuroko turned his head but Kagami's already walking away, smiling to himself.

* * *

"Holy shit Aomine's so cool !" I talked to myself as I watched Touou team versus Seirin. I was sitting on the audience seat, what you called it... auditorium? Or something like that. The whole court/stadium or whatever it is called was packed with spectators from all over Japan. Well, Winter Cup is a national tournament after all.

"Why are you here?" a voice spoke. I turned my head and saw Akito.

"AKITO~~!" I wailed then threw my arms to him. He flinched.

"Hey hey don't just scream and hug people like that! You're so vicious, hug me gently will ya' ?" Akito grumbled. I pouted then giggled.

"I didn't thought you'd be here!" I grinned.

He frowned. "You're so weird... Why are _you _here? I thought you're the disguised manager of Rakuzan."

I sighed and watched the fight. "Yeah. They're in the locker room if you're gonna meet them."

He stared at me. "Let me guess, you got into a fight with Akashi?"

I gritted my teeth. "How did you know!?"

He chuckled. "Your feelings is written all over your face, Seikina. It's showing. It's obvious."

"It is!?" I touched my face. He laughed then pinched my cheek.

"I was kidding, you look as red as that bastard's hair." He said.

"Dwont cwarl him bashchard!" I struggled to speak properly.

"What? I can't hear you Seikina~" he teased.

I pinched his nose. "Wret me go!"

He giggled and released his hand from my cheek. "So, what's the problem with him?" he asked. I pursed my lips and folded my arms across my chest.

"You offended him?" he guessed.

I gaped. "How did you know!? Are you a stalker or something!?"

"I can read your face, Seikina."

"Humph!"

=w=

**Seijuurou's POV **

I can see her. From here. Where I'm standing. What she's doing with Akito? Laughing together, pinching each other. Ain't I'm the one who she likes?

"She probably got scared of you, Sei-chan." Reo spoke from behind and stopped beside me. As if he knew what I was thinking.

"Why?"

"You got mad when she interrupted you back when you tried to cut your hair right?" he guessed.

I sighed. "I'm not mad... Well, a bit but it's not that serious why would she run away?"

Reo laughed. "You won't talk to her. That's why she thought she offended you that much. You better go see her, Sei-chan. Before it's too late."

I looked elsewhere, ignoring him. Reo walked away.

=w=

"Well, it's your fault for offending him. I can help with nothing. Sorry," Akito said after I explained what happened. "Anyway it's not a big deal. He's just tired maybe."

"But this is like the first time he got angry—no, the second time." I pouted.

"Second?" Akito questioned.

"First time he scold me... he broke a knife into two."

Akito laughed. "The hell did you do?!"

"Don't laugh!" I pulled his hair and he winced. "It's scary okay!"

"As expected of the absolute emperor, huh?"

I sighed. "I'm gonna get some fresh air for a bit. Tell me the score when I come back."

Akito shrugged and I went away.

-^.^-

I leaned my elbow on the railing of the upper open-balcony where the air there is so fresh and relaxing and placed my chin on my palm. There's no one present, probably watching the match. Now, let's think about what I did...

I told him to go first and said that I need to call my mum. Then I ran and stopped him from cutting his hair and he walked to me. I ran down, I laughed giggled whatsoever and went away with him. He refused to talk or reply to whatever I'm saying.

Tired?

Annoyed?

Irritated?

Frustrated?

"The air here is fresh, huh?"

I literally shrieked and jumped from my spot to one meter to the left when a voice spoke.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" I scold him.

He looked confused. "Oh I'm sorry, didn't thought you'd hear that. I was just talking to myself."

I sighed. "Sorry for scolding you."

"I-it's okay. I don't mind at all." He stuttered.

I shifted my gaze to the clear sky then rubbed my hands together. "Kagami Taige, ne?"

He glanced at me and nodded. "Yeah."

"Nice to meet you. How's your match with Touou?"

"We won. But it's tiring as hell." He answered. The way we talked just like we're old friends. I don't even know why I continued the conversation.

"Akane Seikina, right? I saw you just now, introducing yourself to the Kiseki no Sedai. Seems like you're a great fan of them."

"Not a fan. More like I'm curious of them."

"And about Akashi..."

I turned to him and slightly bowed my head. "Ah, sorry for the trouble he caused."

He scratched his head. "No, I'm fine. Just... his aura is really scary."

"I know. Especially when he's angry ."

"How long have you been with him?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You two are not dating?"

I blushed and flinched. "N-n-n-nothing like that at all!" I protested.

He tilted his head.

"What makes you think like that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "If like that, then I'll have some chances." He murmured but I still heard him. I blinked.

"Sorry?"

He shook. "Nothing. So you came from Kyoto?"

I looked away and smiled. "I came from Tokyo. Moved to Kyoto."

"Why?"

"I think... Kyoto is fun. Especially Rakuzan."

"Hah! I'll defeat Rakuzan, you'll just see!"

I arched an eyebrow. "So you're like indirectly telling you're going to defeat Akashi?"

He smirked. "You think I can't?"

I leaned forward. "You can't. Not Akashi Seijuurou." I boasted. But somehow, to be honest, I felt this uneasy feeling surronding me. Coming from this man in front of me named Kagami Taiga. He's emitting an aura. A dangerous aura. A threat to Rakuzan. I shook off that feeling and checked my watch and my phone. There's a message from Akito.

**From Akito: _Where are you now? Let's get some lunch. Oh, with Akashi already? Tell me if you wanna come. Or it'll be too late. _**

I smiled. "Be right there, Aki-chaa~n!" I murmured.

"So," Kagami spoke. "I'll be going then. See you next time."

"Akashi won't lose. Bye, see you next time." I turned to walk but he called me.

"Yes?" I turned to him.

"H-how can I contact you?" he blushed.

* * *

I walked downstairs and hummed happily. Some cleaners were cleaning the court and the spectators are eating, drinking and talking. The restaurant nearby is packed, I guess. So where will Akito eat?

"Seikina!" someone called and I turned my head.

I waved my hand. "Oh, Akito !"

"Let's go." He called. I moved my legs.

"Kina."

I stopped and turned around. Akashi with his expressionless face was there. I turned back to Akito. He smiled and I went to Akashi. "Yes?" I asked.

"Follow me." He said and I followed him to outside of the court. Akito sent me a message.

**From: Akito**

**_Try to apologize, kid. Don't come to me wailing again ;) _**

I bit my lower lip. "Um..."

He didn't reply.

"Are you mad?" I asked. He kept silent. "Akashi, are you mad?"

He remained hushed.

"Akashi Seijuurou!" I shouted and stopped walking. He stopped as well. Then turned to me.

Gulps

Why did I shout?

"A-are you mad?" I asked again.

He stared at me for a while then, "No."

"Then why are you so silent?!"

He looked away then continued walking. I gritted my teeth then pulled his arm, making him stop. "Answer me." I demanded. He stared at me again.

"Mou~ I'm getting tired of this!" I released his arm then turned around to walk away but then he laughed. I stopped and looked at him.

He smiled at me. "I need to make you angry everyday. That red face is amusing."

"You...!" I slapped his arm continuously and he kept on giggling.

But honestly, I'm glad he's not mad.

Honestly, I'm glad he's talking again.

Honestly, I'm glad he's laughing again.

I'm glad I could see that beautiful smile again.

I love you, Akashi. Forever and ever. I never want to leave this world. I don't want to. I don't want to die, no that's not it—I don't want to see your smile disappear. So...

Smile for me, Seijuurou.

Before I go.


	25. Faith

Chapter 25- Faith.

"Sei-chan you need to calm down!" Reo said.

Akashi remained silent. His breathing was increasing rapidly. His mind is wandering here and there. He couldn't think straight. He shut his eyes.

_She's almost... there. If you know what I mean._

Kuriyama's voice echoed countlessly in his head. With Kagami's current in-front-of-the-door zone and Kuroko's Quasi Emperor Eye which much to his surprise, almost surpassed his Emperor Eye, he couldn't accept the fact that he's on the verge of losing. No one had surpassed him before. He was never to lose before.

**-2 Days Ago- **

Reo, Akashi (why am I calling everyone with their first name but not Akashi?), Eikichi, Kotarou and Chihiro were having dinner downstairs with Yukina in the guest house. Things were completely normal, they were ready for their match with Seirin next two days. Everyone didn't thought Seirin would manage to defeat Touou, Yosen and Kaijou.

"Yukina, where is your sister? She's being late. We're almost finished eating." Akashi spoke as he realized that somene's missing.

Yukina put down her spoon. "I'll go call her. Maybe she's fantasizing."

Akashi nodded and Yukina ran upstairs calling her sister.

"Yukina's really cute, ne?" Reo spoke.

"Yeah. She's very kind too." Eikichi added.

"Yeah. Very. She threw eggs at me during our stay at Akashi's villa the other day!" Kotarou complained.

"She helped me wash the dishes during our stay at the training camp." Chihiro said.

"Why's she kind to everyone else and not to me?!" Kotarou pouted. Reo and Eikichi laughed.

"Cause you're being such an ass." Chihiro answered.

Suddenly they heard a scream from upstairs and fell silent, glancing at each other.

"Yukina!" Reo gasped but Akashi was already sprinting upstairs. Reo, Eikichi, Kotarou and Chihiro followed him. They found Yukina and Seikina in their room. Yukina was crouching beside her sister.

"Nee-chan!" Yukina shook her sister who was unconscious on the floor and blood was seen rushing out of her nose and mouth. Akashi cursed then called an ambulance.

"Seiki-chan!" Reo knelt down beside her and shook her body.

Akashi stared at the lying figure and winced. Is it time yet? Please no. He had called an ambulance, his private doctor and also Kuriyama Sumire. He was hoping for the best.

Hours later, Kuriyama Sensei arrived with a very worried expression on her face. Akashi's private doctor, Yamamoto Yuuhei, happened to be Kuriyama's ex-partner. Seikina was sent to the nearby hospital immediately after the ambulance arrived and Yamamoto volunteered to treat her.

Yamamoto and Kuriyama agreed to create the antidote together. Seikina is in coma. Yukina hid herself in her room. Seikina's parents went silent. Those guys were buried in grief. However, no matter what happens, the match will still continue. Despite the fact that Seikina's gone into comma, they believed she'd wake up and be happy if they wins.

**~End of Flashback~**

Before the match, Akashi got a call from Yamamoto, saying that her condition is now stable. Even so, Rakuzan is facing difficulties with Seirin. They didn't thought Seirin would get so far. Seirin managed to achieve 90 while Rakuzan maintained 92.

2 more scores and they'll be even. Akashi's pass is helpless. Reo's shot isn't working. They were caught in complete dead end. Everything will be over. Seirin will win. Rakuzan will lose. That will be the first time after three years straight winning the Winter Cup.

Akashi remained silent, nobody knows what he was thinking. Seirin is craving for victory. Everyone's waiting. "Sei-chan, what now?" Reo asked. Akashi looked away. Then his eyes met someone's.

"Kina..." he murmured in disbelief. There Seikina was, entering through the door, behind the Rakuzan's bench. With Yukina and Kuriyama on both of her sides. She's limping, her face pale, but she's smiling. And waved when she saw Akashi. They sat beside Shirogane.

"Seiki-chan!" Reo muttered.

"Think of something," Seikina mouthed and smiled. "You can do this. I have faith."

Akashi turned to his teammates. "We can use Chihiro now." Akashi spoke. Then they all nodded and started the plan they've been working on before the match. Receiving Seikina's words gave them spirits to continue and think of something.

[**A/N: Okay honestly, I am the one who couldn't accept the fact that Akashi's on the verge of losing. I was literally screaming and shouting when I read chapter 265. So I'm doing a plot twist in my story. Rakuzan will win. My Akashi never loses. And a friendly reminder: sorry not sorry but I hate Kuroko for having Quasi Emperor Eye. I'm so sorry for hating him. I don't hate him but I'm hating him for the moment. **

**And this is my opinion on why Rakuzan shouldn't lose even though the story is revolving around Kuroko and Kagami:**

**The first time Seirin fought with Touou, they lose. **

**Second time, they won. **

**That shows how strong Touou is but the team that has been winning the Winter Cup three years in a row, is Rakuzan. You know what that means? That means, Rakuzan is definitely stronger than Touou! So it wouldn't make sense if suddenly Seirin surpasses Rakuzan. Even if they got stronger because of the Zone and Quasi Emperor Eye. I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS FATE *flips world.**]

The referee blew the whistle as the time for the last quarter ended with cheers from the audience. Rakuzan had managed to hold Seirin on their points, making it Seirin(90)-Rakuzan(92). Reo and Kotarou heaved out a sigh of relief.

=w=

I squealed happily as the scores remained as they were when the referee blew the whistle and I immediately hugged Yukina. She choked on her breath and pinched my arm, telling me to stop it.

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YEESSSSS YOU DID IT I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" I screamed when they came to the bench. "LEMME HUG ALL OF YOU—on the second thought maybe not, you guys are sweating."

They still hugged me though. And I patted them on their arms. When they let go, someone was still hugging me, burying his face unto my hair. I returned his hug and giggled.

"You..." Akashi spoke and his body shook. I patted him gently on his back. "You scared me to death, idiot!"

I sniffed. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't call me." He hugged tighter. My eyes went teary.

"I wanted to. I couldn't." I said.

* * *

"Bye mum, dad. I'll miss you." I kissed my parents goodbye.

"We'll miss you ." Reo corrected. I smiled. My parents waved me goodbye. Yukina's clutching my hand tightly as we went to sit on the seat. This time, she refused to sit beside the window. Yukina wanted to sit at the side, so Akashi had to be in the middle and that means I had to be beside the window. Well that sucks because I ain't ready for any take off.

"All set Kina?" Akashi teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh shut up. I'm trying to calm down here."

"Don't worry, we'll wait for you to recover when we arrived at the airport."

"Hm, fine."

* * *

[**A/N: When I was writing this part, I was listening to the song Euterpe from Guilty Crown, the opening Inori sang in episode 1. It's a really sad song and I almost cried writing this haha XD okay so you might as well play this song while reading this. Oh and please read slowly. Not so slow, but slow. Ugh you know what I mean. Feel this moment.**]

And that, ladies and gentlemen, will be the last time I ride on an airplane. I'm not going to ride that again, I'd rather walk. Even from Japan to Australia. I'll swim, I just won't fly. It's been two days since our departure from Tokyo. And then that happens.

I was hanging out with everyone in the library, talking about random stuffs. I sat on the chair of the counter, hearing their stories while my hand worked on the paper. I was drawing something. I don't know but my hand just moved by itself. When I stopped, it was a picture of them.

Akashi, Reo, Kotarou, Eikichi, Chihiro, Chiharu, Yukina and me.

The settings is under a sakura tree, where the petals are blown by the wind. Eikichi is on the middle, grinning. To his left is Reo with a 'peace' sign on his hand, followed by Kotarou with his spectacle. Then in front of them is the kneeling Chihiro, his eyes looking elsewhere and Chiharu on his side, smiling sweetly.

To Eikichi's right is me. My right arm is around Akashi's neck, his face right beside me. He had to bent down a bit and he was slightly smiling. He wasn't looking in front. He was looking at me, his face pleased, satisfied. Yukina was in front of us. She held my free hand; left hand, and held Akashi's right hand. She was more like giggling.

It's truly satisfying picture, a very beautiful picture indeed.

I pushed the paper to the front a bit as my head pounded in pain. Without me knowing it, my eyes were on the verge of tears. I was smiling. Somehow this feels so happy yet sad and painful. And then a drop of blood fell on the table. I covered my nose and rested my forehead on the table, sobbing.

"Kina, you okay?" Akashi questioned. I cried silently. Everyone rushed to me. My body was shaking in fear, pain and sorrow.

"I don't want to go..." I muttered. Someone patted my back.

"Seikina..." Chiharu spoke and the paper I held in my hand loosened as she picked it up. "Seikina... it's beautiful."

"I don't want to die..." I said again and looked up at them. Akashi was looking at me straight in the eyes. I bit my lower lip as the vision got blurry. I sniffed and held out my hand, trying to touch Akashi's face.

Then smiled and closed my eyes shut.

"I love you guys more than my life." Was what I told them before I gladly let the darkness took over.

"SEIKINA!"

"CALL 119!"


	26. Wake me up

Chapter 26- Wake me up.

"We need matching blood! Type O will do." Kuriyama examined her file before jotting down on her notebook. Yamamoto placed the syringe on the table and went to fetch some gloves. They're working on the antidote.

"This is really really mysterious. I've never seen anything like this." Yamamoto spoke. Kuriyama kept silent.

"How much possibilities that this antidote will work?" he asked again.

"Probably 85%." Kuriyama answered it short.

Yamamoto smiled and continued his work. "You really love that girl, ne?"

Kuriyama put down her file and sighed. "She's like my daughter. We had so much fun together. It hurts me so much to see her dying." She said.

"Ah, that girl woke up yesterday. But she doesn't feel well. She told me her head's spinning and she couldn't see much, her vision is still blurry. Her retina went wrong I think. And her cold sensitivity probably increases. She needed at least 3 blankets." Yamamoto said.

Kuriyama frowned. "I'll definitely save her."

"I know you will."

* * *

**Seijuurou **

Ah, this feeling again. Is she awake? Is she smiling like always? Is she dead? Is she okay? Is she eating well? Did she take her breakfast?

The sunlight pierced through my skin as I opened the curtain, revealing the sweet scenery of Kyoto. Not so sweet now. I checked my phone and there was a message from Yamamoto Sensei who was willing to come to Kyoto to treat Kina.

**From: Yamamoto Yuuhei.**

**_Good morning, Sei. She woke up yesterday night. It'd be best if you could see her today. _**

As fast as lightning, more or less, I rushed into the bathroom, took a short shower and ran downstairs heading towards Kuruki Hospital where Kina is located.

* * *

**Seikina **

Glad I'm experiencing skin-piercing sunlight again. Glad I'm able to breathe again. This is like a dream. It's 8am and I'm lying on the bed, staring at the white ceiling. This must be a ward. The thickness of this bed shows it all.

The door opened. I turned my head, sat up and grinned when I saw him entered. "Akashi!" I exclaimed and he sat on the chair beside my bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice low. It's like he's the one who's dying.

"More than okay, don't worry. Have you taken your breakfast?" I answered and questioned him.

He shook his head. "Kina..."

"Hm?"

"... Wake me up, please. Tell me this is just a dream."

I smiled and exhaled sharply. "You're completely awake. This is what you call reality, Seijuurou."

He seemed shocked when I called him by his first name. He bit his lower lip and looked away. "I refuse to accept this."

"Whether you refuse or not, it's still happening. You'll still have to accept this someday." I said. He held my hand, leaned his elbow on the bed, rested his forehead on my hand and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

"I hate you."

"I love you." I replied with a grin.

"I hate you, so much. I hate you."

"Words aren't necessary Akashi."

"Keep calling me Seijuurou."

I repeated. "Words aren't necessary, Seijuurou. I mean, we both know we love each other. And we both know I'm not going to—"

"Shut up." He cut me off. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Your hair is soft." I commented.

"That's not important." He said.

I giggled. "It is. Every single thing about you is important."

"I hate you." He's starting to sound like a small kid. Like Yukina when I refused to have further walk with Akashi last month.

"I love you too." I smiled, enjoying this conversation.

"Where's Yukina?" he asked.

"Kuriyama Sensei took her for sleepover with Chiharu as soon as I passed out that day. She doesn't know." I answered.

"She must know."

"You tell her." I looked away.

"I will. You'll just have to wait for her to throw eggs at you."

I laughed and threw my head back to the pillow, sighing heavily. "I can't even walk properly now."

Akashi checked his phone then stuffed it in his pocket. "Reo and the other will arrive in another 5 minutes. They're crying tears of joy."

I smiled. "Let's have some breakfast first."

He wanted to protest but I cut him off, "You're eating with me, that's an order." I said and he shrugged, helping me with the food on the tray on the bedside table.

-^.^-

I avoided everyone's eyes when they entered the room. Only the sound of the heater could be heard and I'm really nervous.

"I..." Reo spoke. I knew what he was going to say. "I... I can't I—"

He stopped. I bit my lower lip and looked up. He was staring at me, eyes teary. "Y-you know... I'm sorry ." I said.

"So this is what Akito was trying to tell us?" Kotarou cut in. I inhaled sharply and nodded once.

"Why...?" Reo's question came out as a whisper. I couldn't hold back my tears.

This is wrong.

It shouldn't have ended up this way.

I should be alone in this room, now, waiting for the end.

I shouldn't be surrounded by anyone. At all.

What is my reason moving to Kyoto? Isn't it to not make any friends? Isn't it to live alone and die alone? Isn't it?!

"It's..." I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "It was a mistake. I got to know this sickness last year. I wasn't concerned and don't care at all. But when it started to get worse, I panicked and the first idea is get away from everyone. Mum said Kyoto would be best. Argued with her for a while and eventually Mum let me go. I was determined to not speak at all except around teachers. But suddenly that day, I met Akashi—um, Seijuurou and Yukina was really really attracted to him. I had no choice but to let him follow us. Without me realizing it, I started to talk to him and get along with him well. That was a major mistake. I met you guys. I couldn't push anyone away. You guys are just so... so... i don't know but I love you all so much I couldn't bring myself to tell you. It will hurt you guys but I know, eventually you all had to know anyway. I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier."

Everyone went silent again. Reo exhaled sharply then sniffed. "You don't have to say anything. Just accept the fact and cherish the moments." I said, smiling.

"You are going to survive, stupid." Akashi warned. I giggled. His hands is still around mine.

"I'll miss you guys." I said.

"You're gonna live!" Akashi snapped and looked at me. I frowned.

"You don't know! You won't know!" I shouted back. "Do you know how cold it is?! Do you know it hurts when I walk!? Do you know what I am feeling right now? How I wish I could wipe all your memories and let me die alone! I don't want to die leaving everyone crying! I hate people crying!"

"You're the one who don't know!" he gripped my hand tighter. I winced. "What will Yukina say!? What will she do when she attends your funeral!? What will she react seeing you like this!? HOW!? TELL ME HOW!?"

I gritted my teeth. Everyone was staring at us. Reo, Eikichi, Kotarou and Chihiro. "She'll just have to accept it." I said, my voice went lower.

"When you know this, you should spend more time with your friends! You should cherish your moments with them! You should treasure those memories so you'll die in happiness! What is the purpose of dying alone with no reason to smile!?" he protested.

At that, I was hushed. We were in a staring contest. "I'm sorry." I muttered and turned away.

He didn't reply.

Then it stayed like that.

Silence.

No one dared to speak.


	27. A Day to Remember

Chapter 27- A day to remember.

It was past midnight and Kuriyama Sumire had just done her latest research and the antidote is almost finished. She went to the special ward, where Seikina is sleeping. She just wanted to see her condition, to see if she's sleeping well. However, to her consternation, the room was dark, silent, the heater is off, the fan isn't spinning and the worse is,

Seikina is gone.

* * *

I woke up and found myself in an unfamiliar room. Softer bed, softer blankets and warmer temperature. Was I transferred to a different ward? No. The smell is different. I quickly sat up and regretted it the moment the room spun around me. Uh where is this?

I looked around. The walls were painted with light blue color and the decorations are simple but beautiful. The window is opened and calm wind blows from the outside. I took a deep breath and smiled. Okay but still—where am I?

The door opened and in came the redhead. I stared at him and he sat on the bed in front of me. "Morning, Kina. How are you feeling ?" he asked.

My brain tried to find the words to say, my tongue tried to move to speak but no, I just stared at him.

As if answering what I'm trying to say, he chuckled and nodded. "Sorry, you're asking why you are here right?" he asked. I didn't reply. "This is a guest room in my house. Basically, I kidnapped you."

My brain finally started working. "What...?"

He thought for a moment then shook his head. "Never mind. For now, can you walk?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said and put my legs down on the floor. Balancing myself, I tried to walk to him. Surprisingly, it worked, I mean—I can walk! He smiled at me and I grinned. But right after that, I tripped on the blankets and fell flat on my stomach. Seijuurou knelt down in front of me and I laughed.

"I guess that's fine," He said. "Go get dressed. There's only one outfit for you in the closet."

He stood. I looked up at him, confused. "Where are we going?" I questioned. He smirked and walked out, closing the door behind him gently. I blinked but went to the closet anyway. Inside were a light blue long-sleeved blouse with white jeans. I chuckled then went for a shower.

-^.^-

"That damn useless redhead !" Kuriyama Sumire yelled and banged her fists on the table when Yamamoto told her he received a message from Akashi saying that Seikina is with him so don't worry. Yamamoto Yuuhei laughed at her reactions.

"Don't worry Sumire." He said.

"How can I not worry!? He kidnapped Seikina in the middle of the night!"

Yamamoto smiled. "There must be a reason."

Kuriyama sighed and leaned her back against her favorite chair.

_Go, Seijuurou, time is running out. _

-^.^-

Seijuurou pulled my hand and wrapped a winter muffler around my neck. "You'll get cold." He said as we stopped in front of a lamp post, heading towards a playground near his house.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why are you getting all cheesy ?"

He turned away and walked. I followed him. "Hey don't get mad I was just asking." I said. He didn't reply. I pouted and stopped walking, placing my hands on my hip.

"If you're going to go all silent again, I'm going back." I said. He stopped and turned around.

"You're being naughty, come here." He said. I stuck out my tongue at him, angry, and turned my heels heading towards somewhere far from him. But then suddenly I was lifted off the ground and I shrieked. He had lifted me in a bridal style and my cheeks went red in embarrassment.

"Put me down!" I said.

"Not until you stopped getting mad at me." He answered. I went silent and rested my head against his chest. "This is a date. Don't make a scene." He spoke.

I giggled. He put me down finally and we arrived at the playground. There were some children and we settled down on a bench. "I'm just going to stare at those swings, slides and see-saw all day before I die." I murmured.

Seijuurou glanced at me. "You will live." He said and then we went silent. Suddenly, two boys ran to us.

"Nee-san, nii-san!" one of them grinned and held out his hand. I blinked and touched it. He pulled it almost immediately and I was dragged to their 'workplace'. There are 5 of them, including those two, working on a snowman and some throwing snowballs at each other. Two of them are girls, they were the ones who's building the snowman while the other boys kept throwing snowballs at them.

"Stop it, Kazehiki-kun!" one of the girl cried. I frowned and went to her.

"Kazehiki-kun?" I asked. The other girl nodded and pointed to all the boys. "Kazehiki-kun, Furuota-kun and Okizaki-kun."

"And you are?" I questioned.

The girl pointed to the crying girl. "Mimi," she pointed to herself. "Yumi."

"Eh and why is Mimi crying?" I asked even though the answer is obvious.

"Okizaki-kun kept throwing snowballs at her and it destroyed her snowman." Yumi answered. I smiled.

"Let's play snow war." I said.

"Snow war?" Yumi asked and Mimi stopped crying. I called Seijuurou and he went beside me.

"Let's fight Seijuurou." I said happily.

He smirked. "As if you can win."

I grinned. "You'll see."

Moments later, Seijuurou is in the same team with Okizaki, Furuota and Kazehiki while I'm with Mimi and Yumi. Though it's not fair. Furuota threw the first ball and Yumi dodged it then threw two snowballs at him. Furuota fell and pouted furiously. The rule is, once you fell, you're out. So Furuota is out.

"Go Yumi! Go Mimi you can do this !" I supported them. Then a ball landed on my face. Okizaki laughed. I wiped it then narrowed my eyes as I threw a ball at the one who threw it at me; Seijuurou.

He dodged it perfectly and threw a second ball to my leg. I squealed as the cold snow melted on my pants. I gritted my teeth and threw another ball. He dodged it again but this time I was faster, I threw another ball immediately and it hit his face. I laughed. We kept on throwing balls at each other's face and then I realized.

Yumi, Mimi, Okizaki, Furuota and Kazehiki are all staring at us.

"Nii-san and nee-san looked so happy." Kazehiki spoke.

I smiled. "It will be more fun if you all participated."

"We did but nii-san and nee-san hit us all." Okizaki said.

I laughed. "Well, sorry. I can't help it."

Seijuurou glanced at his wristwatch then turned to me. "We have to go now." He said. I nodded to the children.

"Goodbye, we will meet again, ne?" Kazehiki asked.

I smiled bitterly and didn't reply.

"We will, don't worry." Seijuurou interrupted then pulled my arm. "Take care, all of you. Don't catch a cold !" I told them. They nodded and waved us goodbye. We walked away.

"Where are we going next?" I asked.

"Let's ride a horse." He said.

"Horse!?"

~.~

"You know how to ride a horse?" I asked, amazed as Seijuurou hoisted me up in front of him on the horse. The horse is white in color, he chose it himself, he said. I gave the horse a name, Lucky Star, because it's so lucky to have Seijuurou as its owner. Like ugh nosebleed everyday.

"Of course I do. What is there that I can't do?" he answered.

I smirked. "Asking me out for a date."

He arched an eyebrow then slightly kicked the horse and we started moving. He looked so happy but he didn't smile. I can feel it, the aura he emits. I can feel the love he gave me. I can feel him. His heartbeat, his breathing, his passion, his love, his life, his everything.

Akashi Seijuurou,

I love you so much I want to live.

You're the reason for me to live.

I felt tears streamed down my face then I sniffed.

"Seijuurou." I spoke.

"Hn?"

"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

He was silent for a moment then, "No. What's dead remains dead."

I moved both of my legs to the left meaning I sat sideways and buried my face unto his chest. "You know... when I go later, I promise I'll come back." I said.

"You will live, Kina. How many times should I say that?" he said and one hand wrapped around my shoulders, hugging me. The pain came back. I held my breath, trying to ease the pain. But eventually I groaned.

"Kina?" he spoke and stopped the horse.

"Keep moving, let's stay like this longer." I said with difficulties. The horse moved once again.

"Should I bring you back? You're not okay." He said, concerned.

I shook my head and sniffed. "When I go, I'll come back soon."

"Kina—"

"I'll meet you once again. I'll fall in love with you once again. I'll hug you once again. I'll see your smile once again. I'll hear your laugh once again. I'll do everything for you once again. I'll give my life for you once again."

"You're talking nonsense."

"I don't want to go, I want to see you forever. I want to see your smile again, you're not going anywhere, you're mine, forever and ever. Seijuurou, I love you." I started to sob. He released his hand from me then the horse stopped moving. I looked at him and we got down of the horse, under a leafless tree.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kina. You don't have to go anywhere too." He said.

"I... I love you. So much it hurts," I cried and he caressed my cheek, wiping my overflowing tears with his finger. "I want to hug you, I want to graduate with you, Reo, Eikichi, Kotarou, Chihiro and Chiharu. I want to see Yukina grow up with you. I want to further my studies with you. I want to accompany you in every shougi and basketball battles you participate. I want to make you feel better. I want to smile with you and get married. I want to have kids and we'll raise them together. We'll die together we'll—" I bit my lower lip and sniffed. "Gosh, there's so many things I have to do..."

"That will come true, don't worry." He smiled but I saw the pain in his eyes. His hands ran through my muffler then he gently pulled it, making me stepped forwards. "I love you, Kina." He said then our lips met.

_Can I stay like this forever?_

_Can I stay loving Seijuurou forever?_

_Can I feel this moment again?_

_Will I be able to see him again?_

_Oh Seijuurou._

_Do you know how much you mean to me?_

_Do you know that you're part of me?_

_Do you realize this?_

_I love you, so much only God knows._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

**_For eternity, I will always love you. _**


	28. I'm Alive

Chapter 28- I'm Alive.

Akashi Seijuurou stared at the frame on the bedside table, a picture of a beautiful woman with red hair, smiling. It's as if she's smiling at him from the picture. He smiled back and remembered her sweet scent, her sweet smile, her everything, she was the one who had helped him going through all of this. Even though she died, it's like she was beside him all these while, guiding him silently. Crying won't bring her back, so he gladly accepted the fact that his beloved beautiful woman which is his mother had died because of an illness.

Illness.

Disease.

Sickness.

Those words brought back unpleasant memories. Why? Why does every woman he met must go before him? Why must he be the one who suffers and mourns? If only he could swap souls with Seikina, then maybe, just maybe, he could feel better, Seikina could stop suffering, could stop crying and thinking about her death.

"You will live." That's what he told her each and every time because he don't want to believe that she will leave. He don't want to believe that she would go where his mother is. He don't want to believe she will leave him helpless, clueless like how his mother did. He regretted. Why couldn't he meet Seikina earlier? Why?

This feeling, this sickening feeling where he knew she would go anyway, where he knew he won't be living with her hurts too much. Too much even for his steel heart, too much for him to carry it.

Cry? Will it make him better?

Will crying cure her?

For the first time, this absolute redhead was defeated by his own feelings, by this extremely cruel fate where even his protest won't work.

This is destiny.

* * *

Kuriyama Sumire screamed when the mixture dissolved and formed a green, yellowish liquid. "This is it! This is it! This is the complete antidote!" she yelled.

Yamamoto watched her from behind and chuckled. "I'm glad you managed that, Sumire. But I received reports that the girl Seikina, can no longer walk. Why is that?"

She turned to her partner and sighed. "When I did some x-ray or any tests, her legs are okay. But it's not functioning. I don't know what went wrong. Did you check it?"

He shook his head. "Am going to after this. You sort out that antidote first then we can take her for the operations."

"Thank you for helping me, Yuuhei."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

**Seikina.**

Yukina pouted and looked at me. I pouted back at her then smiled and ruffled her hair. "What did I do wrong?" she asked. 30 minutes ago, she barged into my ward and asked what's wrong with me. I answered her, saying that she did a bad thing and I got a little sick. And she's been wondering what she did wrong since 30 minutes ago. No, it's just too heartbreaking to tell her.

Suddenly the door opened. We turned to the door and Yukina jumped happily then purposely collided into Seijuurou. He lifted her up and entered. Reo and Kotarou were there. Chihiro, Chiharu and Eikichi couldn't come because they were stuck in detention for being late to class. They settled themselves on the chairs provided. Yukina is on Seijuurou's lap, as usual.

"How are you feeling Seiki-chan ?" Reo asked.

"Fine as ever." I answered.

"Nii-chan, what did I do wrong?" Yukina spoke. Seijuurou frowned.

"You did nothing wrong, why?" he asked.

"Nee-chan said I did something very bad and I need to fix my attitudes then only she'd be fine."

Seijuurou glanced at me and I looked away. "She's correct. You have to stay with Kuriyama Sensei while she's here. You have to take shower yourself, don't play with the shampoo, no wasting water or food. Eat your meals properly, do your homeworks, do exercises, sleep early and always remember to brush your teeth and wash your feet before going to sleep." He answered.

"Eeehh, but I did all of that even when she's with me!" Yukina protested. Seijuurou hugged her and she was hushed, still disappointed not knowing what's wrong with me. She then got down from his lap and went to Reo.

"Reo-nii, what did I do wrong?" she asked.

Reo thought for a moment then, "You didn't play with me and Kotarou for a long time!"

I looked at them. Reo winked at me. He and Kotarou went out to take Yukina to play at the hospital's garden.

"She won't understand if I tell her." I spoke.

"She's a smart kid, she will." Seijuurou answered. Right then, Yamamoto Sensei came in bringing his green clipboard and smiled at us.

"Akane, I'm going to do some tests if you don't mind," he turned to Seijuurou. "It won't be long."

Seijuurou nodded and I moved my legs down. I stood then almost immediately I fell. Seijuurou caught my arms before I could, though. I gripped his shoulders then moved my legs. His hands held my waist, helping me to stand.

No.

No why can't I move?

Why ain't I feeling anything?

No.

My eyes went teary and my voice cracked as I questioned, "What happened?" the horror of not being able to walk again crept within me.

"That's what I want to see." Yamamoto Sensei nodded and motioned for me to sit on the bed. Seijuurou helped me with it. I stared at Yamamoto Sensei.

"Sensei..." my voice trailed off, finding the suitable question.

"Sumire did some tests on your legs. It all showed normal results but in reality, your legs are not functioning. I wanted to check if it's temporary or permanent but I guess I do know the results now. So, if you don't mind I'll do some more tests to know what's wrong on your legs." He explained.

"I can't walk...?" the question came out as a whisper.

Yamamoto Sensei went silent and avoided eye contact while Seijuurou volunteered to carry me to the room instead of bringing me using a wheelchair.

-^.^-

I woke up and blinked in the dark. Someone turned on the lights and moved my head. There sat Seijuurou and sleeping Yukina on his lap. Kotarou and Reo were sleeping on the couch provided. Seijuurou looked at me. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Now that I think about it, "I feel... completely fine." I answered and looked around.

"Did you remember anything?" he asked and I shook my head as an answer.

"Yamamoto Sensei took you to his room for your legs examination. Two hours later, the antidote was finished and they did an operation on you as fast as they could. Eighteen hours later, you're still unconscious probably because of the heavy sleeping medicine they gave you. But the good news is..."

My heart skipped a beat. It worked? The antidote really worked?! It did!? I wanted to scream right there and then. Suddenly, he pulled my hands and hugged me so tight I thought he wanted to kill me.

I heard him sniffed. I hugged him back. "Seijuurou am I going to live?" I whispered, tears fell from my eyes.

"You will live, you will, believe me." He answered.

I gripped his shirt. "I am going to live, Seijuurou, I am going to live. I'm alive, I am going to live." And I started to cry harder. We stayed like that for quite a long time.

* * *

"Sumire, the antidote won't last."

"... She will survive."

"Your antidote is not stable."

"She'll live."


	29. First Snow

Chapter 29- First Snow.

I was beyond happy that the antidote worked, though, I still can't walk. Yamamoto and Kuriyama Sensei tried many ways to help it but no, I just have to accept the fact that I can't walk. So, today I woke up smiling, no one is in the ward except for the sleeping Yukina on my side. Today is 19th of December, but the snow is yet to rain down. The weather is cold and the heater inside the ward is not helping at all.

It was 8 in the morning and I'm having this strong urge to run to the garden and scream. But I'll wait for Yukina to wake up. Fourteen minutes later, I was limping towards the garden. Was planning to stop by Kuriyama Sensei's room but stoppped dead when I reached the doorknob.

"How long will it last?" a male voice said from the inside, probably Yamamoto Sensei talking to Kuriyama Sensei.

"I don't know. But the antidote does make her feel better, no?" Kuriyama Sensei answered.

"It's not stable, Sumire. Anything could happen."

"I know. Let's just pray for the best and search further. She'll live till then. I'm sure!"

I stared at the door. Antidote. Unstable. What—the antidote they used on me is not stable? Meaning, I'll die anyway? The fear of those thoughts rushed within me and I quickly turned away from the door, limping back towards my ward but unfortunately fell knee first then elbow. Wincing, I crawled back, biting my lower lip, trying to ease the pain and frustration knowing I wouldn't last even with the help of the antidote.

What will be Seijuurou's reaction?

No, someone help me, please.

* * *

"She's coming around." A voice said. Hm? Who's that? Reo?

"Kina." Seijuurou?

I opened my eyes. "Whoa." I muttered as the light blinded me. I grimaced and sat up. "What?" I asked both of them. Reo and Seijuurou.

"Why were you lying on the floor outside your ward an hour ago?" Reo asked.

"I did?"

"We were going to visit you but found you passed out on the floor instead. What were you doing?" he questioned me again.

"Nothing, I don't recall going outside—" wait. Antidote. "I was um going to take a walk outside—um the garden. Didn't know I passed out there." I changed my answer.

_"...Anything could happen." _

I sighed and looked around. "Where's Yukina?"

"She went for breakfast just now." Reo answered. Seijuurou just sat there, staring at me. Why's he not smiling? Come on Seijuurou, I need to see your smile. I won't last. The antidote is not stable.

"Smile." I murmured.

"Eh? Sorry?" Reo asked.

I shook my head. "No, nothing. I just happened to remember some of our memories." I lied.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. "I think I know what you want." He winked then walked out.

Now left only me and Seijuurou. We were silent all the time, staring out of the window, watching the clouds moving so slow.

"I shouldn't have fall for you," I said. Clock is ticking, time is moving. "But I regret none if it, it was a pleasure being with you."

"In that case," he spoke, directing his fierce gaze onto my eyes. "We'll be together, forever. And that's a promise."

I looked away and shut my eyes. "I love you."

"You know I do."

* * *

"Crabs~" Yukina squealed happily as she hopped up and down on my bed. Reo, Eikichi, Chiharu, Chihiro, Kotarou, Seijuurou, Kuriyama Sensei and Yamamoto Sensei were all in my room. Kuriyama Sensei cooked us a feast! Crabs and some vegetables. We decided to eat it in my room since I still can't walk.

"Eh I didn't know you could cook, mom!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"You didn't know!?" Kuriyama Sensei asked furiously.

We all laughed and I took a bite. "Damn, this is super delicious!" I commented and gestured for them to take it too. Fifteen minutes later, everyone was busy eating, laughing and talking. Though Seijuurou is nowhere to be found, I thought he's out for some fresh air or something. I wanted to have a look at him but being unable to walk is annoying.

"And she never cry even when she experienced the car accident." Kuriyama Sensei finished her story about me.

"Ehh, Seiki-chan is so brave !" Reo clapped his hands.

"She rarely cry but when she does, it takes hours to calm her down." Kuriyama Sensei added.

"Now let's stop talking about me. I'm getting embarrassed here." I cut them off. They laughed and shifted the topic to Seijuurou.

"Do you know he has a white horse called Yukimaru? It's the same age as him!" Kotarou said.

I tilted my head. "Heehh? But I called it Lucky Star!"

"Since when you met Yukimaru?" Reo asked.

"Oh, must be when he kidnapped you." Kuriyama Sensei said.

"He kidnapped you!?" Eikichi asked, surprised.

"Ah, forget about that, but why Yukimaru?" I questioned.

"Because it was born in the first snow." Chiharu answered.

"How did you know?" Chihiro asked.

"Just guessing." She shrugged.

"So, why Lucky Star?" Reo asked.

I laughed a bit before answering his question. "Because the horse is so lucky to have Seijuurou by his side all the time! I wish I am the horse."

"Aww !" they exclaimed. "What a lovey-dovey couple!"

I blushed. "Eish, now shut up! Where is him anyway?"

Eikichi looked around. "Yukina is not here too."

I smiled. "Let them be."

* * *

Yukina was sitting on Akashi's lap under the tree, admiring the view of the hospital's garden. "Nii-chan why is nee-chan in the hospital?" she asked.

"She can't walk, she's sick," he answered calmly. "But she's okay now. The doctors had worked on the antidote, she'll be just fine after a few days."

"Really? She'll take care of me after this?" Yukina tilted her head a bit.

Akashi nodded. "She'll take care of you. Don't worry, Yuki."

Right. No worries. Everyone should be happy by now but why deep down, he felt this uneasiness swirling uncontrollably? Something is not right. He tried to keep calm and watch what this cruel world had planned for them. As for Yukina, she was skeptical about her sister recovering. She couldn't hold down these unsettled feelings. Somehow, she couldn't believe when they all say 'she'll be fine' and stuffs, there's just this family-instinct where she knows nothing will be fine as everyone thought it would be.

"Nee-chan once helped me when I was stuck on a big tree. She caught me but fell down afterwards. Her legs fractured but she still smiled," Yukina spoke, her voice thickened. "Nee-chan's smile will be one of the things I won't ever forget in my whole lifetime."

Akashi patted her head. "Your sister's smile is addictive. She smiles like nothing happens. I'm sure she'll smile even if the world crumbles."

"Nee-chan likes playground more than me. Somehow, I do wish we swapped souls."

"I do wish I am her right now, I want to absorb her pain. I want to let her go of these sufferings."

"Nee-chan is the kindest in the whole universe."

"Your sister holds the most beautiful heart inside."

"I love her."

"We all do."

* * *

It was midnight. I woke up and blinked in the complete darkness. Moonlight shone through the window, lighting this room a bit. I turned to look at the bedside table, the calendar.

20th December.

I smiled.

My birthday.

Seijuurou's birthday.

It wasn't so cold. The heater is working well. On the couch in front of my bed, Kotarou, Reo, Eikichi and Chihiro were sleeping soundly. On my right, sat Seijuurou and Yukina, sleeping too. I heaved out a sigh and sat up. How I'll miss this scene. How I'll miss my sweet friends. How I'll miss the love of my life.

The pain of letting go, I now understand how those heartbroken ones feel. The pain of being the one who'll leave. The pain knowing that I will not last. The antidote is not stable. They won't make it. Because I can hear my own soft and slow heartbeats. The sound of my last moments. I can feel the pain clutching my lungs and the upper parts of my body. I have no feel for my legs anymore as it's not functioning.

I gasped and held the blankets tightly, trying to stop the pain but it's hurting me more than ever. Coughing, I grabbed a tissue from the table beside and covered my mouth. Liquids rushed out of my nose and mouth. I knew it was blood. The heat, the pain.

Visions blurred and the room spun around me. I threw my head onto the pillow and groaned. The tissue was wet of blood and tears streaming down my face. Then I heard a cry, and realized it was from me. Suddenly the lights went on and I turned to see.

It was Seijuurou, his face masked with worries.

"S-Sei—" I gasped and coughed more blood.

He held my hand and he went panicked as he pressed the emergency button next to my bed. Then he turned to face me. I frowned and tried to forget the pain now that I'm looking at his calm face. Everyone went awake by the alarm sound.

"Kina," He spoke, voice thick. He was holding back his tears. "Kina, Kina you'll be fine. Stay awake, look at me, you'll be fine."

I wanted to say something but what came out was only gasping sound of pain and sobs. I clenched his warm hand so tight I thought I could tear his hand away. "S-sei—" I tried to speak again. Tears fell out of his eyes and he grasped my hand as tightly as I did.

The beeping sound of the heart monitor was almost inaudible to me. Then I saw everyone's face. Reo, Kotarou, Eikichi, Chihiro and Yukina. Yukina was crying.

God, I wish she didn't have to watch me.

I wish she'd just walk out and forget me.

Yukina...

The door slammed open and they gave space. "Move her to the ICU !" a voice shouted. That's Yamamoto Sensei.

"Akashi, please move your hand." A woman said. Kuriyama Sensei? Then continued by a female crying and shouting my name. Chiharu?

"Seikina!"

And then I was confused and was about to explode from the sounds of people crying, weeping and sobbing.

Stop.

Please, don't cry.

Please.

Stop.

Seijuurou removed his hand but I held it tighter. He tried again but I refused to let go. "She won't let go." He said.

"Just bring her ."

I closed my eyes and tears fell down my eyes. There were sounds of people muttering, sobbing and talking. Then I was moving. "Kina, don't close your eyes."

I opened my eyes and stared right into his eyes. "Sei... Juu.. rou..." I finally was able to mutter his name.

"I'm right here, love." He said and bit his lower lip. I wanted to laugh. I still think he's hot biting his lip like that, his face worried. Oh why am I even thinking about this right now?

"Akashi-kun," it was Kuriyama Sensei. "It was my fault. The antidote wasn't stable. I'm sorry for not telling you."

He went silent then, "Kina, you have to let go of my hands. They're going to cure you. Stay awake, Kina."

I did as I was told and let go of his hand. I waited for what felt like a thousand years. Kuriyama Sensei and Yamamoto Sensei are probably treating me. I didn't feel a thing. After a long while of silence, I finally heard the door being opened.

A hand grasped mine. "Kina."

Another grabbed my left. "Nee-chan."

"Yukina.. Seijuurou..." I tried my best to smile and I was quite happy at the fact that I can talk.

"Kina, your parents are on the way from Tokyo." Seijuurou said. Yukina burst into tears. I hate it. It's hurting me seeing her cry like that. I opened my eyes. The light is quite dim but the sunlight is helping the room getting brighter. Then I saw something that caught my eyes.

Snow!

I turned my head to Seijuurou. "Sei... happy birthday." I struggled to say. He shut his eyes for a moment and I saw a tear fell from his eye. He then opened his eyes, smiling at me.

"Thank you. Happy birthday Kina." He said. I tried to sit. Reo, Kotarou, Eikichi, Chiharu and Chihiro barged in through the door and came to help. They just arrived, probably.

"I love you guys so much." I said.

"Seikina. We love you more. You know we do. So try your best to stay alive, 'kay?" Kotarou spoke. I nodded slowly and turned to Seijuurou. He leaned forward and I pulled him for a kiss.

He seemed surprised but then relaxed. We pulled away and I told him, "That's your birthday present." And he smiled bitterly.

I turned to Yukina and held her hand tight. She wiped her eyes and looked at me. "Yukina, be a good girl, ne." I said and she nodded silently.

"Nee-chan..." she spoke. I leaned against the soft pillow and smiled.

No matter how hard I resist, this is my fate.

I have to accept this.

Today would be a perfect day to leave.

I controlled my breathing as I felt my heart beating slower and the pain came again. I cleared my throat. "I'll miss you guys." I said.

"Seiki-chan... don't say that." Reo said.

I heaved out a sigh and giggled. "Today is quite warm, isn't it?"

"Nee-chan, let's go home and have a birthday party. Let's go." Yukina said.

I shook my head. "I can't walk Yukina."

She sniffed. I examined everyone's face, trying to carve it into my memories. "It's only been three months or so. I hope you guys won't forget every little things we do. I hope you guys won't forget those sweet conversations we had. I hope you guys will always remember me and please do keep in mind I really love you guys for eternity." I said then coughed.

I cleared my throat and inhaled sharply. "I think I need to rest. Sleep would be the best option now."

The beeping sound of the heart monitor became slower and slower. Yukina was already wailing. Seijuurou wasn't crying, he was looking at me, bravely. "I love you." I grinned at him.

"I need to sleep. I'm tired." I added.

"Kina," Seijuurou spoke, grasping my hand tighter. I let him. "Kina, don't go. Don't close your eyes, Kina, please. Don't leave me alone, no."

"I'll never leave you alone, love. I promised you I'd come back, no?" I replied. The room spun around me and visions blurred. "Say, even now, do you believe in reincarnations, Akashi Seijuurou?" I asked.

"I love you." He said.

I laughed a bit then slowly letting the darkness surrounded me. "I'd die for you, Seijuurou."

Suddenly, I couldn't hear voices.

And I saw only blackness.

I thought I smiled for a moment but that doesn't matter now.

Farewell Mum, Dad, Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotarou, Nebuya Eikichi, Mayuzumi Chihiro, Kuriyama Chiharu, Kuriyama Sumire, Yamamoto Yuuhei, Iriya Akito, Inori Kazumi, Suzumi High students, teacher, Rakuzan teachers and students, Furikata Sensei...

Farewell Lucky Star, Yukimaru.

Farewell Yukina.

Farewell Akashi Seijuurou.

Farewell wicked world.

* * *

**Seijuurou. **

She's leaving me. She's leaving me like how mom did. She closed her eyes and smiled. Her body went limp then the heart monitor produced a long 'beep' sound, indicating that her heart had already stopped beating. Tears fell from my eyes unconsciously. Her hand that was clutching mine went numb and it loosened. I caressed her pale smiling face.

"Kina..." I moaned. "Don't leave me..."

The others were already crying and Yukina was especially wailing. She lost her one and only sister.

Kuriyama Sensei and Yamamoto Sensei slid the door open. They were expecting this. They'd told me she'd die. They can do nothing. Anything won't work on her. They have no choice but to let her go.

I gritted my teeth and couldn't bear this pain any longer. "Kina, we promised... We'll be together, forever... so why?"

_"Say, even now, do you believe in reincarnations, Akashi Seijuurou?" _

Reincarnations? What a joke. What's dead remains dead. There's no such thing as that.

Akane Seikina. A 16-year old girl who likes playground more than her sister does. Knows how to cook the best tofu in the whole world. The strategist. The girl who defeated me. Who defeated me in this game called 'Love'.

**I lost the game and I lost her.**

**Kina. **


	30. Epilogue

**Not so many years later... **

Despite of his young age, believe it or not, he's the most successful businessman in Japan, one of the Kiseki no Sedai that is still playing for international tournaments, the best shougi player ever and the guy who never lose in anything. He who calls himself absolute is now living fine, not under the pressure of his father anymore. He's free to do anything he wishes.

Akashi Seijuurou, yes. The redhead who claims to be the best.

His mind sometimes wander to the past, leaving him staring into nothing. Even so, his business and life is doing quite well. What about his friends? Reo, Kotarou, Eikichi, Chihiro and Chiharu are all okay, they are living a fine life. They do contact each other sometimes. Akashi's office is located in Kyoto. Outside, a few meters away, there was a playground. A playground from a few years ago, where his love life played her heart out, where she collapsed, where they played snow war.

So much memories.

It has become a normal thing for him to stop there every night after work, sitting on the bench, remembering every seconds he had with her. So tonight, just like other nights, he drove to the playground and sat on the bench.

Today is 20th December, the anniversary of her death, her birthday and his own birthday. The first snow had rained down this morning. It's quite cold but his muffler and gloves are helping him to warm up.

Just as he was reminiscing his past, his eyes caught a figure sitting on the swing, alone but happy. A lady that looked as the same age as him was playing the swing, happily. And she reminds him a lot of her, Kina.

Her features are almost the same.

Unconsciously, his feet brought him to the girl sitting there. She was startled upon his arrival but then relaxed and smiled.

"It's my first time seeing you here." Akashi spoke.

The girl giggled and turned her gaze to the crescent moon that's almost covered by the clouds. "It's not my first time being here though." She said softly.

Akashi stared at her. She glanced at him. "Akashi Seijuurou, ne?" she said. He wanted to say something but the girl had cut him off. "I saw your name and picture on today's magazine. Congratulations."

"Who... are you...?" he asked.

She giggled again. "Ah you don't need to know that."

"Kina..." he muttered.

She stood and held her hand out. "No, I am Akari Kizuna."

"No, Kina." He said and pulled her into an embrace. The beautiful girl under the moonlight, she who calls herself Kizuna, let out a small laugh and struggled to get away from his grips but he was so strong so she stopped and stayed calm, allowing him to hug her.

"You lost her, didn't you? That Kina..." Kizuna said, patting his back. His whole body was shivering.

"Kina..." he hugged tighter.

"Do you believe in reincarnations?" she questioned and he froze.

"... I do now."

3

**Damn! How was that!? How was the whole story!? Seriously, even myself, I don't believe in reincarnations. But I don't think it's impossible though. If I were Seijuurou, I'd believe in it, I'd believe that she'll come back. Maybe not as her, maybe as someone else but some of her will be inside that someone else. You get me? **

**So you can assume Kizuna as Kina, the reincarnations of her. Or something like that. You can also assume Kizuna will make Seijuurou be able to move on. Oh, it's up to you guys!**

**Anyway, thank you for all the votes, comments and reads. Thank you to the silent readers too! **

**Do comment which chapter you like the most hehe!**

**Also, I have a favor to ask you all!**

**Should I create a new story of;**

***69 Days- Sequel [Akashi moving on]**

**Or**

***69 Days- Sequel [Akito moving on]**

**Or **

*** a new Akashi fanfic [genre: slice of life]**

**Or**

***a new Akashi fanfic [genre: supernatural, AU]**

**Or**

***a new fanfic (KnS members but Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara)**

**Or**

***a new story (not fanfic).**

**?**

**Your cooperation will be much appreciated.**

**I LOVE YOU READERS SO MUCH I REALLY DO ! **

** It's a sad thing to leave this '69 Days' story because I think this is the best story I've written so far :D **

**and part of it, thanks to you guys !**

**Have a great day XOXO !**

**By my leave, mortals...**


End file.
